


Respite

by Talliya, Tseng



Series: Final Fantasy RPs [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseng/pseuds/Tseng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal needs a break... or some balls... nobody's really certain yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day Off Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 7 or its characters. This work is not for profit.  
> (This is an RP.)

Angeal had taken the day off, he was simply tired. Tired of dealing with Sephiroth’s mood swings, Genesis in general, Zack’s hyperactive ass, all of the new recruits. He was just done for the day. He had walked into Lazard’s office and asked for the day off before he lost all sense of honor and ran the next person who annoyed him through with a buster sword.

Lazard had relented but told him not to go too far just in case. And to make sure he told the General and the others so that they wouldn’t bother him. Angeal had nodded and left his office to head for Sephiroth’s. He told the general that he wouldn’t be working today and walked out, tossing over his shoulder, “Please tell Gen and Zack not to harass me.”

Then he had gone to his room and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and left headquarters. He picked a direction and simply wandered around Midgar for a few hours. Hungry he searched for a place to eat, finding a Wutain restaurant hidden in an alley he went inside. He had liked the food in Wutai when they were at war over there. He was surprised and intrigued that there was a restaurant serving it here.

“Come on bossman, I promise this isn’t a traditional Wutain place...wait.” Reno froze for a second mid pulling a very reluctant Tseng into the small establishment.

It was one of the rare days they both had off, the redhead decided that the over worked Commander needed a break, and what better place to take a man who tended to forget to eat… a place he obviously hated by how hard it was to get him in here.

“Reno, you know I do not like what they call Wutain here.” Tseng moved in behind Reno, both of them extremely dressed down. Reno a white wife beater and ripped jeans, showing off the extensive tattoos the Turk uniform normally kept hidden. For Tseng he was in a similar fashion, a black tank top and camo pants tucked into black combat boots. The normally slicked back hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail at the back of his head. 

Angeal was just sitting down with a menu when he caught movement in the alley outside the window at his seat. Turning to look he instantly recognized Reno from the Turks, it took him a few seconds longer to realize the man he was literally pulling behind him was Tseng. He didn’t often see the Turks, and certainly not out of uniform. It was nice…well, Tseng looked nice. Reno just looked like Reno, the tattoos were no surprise either.

He knocked on the window in an attempt to get their attention, not sure why he wanted ShinRa company when he’d just demanded the day off to get away from the place. But he reasoned to himself that obviously off-duty Turks didn’t count. And it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

The two seemed to stop mid step at the sound of someone knocking. Reno was the first to notice the large SOLDIER sitting there for once not in uniform. Blinking owlishly he pointed to both he and Tseng as if asking silently if he was knocking for them.

Tseng rolled his eyes, no shit he was, they were the only ones in the alley right now. “For having a genius IQ you are fucking dumb Reno.” He may not order food, but it would be nice to be around someone else other than his Turks.

“Commander Hewley.” He greeted upon entering the small restaurant. “Did you not have training today?”

Angeal smirked at them as Reno pointed to himself and Tseng. Leave it to a Turk to literally point out the obvious. He watched as they came inside and around to his table. “I did yes. But I asked for the day off.”

There was a wealth of feeling in his words and he seemed to shake himself out of the mood. He smiled at them, “Tseng, Reno, it’s nice to see you outside of work.”

“We do get days off too you know.” Reno snorted leaning back in a chair across from Angeal, the only other one next to Angeal leaving Tseng to take that one.

“As it is you.” Tseng said completely ignoring Reno for the moment and responding directly to Angeal. Glancing at the menu Angeal held he grimaced and turned away.

Angeal smirked at Reno, “You may, but SOLDIERs don’t. Certainly not us Firsts. Ergo, I’ve never seen you outside of work.”

He saw Tseng’s grimace at the menu and frowned down at it, “I take it that means it’s all imitation and doesn’t taste as good as the real deal?” He glanced back up at Tseng. Getting a terrible feeling he whispered to him, “They can’t screw up tea can they?”

“You would be surprised…” He muttered glancing back at the kitchen, they looked Wutain but he could tell just from the menu they had changed traditional food to suit the horrid tastes of those in Midgar.

“I’ll just order a pizza when I get back home.” Wasn’t ideal but he couldn’t cook to save his life.

“Picky...” Reno muttered.

Angeal’s frown deepened, could someone really screw up tea? Sure the menu didn’t really seem to be anything that had been offered at the restaurant in Wutai, but how bad could it be?

“Pizza?” Angeal couldn’t picture the Wutain man eating pizza… but then he really thought about it. With them being Turks… pizza and beer seemed like something they would probably do a lot. He shook his head with a smile, “Never mind, that actually makes sense.”

When the waitress arrived he ordered barbecue pork buns and an iced tea. He figured that would be better than finding out how a person could screw up hot tea.

Tseng did not make eye contact with the waitress, he didn’t dare. He could hear them talking in the back and this was a family that had recently immigrated. While the daughter may not recognize him, the parents would.

Reno ignored how Tseng was acting, too used to this if they dared to go out. Instead he ordered a massive spread that would put the Puppy to shame.

Angeal blinked at Reno’s order, “I would ask if you were really going to eat all of that. But I’m pretty sure the answer is that you will.”

He smiled over at the beautiful man sitting next to him before noting his rather wary behavior. “Tseng? Are you alright? You going to order anything?”

“Dude, get out the headband and put it on so you stop being an anti social little bi…OW!” Reno grabbed at his leg, clutching where Tseng had kicked it. The Turk in turn was glaring daggers at the redhead. He was right though…

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a simple long black cloth and tied it around his forehead hiding the black mark there.

Now Angeal was seriously curious, “Why do you need to hide it?” Angeal thought it was simply a birthmark and didn’t understand what was wrong in showing it. However, he had heard that Tseng hadn’t left home on the best of terms. Much like himself and Genesis who had run away to join SOLDIER. Though the 1st didn’t know if that was true for the Turk or not.

Sighing softly Tseng reached into his pants pocket pulling out his wallet and in turn his ShinRa ID card. Making sure no one was around he slid the ID card towards Angeal. Other than the symbol for the department being different and the Rank Commander was on it... it looked like a standard ShinRa ID card. What would catch anyone’s eye though was the last name printed on it. “Akera” 

Akera was a name that in Wutai was reserved strictly to the most holy family in the land. The High Priest and his family... a family that was never to be touched and had not been seen during the war, locked away in their temple.

Angeal looked over the ID card not noticing anything particularly wrong. He glanced quickly to Tseng then back at the card. Finally the last name clicked in his brain. All the history of Wutai that he had poured over after his first tour there came flooding back to him and he winced. “So, are you afraid everyone from your country would be angry with you? Or does no one know where you are? And would you really still be that recognizable?”

Reno made a motion to his own forehead right where Tseng’s dot would be. Not wanting to say it out loud around all these natives he pulled out his phone and typed a quick message before passing it over. ‘The dot is a religious mark given to only the high priest’s family... A.K.A. an Akera.’

“Ahh.” Understanding dawned in his blue eyes. He gave Tseng a slow once over and grinned, “Well at least the band doesn’t take anything away from you.”

Nope, he thought to himself as he handed the PHS back, that black band didn’t detract from the man’s sexiness one bit. He was glad for the impromptu company on his demanded day off, but the longer he sat next the Wutain man the hotter he got under the collar. He wasn’t sure why he was so strongly attracted to the man either. He’d never really had a preference before. Thinking that both men and women were equally beautiful… but Tseng was fucking gorgeous! Perhaps it was his preference for all things Wutain? He had had a crush on the man for years now.

He shrugged mentally and gave the two Turks another soft smile, “So, what do you guys usually do on your days off?”

Tseng blinked slightly at the comment. There was no way he could have missed what the large SOLDIER was implying, hell he would have had to have been dead to miss it. He fought back a flush, not really sure what to think about that... he’d had very little if any interaction with the SOLDIER commander over the years.

“We were going to hit that new VR gaming center down on Sector 8, wanna come with us?” Though... it was a SOLDIER simulator, didn’t know if that would work with him wanting to get AWAY from SOLDIER.

“VR gaming center? What’s the VR world about?” While Angeal wasn’t as large into games as his Puppy was, he did enjoy them. And doing something other than just wandering around Midgar getting stared at and having his picture snapped by random people was a welcome idea. He was a little sick of his PHS going off every time a new ‘Day Off?’ picture of him was posted to his fan club site.

“Kind of ironic, it’s a SOLDIER simulator, all the rage lately.” Reno couldn’t help but snort knowing Angeal wouldn’t be up for it. Why the hell would a SOLDIER want to pretend to be a SOLDIER… though... They would win easily.

“Hmmm, that could be fun. I’m assuming they don’t have to sit at a desk and write out or read through mission reports all day? They just go on missions or fight battles or whatever?” It was an intriguing idea, he wondered if the other SOLDIERs knew about it. It would be a fun way to blow off steam without actually having to push themselves like they do in the VR rooms for training. The only problem he could foresee was that the civilians may not allow people with glowing eyes to participate since they could potentially break their equipment if they weren’t super careful.

“It’s actually team vs team, you fight in mock simulations and the top teams get to fight the "elite”. They are players that constantly score high and are hired on to essentially become the golden trio.“ Tseng explained, he had been there before to watch, though the others had actually gone in and kicked the royal shit out of the kids there.

Angeal chuckled, “Now that sounds like fun. Though… how big do the teams have to be? I don’t think I could work well with people I’ve never met before.”

He knew that he could of course, but he was sure civilians wouldn’t take kindly to his automatic response of taking command of a unit. Plus, he worked much better with people who’ve had the same training as himself. Which, obviously, civilians didn’t have. He could work with Turks, they were tough and tricky little bastards. But he knew they could hold their own and take orders. Though perhaps not from him. But he could work with them, he’d worked with a few of them on missions before. And he sparred with Rude on occasion to work on his hand-to-hand combat.

He was knocked from his thoughts as the waitress returned with their drinks. She sat down honey and a container of sugar by his iced tea along with a spoon. ‘Well at least they don’t sweeten it for you, that’s something.’ He thought to himself before mentally shrugging his doubts about the food from his mind. Angeal picked up the large glass and took a swallow and had to resist the urge to cough. It definitely needed sweetening, that was for sure! He measured out two spoonfuls of sugar and sat there stirring, waiting for the sugar to mix into the tea.

He snorted, “I wouldn’t mind kicking my own ass. Though I doubt whoever is in the top is anywhere close to as big as I am.”

“Normally it’s 5 vs 5. But I have seen a few cocky kids try and go in two or three man parties.” They were normally the ones that lived at that damn VR center and had the basic rounds down pact... it was always the big rounds vs the elite that people like that got their asses kicked.

Well all but one group and that was the Turks, they went in there and handed all of them their ass hard core. That was normally just with Rude, Gun and himself... they never managed to pull Tseng into one of those events... which was why they were going now. “Think you can handle taking orders big man?” Reno smirked at him, knowing the man was used to being the one giving orders... but in here... Tseng could take charge just as he always did.

Angeal grinned and lightly (very lightly) kicked Reno in the shin, “I take orders every day. I don’t happen to be the General or the Director after all. And I’ve no problems teaming up with another Department.”

He winked at them still stirring the sugar into his drink. “Were you guys just going to go with the two of you?”

Reno actually squeaked and kicked back. “Yeah, we don’t need anyone more than just bossman. Hell he could solo the entire game if he wanted to.”

Tseng rolled his eyes but it was probably true. “If you wish to come you can.”

Angeal barked out a laugh as Reno kicked him back. “I’d love to come with you.”

Just then their food arrived. Once the waitress was gone Angeal looked it over and then glance at Tseng, “I doesn’t look so bad.”

He picked up a bun and took a cautious bite, it wasn’t as good as what he remembered, but it was still better than military rations. He shrugged his massive shoulders and continued eating.

Tseng pulled a face seeing the food and smelling it. He could already tell that it was a half ass attempt at the food made for the Midgarian’s here.

“I’ll wait at the ice cream place across the street.” He didn’t like being in here. 

Angeal smiled gently at him, “Sure thing.”

He looked over at Reno and his massive amounts of food. “So, how fast can you eat?”

“Wanna race big boy, you might be big... but you don’t know the meaning of eating fast.” Reno smirked picking up his fork, if this was going to be a race he wasn’t going to try chopsticks.

“Heh, keep callin’ me ‘big boy’ and I might start to think you’re jealous Reno.” He gave the redhead a saucy wink before his blue eyes narrowed in challenge and he began stuffing another pork bun into his mouth.

“Why would I be jealous? It is obvious you fancy more towards the exotic and I don’t exactly look at him in that way.” Looking down at his own food he smirked and started to shovel food into his mouth. It was like he had turned a hoover vacuum on connected directly to his mouth. Just another part of being a Turk they were taught to read and eat fast.

Angeal blushed slightly, but swallowed his last bite of the bun he was currently eating before looking up at Reno. “Why would my preferences stop YOU from being jealous of how big I am?” He waggled his eyebrows at the Turk before taking a drink of his iced tea. It was much better now that the sugar had mixed in.

“Because I am not exactly jealous of something that can rip me in half... though a certain Wutain loves thick.” He smirked already halfway done with his food. “You gonna eat or just stare at your food? Come on SOLDIER boy, I had twice the amount you did and ‘m already halfway done.”

Angeal paused another bun stuffed into his mouth, he blinked at Reno and then swallowed hard. A dark blush flitted across his cheeks. “I so did not need to know that.”

He shook his head and rolled his eyes at Reno. He took a long swallow of his tea and scarfed down the last three and a half pork buns. Then proceeded to finish his tea. “How’s that for you?”

“Uh huh…” Right he was sure the man didn’t want to know that. “Slow... I had ten times as much food and still managed to beat you.” Wiping his mouth he pushed his plate away. “Welcome to Turks... we do everything fast... kind of have to.”

Angeal shrugged his shoulders and conceded to Reno’s point. He raised his hand to get the waitress’s attention, once she came over he asked for the bill and beat Reno to the punch for paying. Though he doubted Reno would care about that aspect. “Let’s move out then.”

He stood and moved out down the alley and across the street to the ice cream shop where Tseng had gone.

He wasn’t going to complain at all, no Turk ever would... the only thing their money was used for was buying what THEY wanted and betting ungodly amounts on stupid things...

Tseng was sitting silently at a small table on the outside of the shop, a small bowl of ice cream in front of him.

“Heh, you’d rather have ice cream than imitation Wutain food? I can tell you which ones more filling.” Angeal crossed his arms over his chest and smirked down at him.

Tseng looked up at him, brow raised in silent question, spoon still in his mouth. Was he honestly ripping on his ice cream? You did not get between a Turk and his sugar.

Well that was adorable. Tseng glancing up at him with a spoon sticking out of his mouth was an image he didn’t think would leave his mind for a long while. Angeal grinned and sat down across from the Turk, “So, what kind did you get?”

“Just my normal...chocolate cake batter with caramel.” He shrugged as if this was the most normal thing in the world. He might have been a Turk but that didn’t mean he wasn’t human... and he was very much so a sugar addicted human.

Angeal chuckled, “Sounds good. I honestly can’t remember the last time I had ice cream. Though Genesis always made fun of me for liking plain old Vanilla so much.”

A single brow rose at that as he finished his own off. Talk about boring, he may not have grown up with ice cream but even he liked variety in his ice cream.

“Shall we?” He asked standing. He didn’t know how long they had before someone would call his cell and require him to come in today.

Not wanting to think about whether or not Tseng and Reno also thought that he was boring Angeal nodded and stood up, “After you guys. Since I have no idea where I’m going.”

“Wow you really don’t get out if you don’t even know where this is. Figured Rhapsodos would have drug you to LOVELESS a few dozen times.” The VR realm was not that far away from the theater... though granted it was new. “Actually.” Reno skipped out so he was in front of them and started to walk backwards so he could keep looking at them. “Why don’t we make this interesting... you vs bossman you each go solo.”

It was Angeal’s turn to raise a black brow, “As I said, we don’t really get days off. The last time we went to see a play was almost a year ago. It’s probably part of the reason Gen is currently driving me insane.”

He shook his shaggy head, “What will you do then? Just keep score? Or go screw over some poor kids who have no idea what they’re doing?” He grinned down at Reno. “Though I’m game, but how exactly will we be against each other?” Angeal still didn’t really understand how this place was supposed to work.

“Ignore him Angeal... he’s got something up his sleeve and I don’t know what.” Actually he did and he was nipping that in the bud before it got anymore stuck in his head.

“Come on... it’s down here.”

Angeal looked down to Tseng walking next to him, the Wutain wasn’t much shorter than him. Though, neither was Reno. He effected a surprised expression while also looking slightly hurt. An acting trick he had picked up from Genesis a long time ago, but never really got the chance to use. “So, wait, you don’t wanna fight me Tseng?”

“Do I intimidate you?” He asked in a silky sweet patronizing tone an evil smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth. It was fun being out with these guys, and it had only been about an hour.

Without even looking he waited until Angeal was lifting one leg and kicked it, landing the blow in the perfect spot to kill that muscle for a short amount of time. “You could not hold a candle to me during Cadet training. Do not assume you intimidate me.”

He wondered if the man even realized he was the tiny Wutain that had been a Cadet with them and kicked their asses the entire time.

Angeal landed on his ass the smirk finally making it to his face, laughing he looked up at Tseng with awe. “That was you?!? That’s awesome!”

He picked himself up and unconsciously dusted himself off, not realizing the terminology he had obviously picked up from Zack. “Wait, does that mean the Mako test…” He trailed off, “Never mind, you’re an amazing Turk and I’m honestly sure that working for the Department of Administrative Research is more fun than working for SOLDIER.”

He heaved a sigh and stretched his arms before resuming walking a soft smile gracing his lips. Fighting that little Wutain had been his goal every day during training. It was why he’d continued with hand to hand combat and learning to shoot a gun after he’d made SOLDIER. Though it seemed he would never be as flexible or fast as Tseng, he tended to rely more on strength now. Perhaps he should fix that…

“Now you recognize me...” He rolled his eyes, ignoring Reno’s snickering behind him as he continued on to the gaming facility.

“I was poisoned on purpose, Veld recognized who I was almost instantly and knew the political nightmare that would follow if I publicly joined SOLDIER.” Oh he had been PISSED when he found that out. Man had put him in the hospital for months and he hated hospitals.

“Do you really still want to fight him now that you remember who he is?” Reno asked curious if this would deter the SOLDIER commander... or just egg him on.

“Because of your family? And the fact that if you’d made it into SOLDIER you would have been sent to fight your own people. That would suck.” Angeal nodded gravely, “Though it’s still a dick move. Guess it just proves that Veld’s a Turk.”

He smirked at them, “And of course I do! Challenging Tseng was my ultimate goal as a Cadet. I worked my ass off just so that I could be paired up with him for training at least once a week.” He rubbed a hand down his face, “If that doesn’t tell you how badly I sucked… I don’t think anything will. Once a week… ugh.” Now he felt massively disappointed in himself.

It was a dick move, but after it was explained to him it made perfect sense. It held up appearances and kept his removal from SOLDIER from looking suspicious.

Tseng blinked slowly looking back at Angeal. He had actually gone to that length just to fight him?

“Your choice Hewley... Just be warned, I will not hold back like I did as a Cadet.”

A shiver went through the SOLDER 1st, “Can’t wait to see it.” ‘He held back? Fuck.’ Angeal could barely contain his excitement though, fighting against the best of them had always given him a thrill. ‘I am gonna get creamed at my own profession.’ He thought to himself, ‘And I’m going to enjoy it.’

Angeal had no idea how much he had been holding back, still did in fact. He could not give away what he had truly been in Wutai. He would have to do the same today if he didn’t want to give it away.

Pulling the doors to the massive building open, the wall of noise instantly went to almost deafening silence.

He followed the Turks to the building, he could hear the massive amounts of noise from outside and knew that he would have a massive headache by the end of this. He hadn’t brought anything to dull that amount of noise. He honestly hadn’t thought that he would need it. But after Tseng opened the doors there was absolute silence.

Angeal blinked, why had everyone stopped talking? He looked over the Turk’s shoulder and saw that everyone was staring at them. However, he wasn’t sure if that was his fault or because the Turks came here so often and probably wiped the floor with everyone. He put his mouth to Tseng’s ear and whispered, “So, what do we have to do?”

“At the moment… Only thing you have to do is fight through the mob of your fans that are sure to come.” As soon as they all got over their shock.

Seeing the first move Tseng and Reno both bolted to the side avoiding the massive mob that descended on the poor SOLDIER.

Angeal watched as if in slow motion as Tseng’s voice seemed to unfreeze the room. Both Turks cleared out of the way almost faster than he could follow with his eyes and then he was swamped. ‘Guess that answers my question about why the sound stopped.’ He sighed to himself then held a fist in the air flipping the Turks off, “Gee thanks guys, I love you too.”

He took a few moments to smile for cameras and sign a few autographs…that last part being something he had never done before. He answered several questions about joining SOLDIER and being in the different ranks, but when the questions got a little too personal… like what his sexual preference was, he stopped answering them. With a polite smile for the crowd he made his voice loud enough to carry above the noise. “Look, I came here to play in a VR the same as all of you. So how about we do that? Maybe some of you will be lucky enough to fight me in a simulation.”

With excited shrieks the cloud of bodies dispersed and Angeal pinned the two Turks with a glare as he walked over to them. “I’ll ask again Panther boy, what exactly do I need to do to start playing this?” He gestured to the room with a hand, the other fisted on his hip.

Reno was snickering hard, PHS held up having been recording the whole thing. The others would love to watch this, they always loved watching SOLDIER dealing with civilians. Seeing the glare Reno flipped his phone shut, whistling innocently as the now slightly angry SOLDIER stalked over.

When Angeal mentioned panther, both men stiffened slightly. It wouldn’t be the first time someone had compared Tseng to a panther... but it was too close to the secret he was hiding. Shaking it off and acting as if Angeal hadn’t said it, Tseng set a hand on his own hip. “You just have to sign in, show them your ID... pay your fee... and get the equipment.” Reaching into his pocket he pulled out Angeal’s wallet and tossed it to him. “You might want to keep this in a better spot... and thanks for buying our way in.” He smirked tossing it to him and heading off to the locker room to get changed.

Snorting hard Reno held out the clothes for Angeal. “What type of casket do you want?”

Angeal simply stood in shock, only catching his wallet out of reflex. He shook his head and grabbed the clothes being handed to him, then finally looked down at Reno. “Rosewood please, and for the love of Gaia make sure it’s actually big enough for me. I would like to rest in peace, not in pieces.” And he stomped off after Tseng.

He had noticed the slight pause before they reacted after what he’d said. He was confused though, but perhaps other people had never spied on the Wutain while he was changing when they were Cadets. Well… more like accidentally spying on him, Angeal hadn’t done it on purpose. But the Panther tattoo had stuck in his mind. He’d never questioned it though, and he wasn’t going to start now. If the man was going to ignore it or at least not comment about it then Angeal would drop it. …and probably never call him that again, since it seemed to bother him.

He entered the locker room after Tseng and finally looked at the clothing in his hands. “…What exactly am I supposed to do with this? And will it even fit?”

“Last I checked one normally wears clothes..” Tseng responded not even looking back at him. If he had you would have seen the smirk and eye roll as he zipped up his own coveralls. “And yes... we asked for behemoth size.”

Grabbing a hairband from his pocket he locked the small locker and started to pull his hair up into a high ponytail, cover still in place to hide the dot. “Good luck Hewley... I guess we will see each other right before the elite.”

‘Har, har, ya snarky bastard.’ Angeal thought to himself. Glancing up at Tseng to see what the black cloth in his hands was in fact supposed to look like his breath caught in his lungs. He watched as Tseng put his hair up and the black coveralls hugged his frame, flattening his other clothing to him.

“Yeah sure.” He shook himself and began getting into the gaming gear. “I’d tell you ‘good luck’ as well, but I doubt you need it.”

He smirked at him then turned to put his wallet and other such things in the locker and placed the key in his pants pocket inside the suit. He was ready to head out now, but leaving the room… he had no idea where he was supposed to go.

It would become obvious soon as names were called to join certain rooms. Angeal and Tseng’s name being called to separate rooms as the only member of their team.

Reno had made sure that they would be called at the same time in different arenas so Angeal could not watch and learn.  
What he was not expecting was for Tseng to fly through and Angeal to still be in the first few rounds.

Angeal found an employee who explained everything to him, so when his name was called for a match he finally understood what he was doing. He went into the VR room and the familiar scene of the Nible mountains surrounded him.

He made it through the Infantry ranks quickly, but once he had a sword in his hand most of his opponents wouldn’t fight him. And his honor wouldn’t allow him to simply cut them down just to advance through a game. Some would simply stand there staring at him until time ran out, others asked for his help with how to use the swords correctly… and being the instructorly type that he was, he showed them. There were a rare few who actually attempted to beat him, and he easily dealt with them, but he seemed to be stuck at 2nd Class. He really wasn’t sure what he should do about it. He only needed one more win over a Second to move up to First Class, but everyone put up against him refused to fight him.

The ‘Match End’ came over the speakers and Angeal came up out of his stretch. He left the VR room with a scowl and went looking for Reno, not so hard a guy to find with his distinctive hair and tattoos. “Hey Red, you wanna join in and throw a match so that I can fight Tseng already?”

He knew that if Tseng was as good as he claimed, and Angeal doubted that he wasn’t as good as he claimed, that actually taking on Reno would tire him out too much. And it seriously hurt his pride to ask the Turk to do something so dishonorable… but then again… Reno WAS a Turk.

Angeal was frickin lucky Tseng was off at the snack shop getting something to eat, man would have been laughing his ass off hearing what Angeal asked.

As it was, Reno was in stitches at the small table he and Tseng were using. “You… You want me to throw a match? Did hulk... Just take the next guy down… It’s a game.”

Oh this was rich…

Rolling his eyes Angeal gave an exasperated huff, “Fine then, don’t throw it. Just fight me. Nobody else will! I can’t advance if no one will fight me.”

Angeal was a little fed up with the whole process and was debating on whether or not he should call Seph or Gen to come fight him. …well, Genesis, or maybe Zack and Kunsel… yeah, they’d be the safer bet. He really wanted to fight against Tseng damn it! It’d been YEARS! He missed it. Angeal crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the laughing Turk in front of him.

“Hewley, put your honor aside and if the guy refuses to fight you just go up and tap then with your sword in a killing spot. Boom match over and you get to go on.” Man was wasting time sitting here teaching kids to play with swords and staring at non combatants.

“Here... I have a way for you to get a fight.” Pulling out his PHS he started to flip through programs before finding the one he wanted. “ATTENTION NERDS AND SINGLE MEN LIVING IN YOUR MOTHER’S BASEMENT. 5000 GIL WILL BE REWARDED TO THE COMPETITOR TO TAKE DOWN THE HULK HIMSELF.” His voice had come out over the centers loud speakers.

“There you go... Shouldn’t have an issue finding someone to fight you.” Not with money on the line.

“You don’t understand! My honor is all I really have.” Angeal pouted at the floor. But when Reno spoke again he looked up at him with a hopeful look. He blinked at Reno after his little announcement and then face-palmed. Shaking his head he had to ask, “And exactly how are they going to know that ‘I’m’ the ‘Hulk’? There are other guys here who are bigger than me… they just don’t have Mako enhancements.”

He paused for a second, “Also, that prize is NOT coming out of MY pocket.”

“You are dense…” Reno muttered shaking his head. One thing, no one would think a reward that high would be for some random person, so that was pretty obvious and really?!

“Seriously Hewley… No shit it’s not, do you honestly think anyone here other than me or bossman can take you down? Now shut the hell up and go take the next idiot down.”

Angeal smirked, “That’s why I wanted you to throw it. Y’know, make me feel better and all that.”

He shrugged his massive shoulders and left the table with a grin as his name was called to a VR room yet again. Reno had a point though, he should just shank whoever he was against and get it over with. He was tired of being bored.

He entered the room and was suddenly in Cosmo Canyon staring down a group of 2nd Class who were all holding their swords wrong. He couldn’t help it, he face-palmed. But the whole group charged him with yells about what they would use the money for once they’d won it. He snickered and shook his head simply waiting for them.

He deflected shoddy blows until he was completely surrounded, and then he changed the grip on his Buster Sword and spun in a quick circle slicing through all five members of the opposing team. “Match End. Winner Angeal Hewley!”

“Now to beat up the 1st Class…” He murmured as he left the VR room.

Stuffing the last of his pretzels in his mouth, Tseng glanced up hearing his name alongside Angeal’s finally. “About time.” He muttered, finishing off his soda. He was starting to wonder if the man was ever going to get past these rounds. “Makes me wonder how he made Commander in the first place.”

Stepping into the VR room he smirked seeing Banora village. Either someone had a sense of humor or Reno was having fun programing their match. Expecting to find weapons on him he was startled to find all the weapons he favored splayed out for him to put where he wanted.

Buy the time he was done he had over 50 weapons on his person but only 4 were visible. Dual swords strapped to his back and bracers with spring loaded daggers inside. The rest were hidden among black cargo pants and a tank top.

Finally hearing the match up he’d been waiting for Angeal made his way into the VR room… and was home. He blinked several times and then glared at the village surrounding him. He made sure both swords were secure along with his usual boot knife and headed to the nearest building.

He tried to be as stealthy as possible as he climbed to the roof in order to have a better vantage point to find Tseng. Though he was wary of the other man already being set up somewhere and simply shooting him down.

“I’m still saying that if Tseng beats me, I’m not forking out that Gil. It was you’re idea Reno, so that’s on you.” Angeal muttered knowing that the redhead would be monitoring this match, and anyone watching could hear what they said.

He laid flat once he hit the rooftop, scanning quickly to make sure Tseng wasn’t already present on this perch. Not seeing him he shifted until he had his swords off his back. He didn’t want any sort of light refraction to give him away. Carefully he soldier crawled his way across the roof in order to peek over the edge and scan the village looking for his target. He settled his swords beside him, a hilt in each hand as he searched for any wayward shadows or flickers of movement.

How cute, he was trying to be sneaky. He chuckled inwardly already high up in one of the rich Banora whites towards the edge of the village. He knew SOLDIER training was limited when it came to an urban setting, only the officers had slightly more training and all were taught to go to high ground.

Slowly he pulled one of the hidden daggers from his waistband and threw it. As he did he slipped to the side hiding on the side away from Angeal and clinging to the tree like a monkey.

The blade embedded deeply into the wooden structure less than an inch from the side of Angeal’s face.

“Gaia damnit!” Angeal rolled away off of the roof landing lightly on his feet, his knees soaking up the impact and used the corner of the building as cover. He was lucky he was SOLDIER otherwise he might have broken something. He peered around the building in the direction the blade had come from, he knew Tseng could have hit him, and figured since he didn’t the Turk wanted to mess with him for a while first. He saw nothing but the apple trees however, and he wasn’t entirely sure at what range a dagger could be thrown from and sink into wood that deeply. So… what to do now?

He closed his eyes and murmured the saying he forced Zack to say before he did anything with a sword, then he took off for the trees. He was a little large to really hide behind any of them, but if he was quick enough he could dodge around in them and have them soak up more of Tseng’s firepower. He made it to one looking for movement among the trees as he moved, hoping to catch a glimpse of Tseng tracking him. Though with how much sound his booted feet made… the man probably wouldn’t have to look for him, he’d just hear him. “Stupid boots anyway.” He muttered to himself before getting into position behind a large tree that hid most of his frame from sight. His back to the building he’d been on top of.

“I might suggest taking them off.” Tseng was hanging off the tree directly above him. “I think a deaf man could hear you coming.” Dropping down nearly on top of him.

Landing he kicked him nailing Angeal right in the gut and jumped back, drawing both katanas from the holsters on his back.

Angeal closed his eyes and drooped his shoulders, he’d figured something like this would happen. He felt Tseng drop from above him and tensed up waiting for the blow he knew was coming. He stumbled back a few steps before opening his eyes and bringing his swords up to bare. He wasn’t all that used to duel wielding and debated half a second before deciding to drop the smaller sword. Seeing the katanas facing him he smiled, why was he not surprised?

“Because it wouldn’t make much difference if I were barefoot, I step too heavily to be quiet anymore.” He watched Tseng carefully for signs that he was about to move, “Though perhaps I should relearn how to be more silent.”


	2. Day Off Part 2

“Winner: Tseng.”

Landing silently, Tseng lowered his blade looking down at the man who was said to be one of the elites of SOLDIER. It had been a challenge in some aspects, but it seemed he had gotten too used to fitting a single style.

Setting his sword down he held his hand out for Angeal.

Angeal huffed and thunked his head back onto the floor of the VR room as the match ended, he really needed to practice with people other than SOLDIER. Other armies didn’t fight their way… and if he kept doing the same things over and over he’d get killed by one of said armies before long.

He looked up at Tseng and gripped his hand, but yanked on it instead of trying to stand up. He was hoping the fact that he outweighed the smaller man would aid him. But he wasn’t sure: Tseng’s balance was something else.

Feeling the yank his entire body locked up, natural instinct kicking in. He was trained as a Turk and underhanded tactics were some of their favorite. The only thing Angeal’s weight helped in accomplishing was forcing the Turk to take a knee beside him.

“Heh, yeah, I didn’t think that would work like I wanted.” Angeal sat up so that his chest was even with Tseng’s and wrapped his arms around the man. He squeezed quickly before releasing him. “Thank you for the match Tseng. It was fun.” He smiled brightly at the man before rising to his feet and heading for the exit.

Tseng could only blink a few times, silently wondering where the hell that had come from. “You’re welcome…” He watched him leave and slowly followed after him. Man was confusing at times… Though now he silently wondered what kind of PR nightmare he had just caused... People were going to think Angeal wasn’t as strong as he ought to be... Or that he threw the match...oh lord... This was going to come back and bite him in the ass he knew it.

As Angeal exited the VR room he was immediately swamped with people as he had been when they first arrived. This time however the people were disappointed.

“How could you lose!?!”  
“Why did you lose to a small, skinny guy like that?!!”  
“How are you supposed to defend us against our enemies if you can’t defend yourself against one person?!”

Angeal couldn’t help it, he began to chuckle. He made a calming motion with his hands and waited until the crowd had quieted down. “Really, it’s not that bad. SOLDIER tends to fight in the same ways over and over again. Fighting against someone who doesn’t after such a long time with the routine, I was bound to lose. Plus, Tseng was always a better fighter. If I remember correctly he used to trump Sephiroth on occasion. Though I’m not sure how that match up would go now. And as SOLDIER I don’t defend our country alone. I’ve never been in a one on one fight that wasn’t training. It’s something I need to work on however. Obviously.”

He gave a self-deprecating grin and got a chuckle from the crowd. There were nods of understanding as some of them realized he meant the SOLDIER training would be taking a new turn so that no other SOLDIER could be beaten by an enemy who used different tactics than them. Though Angeal wasn’t so sure he could actually manage that. For the leaders sure, but SOLDIER as a whole would probably stay the same, it would be easier, and not so hard on the SOLDIERs themselves.

“You are also leaving out that not every fighter in the world is a member of SOLDIER. There are better fighters out there, they simply do not receive the mass media attention that SOLDIER does.” Tseng stood behind him, one hand on his hip looking over the crowd. “SOLDIER is not the cream of the crop, as much as ShinRa wants you to believe it. The rest simply stay out of the limelight.” 

Angeal chuckled, “There’s that too. As I said, Tseng was always the better fighter.” He looked over his shoulder at the smaller man.

The crowd nodded some more and finally dispersed. Angeal turned to face the Turk, “We should do this again some time. It was fun.”

“Don’t get your ass kicked enough Hewley?” He asked a smirk playing on his lips. “I guess I need practice taking SOLDIER down... You actually made me breathe a little hard during all of that.”

“Oh, ha ha. You should use that snark to better purposes.” Angeal shook his head at the other man before heading off to change out of the VR outfit. ‘I’ll have to remember next time not to wear jeans. Rather hard to move around in while fighting.’ He thought to himself.

“I use it all the time, so I put it to plenty of good use.” Having one last match for himself he didn’t follow instead heading towards the special VR room that held the ‘elite’. After beating one of the real elite he wondered if they would be stupid enough to actually fight.

Angeal emerged from the locker room and found his way over to Reno who was watching one of the screens avidly. Turning his attention to it as well he noticed that Tseng was in another match. He grinned, “Even with how you guys wipe the floor with them they’ll still fight you. So unfair.”

“This is the first time that Tseng has fought here... He normally just watches. And people are thinking you threw the match... They don’t realize exactly how strong or talented he is...” They would learn now the hard way.

“Fair enough. This should be fun to watch then.” Angeal commented as he watched the screen.

“Now that he isn’t fighting you he’ll go back to barely putting any effort into it. He doesn’t like to draw attention to himself... He’s always held himself back especially as a Cadet.”

A gusty sigh left Angeal’s body at hearing that. “Of course he did. Now I feel even more pathetic. Thanks for that Reno.”

“You’re welcome big man... About time someone put you all in your place.” SOLDIER was made out to be these hot shots that were the best of the best… yeah... Right... Sephiroth had been taught by Tseng and still had a hell of a time taking him down in a 1 vs 1.

Angeal simply rolled his eyes and watched the match on the screen with his arms folded across his chest and avid curiosity in his blue eyes.

Just as Reno had predicted, Tseng had dropped back into putting little effort into the fight. The three that were representing the elite... Uniforms included stood around looking for the man that had managed to beat the true Angeal. Reno was giving him an unfair advantage… They had been dropped into sector 8 of the plate. That… that was Turk jurisdiction, they trained heavily in this sector as rookies... He was no exception. Sitting up on a roof he watched the three teens dressed as the elite moving around below him. Pulling three throwing daggers from his belt he watched them... This was too easy.

Angeal blinked seeing the scrawny kid who was dressed up as him and snorted with laughter at those who were attempting to imitate Sephiroth and Genesis. What those two divas would do if they saw them… Angeal was seriously starting to reconsider telling them about the place. He didn’t need his fellows dying of laughter or beating up civilians for copying them so badly. He watched as they stalked down the streets in the open, never trying to get to higher ground. The fact that these punks won enough to be the Elite here annoyed him, they were obviously horrible at battle tactics. They had zero strategy and it was beginning to seriously piss him off. Their off-hand bickering and snide comments about Tseng that could clearly be heard made his blood boil.

Glancing at Tseng’s screen he grinned - the man was already in position on a roof, daggers in hand watching his prey. This was going to be beautiful.

Blade rolling between his fingers, he watched the three below. Oh he knew all too well about their shit talking, every match he had ever watched they had done the same about the people competing. They fought too often with untrained nerds living in their mother's basements. They had some background in fighting, but just enough to pass them through to the top of the nerds. This would normally be an easy kill... But... he wanted to play with them a bit. If there was one thing he hated it was arrogance with nothing to back it up save ignorance.

Standing from his position on the ledge of a roof, he actually turned and ran the opposite direction, parkouring easily across the roofs. If Reno had set up this stage he knew that certain hidey holes where they stashed things would be kept. Time to really fuck with these idiots. Turks were known for setting traps… time to make these idiots earn their titles.

Angeal watched the graceful lines of Tseng’s body as he moved, both as a way to attempt to emulate it later and to enjoy the view now. He made no attempt to hide his appreciation for the way the man moved, though most people in the room took that as solely an appreciation for his skill… not that the Commander thought the man he was so avidly watching was hott. He was blatantly ignoring Reno snickering beside him.

Being far enough away they wouldn’t hear him, Tseng pulled his PHS from his pocket and hit a speed dial button quickly talking to the person in Wutain before hanging up. He was a Turk... they didn’t play fair... At all. He was going to have way too much fun with this one. Dropping down he found the box normally hidden away and pulled out a few flash grenades and poppers used to disorientate unruly crowds. He would wait though until he got the text from the person he had called. For now... He would stalk and unnerve them.

Angeal looked curiously over at Reno when Tseng brought out the hidden cache, the SOLDIER wasn’t sure if it was some secret feature of the game or if such things were truly hidden around Sector 8. But of course the Turk’s face gave nothing away, so Angeal’s blue eyes turned back to the screen to watch as Tseng stalked the teens dressed as himself and his friends.

Dropping down after they left an area searching for him he planted several flash grenades in key area’s. Oh this was going to be so beautiful. What was making it even more so was the fact he could hear them very loudly complaining about not being able to find him. Words like coward only made him smirk more. They were far... Far too used to idiots playing this game.

Angeal watched curiously as Tseng went about setting things up, wondering what exactly it was the Turk had in mind for his young victims.

Oh he was going to torture them a bit. Moving back up to the roof he sat there watching, waiting silently as they bitched nearly constantly down below. They obviously had not watched the previous match... Anyone that had would have known to look up. He had always prefered the high ground... But not in the traditional sense. Hearing a text he smirked not even having to look at it. Grabbing a single cord he yanked causing several flash grenades right around the group to go off.

Angeal burst out laughing as shrill screams erupted from the screen he was watching. Three young men flailing into each other for several seconds before beginning to shout accusingly at each other, not bothering to look around for the source of flashes and noise. He rolled his eyes and finally sat down at the table Reno inhabited, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“You would think you lot have never seen a flash grenade before.” He could not keep the slight arrogance from his voice. He blinked though as the VR realm turned to night, thunder clapping and rain instantly drenched him. Oh he was going to kill him. “When I asked if you wanted to come have fun this wasn’t what I meant!!!” Gaia he hated wet clothes! Especially the way his tank was now sticking to his chest.

Angeal’s smirk at Tseng’s comment to the boys slowly faded as the rain plastered the man’s clothing to his frame. He swallowed hard, only vaguely noting that Tseng was probably yelling at whoever he had texted earlier. He watched as the three Elite huddled together as the rain poured over them, they looked frantic, not sure of what was going on. The environment had never been an obstacle before after all.

His eyes slide back to Tseng and he was unbelievably glad that he was currently sitting at a table. He was also thankful that he had opted to wear jeans instead of slacks. While it had been a hindrance in the VR fights, it made his erection a little less noticeable.

It was only the knowledge of what was on his back and that a SOLDIER was watching that kept him from ripping the shirt off. As it was he was twitching like mad and ready to crawl out of his own skin... He. Hated. Wet. Clothes! Reaching down he pulled his shoes off, those were some of the worst things to be wet in his opinion... Besides... If he was going to fight in this... He wanted traction. 

“You three are making this far to easy...” Grabbing another wire he tripped all three of them, sending them all onto their ass. “At least put up a fight... Most Cadets on their first day have more skill then you three.”

Angeal barked out a laugh at the taunt but couldn’t drag his eyes away from devouring Tseng’s body to see what it was he was doing to mess with the three boys. He could hear their squawks of outrage and Reno’s sniggering next to him… at least he thought it was Reno. With his eyes glued to the screen as they were he couldn’t be sure who or what was actually around his own person.

Moving to the edge of the roof he looked down at them, black hair plastered against the back of his neck, water dripping down his face and bare arms. “At least make this slightly challenging... If I wanted to be bored I would have gone into work.” Pulling out a dagger he threw it, the blade landing next to ‘Sephiroth’s’ foot.

The boy started and promptly fell on his ass again, the motion caught Angeal’s eye and he was finally able to look at something besides Tseng. The look of abject horror on the kid’s face had him laughing again. The three goons finally had the brains to look up into the rain soaked sky to see Tseng looming over them from the roof of one of the buildings. Their ‘Genesis’ squeaked and threw his sword toward Tseng like a javelin. However, since it was in fact not one, it fell short and clattered into the side of the building and then the ground. “No respect for their weapons.” Angeal shook his head in disgust.

Tseng shook his head watching the red blade clatter to the ground. “It’s a blade not a javelin... This isn’t the Olympics.” He continued to stand there, idly rolling a blade between his fingers. “You’ve held this position for how long? Now I kind of wish I had thrown the fight for Hewley... Allowed you lot to fight the real deal.”

Angeal smirked, he was just as glad that Tseng hadn’t thrown their match. He might have cried. He continued to watch as the boys cowered but tried to look like they weren’t. The one done up as himself finally took a stand and raised his sword in a salute in front of his face as he glared up at Tseng. “Come down here and fight us like a man! Face to face!”

“That's cute coming from a child who is pretending to be SOLDIER. Just be warned... My boss doesn't pay for broken limbs.” Picking up one of the daggers he leapt from the building, landing completely silently in front of them. His whole demeanor shifting, looking much like the deadly panther tattooed on his back.

Angeal’s mouth pursed into an ‘ooo’ position and a gleam of anticipation entered his eyes. He couldn’t wait to see what Tseng would do, those taunt muscles bunching and flexing under that wet tank were driving him to distraction, just a bit. He was actually slightly proud of his childish counterpart for at least doing SOMETHING he himself would have done. But still, cowering in the rain, name calling, and not looking up… Angeal just couldn’t understand the stupidity.

The boys had taken a step back when Tseng landed in front of them, their eyes huge at how easily he had dropped the distance and remained unharmed. But their ‘Angeal’ stepped forward again and raised his sword, “Just because it’s a VR simulation and we aren’t really who we play as doesn’t mean we’re pretending.”

The boy lunged in with his blade and Angeal winced at the horrible mistake. However it seemed to rally his two compatriots and they began to attempt to encircle Tseng. Angeal shook his head at the screen wondering what exactly they thought to accomplish. ‘Sephiroth’ drew his sword and moved slowly around to Tseng’s left, while ‘Genesis’ maneuvered his way to Tseng’s right looking for his fallen weapon. “And he’s gonna be the first to die.” Angeal commented as he watched the red leather clad boy disregard his enemy in favor of searching for his weapon.

Watching the blade Tseng moved only a slight inch to the right, the blade passing right by his face. Grabbing the boy's arm as he moved past he twisted him, his own momentum driving his blade into the back of ‘Genesis’. Letting him go he turned back to ‘Sephiroth’ already reaching for the dual blades attached to his back. Let's see if this boy was actually any good.

As ‘Angeal’s’ blade slid narrowly past the man before him without so much as a change in expression from the man the boy baulked. He stumbled past Tseng after being yanked around and watched in horror as his own blade KO’d his friend. As the Wutain turned to face ‘Sephiroth’ he quickly turned so that he was facing his opponent again.

‘Sephiroth’ smirked, “So, you’ve some skill after all. This should be fun.” The blonde boy cut across the space Tseng was in with his sword, hoping to cut the man down to size.

A single black brow raised was the only response the boy would have gotten. Pulling the dual blades from their holsters on his back, expertly twisting them in his hands, the blades singing in a way that showed they were of extremely high quality, Reno really had gone into great detail. “Tell me child, is that weighted to what the real Masamune is... Or are you simply trying to compensate for your short comings?” 

‘Sephiroth’s’ face drained of color before he growled and lunged for Tseng. “I don’t have any short comings!”

‘Angeal’ standing off to the side couldn’t resist commenting though, “It isn’t the full weight though. None of us could use them that way, we aren’t Mako enhanced after all.”

‘Genesis’ groaned from the ground where he lay paralyzed by the Materia in the VR gear, “Who the fuck could?”

Angeal sat at the table gaping at the screen before him. Sure, not being enhanced could be part of it… but SOLDIER had to lift the weight of their swords before they got enhanced… certainly not the ‘Elite’s’ weapons, but the regular training swords and those used by the regulars weren’t that much lighter. “Ugh, please trounce them Tseng. This is unbearable.” ‘In more ways than one,’ he thought to himself as he readjusted how he was sitting.

Easily dodging to the side he kicked the legs out from under ‘Sephiroth’ and hopped back a few steps. Dropping the blades he removed the harness around his chest, glancing up with slightly blue tinged eyes at the camera he knew was there. “Reno... I know you have control. Give me Masamune... Full specs.” 

Sitting up slightly the redhead was laughing softly as he punched in the codes. The swords actual specs weren’t in the VR, that was just asking for trouble... He had to punch them in manually. 

Holding his arm straight out in front of him, the slight hum of the VR machines kicking in as green light surrounded his hand, masamune forming in his hand. Smirking slightly he twisted the blade that was longer than he was with an ease only seen by one other, the blade singing as it sliced through the air.

Angeal snorted, “Of course he would ask for that. It’s not like he taught Seph to use it or anything.” He shook his shaggy head with a smile, Sephiroth had told him some interesting stories about learning to use that gigantic pig sticker. Though seeing Tseng’s soaked form using such a deadly weapon with precision was a major turn on. ‘If I see much more of this rippling muscle dance I may just jump him when he comes out.’ Angeal thought, ‘And he might end me for it.’

Angeal flopped back against the seat and closed his eyes in an attempt to get himself under control. But he could still hear the song of Masamune’s blade as it moved through the air, and the childish comments from the elitist peanut gallery. There were several people on the floor literally shouting at the screen telling the ‘Elite’ to put the ‘pretender’ down. And then there were the ‘Elite’ themselves…

“What the fuck? You’ve got someone messing with this game for you!? No wonder you won against the Commander.” Angeal’s counterpart shouted.

“Oh wow…” Angeal’s eyes popped open and he stared at the screen incredulous. “Does this moron seriously think that Tseng being able to dodge around like that and hold much less use those weapons at actual specs can be controlled by the VR settings? Do kids not go to school these days?” He turned to look at Reno completely baffled by their stupidity. He noted that his outburst had shut down several people around him however, because logically that wasn’t possible and they knew it.

“Yeah I know right, I fear for our future if the coming generation is this stupid.” He was about to really mess with the VR settings when a soft baritone came from the screen, the camera moving up towards the roof of one of the buildings near the group. “It must be unfathomable that people out there might be better trained.” Tseng didn’t even have to look up he just snorted lowering the blade some. “Rain... did you have to engage the rain?”

Sephiroth laughed softly from where he was lounging against the side of a slightly taller building, the real Masamune laying across his lap, a donut in one hand and Energy drink in the other. “I have my reasoning Niisan.”

“Hey, wait. When the heck did he get here?” Angeal blinked, the voice of his friend calling Tseng his brother killing his boner. He’d almost forgotten about that, it wouldn’t have just been Tseng who ended him for jumping him, Sephiroth would have as well once he heard about it. The silver haired demon would reanimate his corpse just to kill him again!

‘Sephiroth’ stumbled back a pace as the voice from above them sounded, the game hadn’t told them there was another person entering! “Who?!”

‘Angeal’ looked up through the rain to find the General upon one of the roofs above them, his sword clattered to the ground. “Holy shit!”

“Of course they go all star struck because your happy ass finally decided to show up.” Sephiroth shrugged taking a sip of his drink. “I was having too much fun getting all of you wet.” Being in a dry spot he pulled his PHS out and quickly texted someone.. 

Reno glanced over hearing Angeal’s PHS go off and smirked leaning over his shoulder seeing the “Enjoying the view? I did it just for you.” 

Flipping his phone shut he turned to his donut instead. “Stop playing with them Niisan and just dispatch them already... The ice cream parlor is having a sale and I’m running low on my crack.” He wiggled the can showing he was low.

“As you wish.” Lifting the sword back up he looked to the two remaining boys. “Shall we.”

Angeal looked to his PHS when it went off and face-palmed a blush covering his face. Once he recovered a bit he texted him back, “I hate you.” Then folded his arms on the table and laid his head down, his eyes squeezed closed. He was never going to live this down.

The two boys started as Tseng got back into position, ‘Sephiroth’ swung awkwardly at him again as ‘Angeal’ picked his sword up from where it lay. Once his sword was in his hand he rushed Tseng.

To easy... 

Twisting around he brought the blade down in an arch and back up, disarming and slicing both ‘Angeal’ and ‘Sephiroth’ across the chest. Flipping over them he landed silently not surprised to hear the VR voice ring out with the announcement of his win. 

Dropping down Sephiroth moved up to the boys, crouching down so that they both could see him from their paralyzed positions. “In case you did not know, Niisan is Wutain for big brother... That man you claim had ‘some skills’ was my swordsmanship master... And my brother.”

The three boys stood up as the Materia’s effect ended and the walls of Sector 8 faded around them. They were too proud to apologize, even in front of the General, they just couldn’t bring themselves to do it. But they didn’t want to make their situation any worse either, so they simply nodded and ran from the room.

Angeal shook his head as the three boys rushed past their table, having finally looked up as Tseng’s win was announced. He watched the replay of the last attack as he waited for the two Wutain men to come out of the room. A shudder going through him at the grace and power Tseng exhibited, what he wouldn’t give. He shook his head again trying to yank his mind away from such thoughts.

“Is it really that late already?” Tseng was looking down at his PHS finally realizing the time. Angeal had taken way too long in his matches and it was damn near closing time for the VR gaming center, hell it was dark out! He ignored the chuckle next to him, not knowing if he was laughing at him... Or at the people bolting away from them. 

While the teens had swarmed Angeal, Sephiroth just gave off this air of ‘Leave me the fuck alone... Or I will cut you.’ Didn’t help that Masamune was acting as a cattle pusher through the crowd. “You have been gone all day, I was already off the clock when you called.” Moving out he easily found Reno and his Commander. Allowing Tseng to go change he moved over and sat gracefully in front of him. “Angeal.”

“Sephiroth. I hadn’t realized it was so late already.” His formality faded and he slouched, a pout forming on his features, “Seph~ nobody would fight me! And those who would were so bad!”

Angeal didn’t get to whine much, there wasn’t generally a reason for him to. He’d made great speeches about not whining to Zack and others many times, but… damn it it was his day off! “Also, ice cream sounds good. Does that place have Rainbow Sherbert do you know?” He hadn’t after all missed what his friend had said to Tseng in the VR room.

Sephiroth chuckled softly, fingers coming up to try and hide the smile in a very Tseng like manner, a soft smile forming. “These are children who wish to play SOLDIER but yet do not wish to make the leap into the actual program. You can not expect much from those that have the balls to try and take one of us on. I am sure now if Niisan ever returns here he will run into the same issue. Though... His honor will not stop him from just cutting them down.” 

Stretching slightly he stood seeing said Wutain heading towards them. “I do not know, I only look at what I want.”

Angeal stood as well and smirked over at the General, “Of course you do. So I should tell Zack that he doesn’t have a chance and warn Genesis he might get jumped soon?” He was basing this solely off of who he had noticed Sephiroth paid attention to and who he disregarded. “So… does that mean you want your brother? You stare at him nearly as much as I do.” He was hoping Sephiroth wouldn’t cut him down where he stood, but he couldn’t help being snarky. Though if the man did have designs on his ‘brother’ there really was no hope for him, there was no way he could compete with that. Sephiroth was gorgeous too, just… well… too much like a brother to him, the same as Genesis.

The look that Angeal got was one of pure ice, green eyes narrowed into a dark and deadly glared. “Tseng is not simply my brother by title...” They may not have been blood brothers but they were blood family. The mere thought that Angeal would even suggest that he be with his brother in that way... It made him shiver with disgust. 

He smirked, “So does that mean that if I consider you my brother, that I can’t have him? Or would I just need to ask for your permission? You know like the whole asking the father of the bride thing.” Angeal face-palmed again, “What the fuck am I saying. It’s never going to happen, I’m too fucking busy to actually have a life. Forget I said anything.”

“Dude... someone has a crush hard... And a massive hard on.” Reno chuckled having looked under the table earlier and seeing the very visible tent.

“What are you three morons talking about?” Tseng moved up to the table, dressed once more but hair still soaking wet and plastered to his head.

“Getting ice cream.” Angeal said as he kicked Reno in the shin. “So what if I like my dessert colored?”

“Colored? I would say you like your dessert pale.” Reno gunted gripping his shin as this time it was kicked by Sephiroth. “Actually I am only on a short break… I need to return to ShinRa as I am down one Commander. Slum rat... Come on, Veld was looking for you as well. You have an explosion to clean up.” Before Reno could even think of saying that wasn’t him, he was hauled up by his collar and dragged out of the VR building.

Angeal simply stood there a bright blush staining his cheeks, “Another crack about liking Vanilla. But I was asking Seph if he knew if said ice cream shop had Rainbow Sherbert.” He was frantically trying to get the image of Tseng as his dessert out of his head.

“Right... Because a tease about Vanilla ice cream is warrant for your face to turn the same color as your roommate’s jacket.” He shook his head eyes glancing to the dark sky just visible out the front windows. “Come on, I’ll treat you to dinner... Even though you should be buying since you took so long...and lost.” 

Angeal spluttered, “Hey! It’s not my fault no one would fight me, and I refuse to give up my honor code Turk. Besides I was totally expecting to lose to you, to be honest. I’ve never won against you, you’re just fun to fight.” But he turned towards the doors and started walking.

“Your honor… it’s a game, there is no honor in a game Hewley.” He rolled his eyes stepping out onto the sidewalk and glancing around. They weren’t that far from the Turks compound, so he knew were a great deal of restaurants were... It was just what was he in the mood for. Simple... actually ... simple... Home cooked. But... that would mean taking him down under the plates. “You good with going down under?”

“Maybe there should be. Games have rules for a reason, a person is honorable if they follow them, are they not?” He wasn’t going to change himself for a game, that was just dumb. Angeal moved out to the sidewalk with Tseng, looking around at the random neon signs that now lit the night.

“Down under?” Angeal’s brain paused before kicking in again, “Oh, to a slum, sure. So long as I get food soon, I’m good with anything.”

He kept his mouth shut, normally guys like this they would be ripping into them and calling them pussies all the live long day... He was going to be nice though... At least for the moment. 

“Yes, there is a place that is to die for down there, trust me... Once you try it you will want to move into her apartment up stairs and just live in her gumbo pot.”

Angeal turned his head and gave his companion an indecipherable look, “I’ll take your word for it. Though, I doubt that’s where you live.” He had to poke fun at him, it was somebody else’s turn to be made fun of anyway. “This place got a name,or am I to be surprised?”

“No name, you hear about it from word of mouth.” He ignored the comment about where he lived, seemed the SOLDIER didn't realize exactly where it was. The complex the Turks had overtaken was sought after by the rich and famous... Rhapsodos too. 

“I would ask how you can manage to have a business that doesn’t have a name… but it actually makes sense in a way. I’ll just follow you then.” Angeal answered and proceeded to do just that, a little miffed that his joke had gone unheeded.


	3. Mama Odie

The trek down was long and the train packed with ShinRa employees heading home for the night. “It's sad… Watching his dog's return home.”

“I feel like I should be offended by that remark.” Angeal said from his position leaning against the wall of the train, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. He knew people were taking pictures of him, talking about him, trying to talk to him - even ShinRa employees never really got to see him. He didn’t want to see them, and was making a point of ignoring everyone except Tseng.

“We're all his dogs... No matter how much we do not wish to believe it. When he tells us to bark we do.” Tseng was sitting down, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed for the moment.

“I don’t think most of his dogs have ‘barks’, they’re mostly just ‘yappy’ dogs… all talk and no action. S’why everything takes forever to get done.” Angeal sighed at the inevitability of it all.

“The lower dogs are the yappers, I was speaking more of the heavily muzzled guard dogs and attack dogs.” That actually fit them perfectly... Guard dogs for the Turks... Attack drugs for the SOLDIER.

“Fitting.” Angeal acknowledged his comparisons with a smirk. “Though I think this company would probably run better if the muzzles were taken off. But that’s just my opinion.” He readjusted his position against the wall as the train began to slow, not wanting to slip when it finally jerked to a stop.

“It would, but you know by now those muzzles will never be removed. I’m sure if one bit out we would have more to fear then a simple muzzling.” Not moving an inch as the train screeched to a stop he was the first one out of the train. It was far too loud in there and it was driving him insane. 

Angeal followed Tseng from the train, carefully avoiding the other passengers who were bound and determined to touch him or get a picture or comment. While he was much better at dealing with people than Genesis or Sephiroth, he didn’t like doing so any more than his two friends. “You never know. We could all simultaneously turn on Heidegger and shoot him and then just wait to see what the rest of those fools do. It could be entertaining if nothing else.”

“I can tell you already, if it is SOLDIER... You would be executed... If it is a Turk.” The President would be hiding under his desk knowing he was the next to be killed. There was a reason the Turks got away with so much, the president was damned afraid of them... They knew every dirty little secret that he had and they also did not fear him like the rest of the world did... As was proven when he tried to pull a stupid stunt and Veld decked him and threatened him at gunpoint.

“Yes, but would we be killed by Turks doing their sworn duty or by robots commanded to by an idiot who doesn’t even understand how they work?” Angeal had to ask, he figured that if both militaristic branches turned on the idiot with their leashes there wouldn’t be much anyone else could do. And his suggestion had been that both turn at the same time, knowing that the other would back them up. Apparently, however, that wouldn’t be the case. He shrugged and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. “I guess it doesn’t matter anyway. It’s not like the SOLDIERs care enough about who’s in charge of them. They take their orders from Seph, who unfortunately is still mostly a ShinRa robot.”

Tseng actually stopped dead and the glare he gave Angeal was as cold as ice. The man might have been a few inches shorter than Angeal but he made damn sure they were eye to eye when he faced him. “If I hear you call my brother a ShinRa robot again Hewley, I will rip your tongue out through your ass hole and feed it back to you. I will not stand for you or anyone disrespecting him in such a way.”

Angeal rolled his eyes, though he had no doubts that Tseng would indeed carry out said threat without so much as blinking. “I wasn’t intending to insult him. He’s one of my best friends. I only meant that he’s rarely given the opportunity to really think things out for himself. Hojo tends to pitch fits over it.” That gave the SOLDIER another thought, “Think we could all kill Hojo instead?”

“Trust me... We’ve all thought about it many times. Knowing him he has a contingency plan already set... Like some clone ready to take on his mind if his body dies.” He stepped back heading towards Wallmarket. He didn’t like when anyone attacked his brother, he had helped raise him and pull him out of his shell... He didn't’ like people assuming things about him.

“He would.” Angeal said petulantly, they all hated Hojo, mostly because he tended to mess with Sephiroth’s life on a regular basis. Just because the man was his father didn’t give him the right to fuck with his DNA. He shook his head again, banishing thoughts of allowing Sephiroth to have his way and mutilate the man. Allowing it would probably do more harm to Sephiroth than good anyway. Best to let someone else kill the fool...eventually, hopefully.

Angeal warily stepped after Tseng, still well aware he had angered the man and that that anger was still there and still directed at him. He figured he was lucky that the smaller man hadn’t already broken his Mako enhanced body parts like twigs, he could still feel the Mako in his body working on some of the nastier bruises he’d gotten while fighting him in the VR. So he was going to tread carefully for the remainder of the evening in the hopes he didn’t get himself killed. Sephiroth and Genesis would never let his spirit live it down if that happened, just thinking of all the ‘I told you so’s’ made his skin crawl.

While he was well known for holding grudges... And boy could he hold them. He started to calm down as they drew closer and closer to what was known as his home away from home... Stepping up to a shabby building that looked three seconds from falling down he couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face. Stepping in knowing Angeal would follow he was almost instantly pulled into a bone crushing hug, the tiny old lady he had come to love as family trying her very best to squeeze his internal organs out his mouth.

Angeal looked at the building they were obviously heading toward with curiosity, it seemed almost too rundown to house any type of business. He saw the smile that graced Tseng’s face and his stomach flip-flopped, the sensation had him checking his stride and wondering at himself. But he quickly pulled himself together and followed the other man inside. As his eyes adjusted to the lighting he saw that Tseng was being squeezed by a tiny lady, who obviously knew him well. Seeing Tseng accept affection from anyone that wasn’t a Turk or Sephiroth was interesting though, and was something he filed away in the little room in his brain reserved for happy memories that kept him from going crazy after getting new Mako injections. After looking around at the small diner that was obviously well cared for (at least on the inside) he wondered if the exterior was on purpose. He stood there awkwardly, not knowing if he should find a table, or wait to be seated. So he simply stood just inside the door and waited for Tseng to be released and tell him what to do. ...He winced to himself, perhaps he was a little too accustomed to taking orders.

“Look at ju!” Odie pulled back turning his face this way and that as she looked him over. “Ya haven’t been down to see meh, was afraid ju had run off and gotten yaself killed.” She hugged him tightly once more not allowing him to answer her. “Come I make ju jor favorite meal.” Laughing softly Tseng stood back up straightening his shirt. “Not just me today mama... I have a SOLDIER boy with me as well.” This was when she finally noticed the massive SOLDIER standing in her doorway. “Well look at ya... Ya gonna clean this old mama out of house and home!”

Angeal couldn’t help but grin at the tiny woman, she seemed to know that Tseng’s job was dangerous at the very least, but that wasn’t really important. The fact that he had called her Mama is what threw him a bit. It was obvious she wasn’t actually his mother, though she certainly seemed like the motherly type. “I’m Angeal Hewley, it’s nice to meet you ma’am.”

“There be no need to call me ma’am, it be mama or notin.” Moving up to him, she did not give Angeal the chance to object or get away. She pulled him down with a strength no woman her size or age should have had and pulled him into a crushing bear hug.

Slightly shocked at how strong she was Angeal hugged the woman back by instinct alone. He blushed a bit as he answered her, “Mama it is then.” His eyes glanced up to look at Tseng not at all sure what he’d followed the man into.

Tseng only smirked, Angeal would learn... Sephiroth had when he first came down here just as they all had. “Bring us your finest meal mama, I’m sure you are going to have a new son afterwards.”

‘Mama’ finally released him to beam over at Tseng before gesturing them to a table. Once they were seated she whirled away. “Well, that was something else.” Angeal was simply staring after the woman a dumbfounded look on his face.

“Welcome to mama Odie... as I said, you can not not love her. She is just so infectious... And everyone is afraid of her. AVALANCHE and SOLDIER can be at the tables next to each other and if they so much as glare at each other she’ll be over in a heartbeat.”

Angeal grinned, “Sounds like a winner to me. It’s good to have a place that’s neutral ground… even if it’s neutral by force.” Even if said ‘force’ is simply a force of personality. It was never a good idea to annoy the person who made your food.

Sitting down he was not at all surprised when a few minutes later a MASSIVE spread was laid out before them, everything from fried chicken to a home made salad. Not even thinking to wait for Angeal he dove in, hungry as hell from not eating practically all day. He was Mako enhanced... He needed to eat a hell of a lot more than what he had that day.

Angeal blinked at the amount of food, but then again, this woman was apparently used to making food for Mako enhanced metabolisms. Seeing Tseng simply dive into the food as soon as it was placed before him made him grin. It was obvious the only real food Tseng had gotten that day he had gotten long before his ice cream hours before. Angeal took an empty plate and began piling food onto it, he had to get something before Tseng ate it all. Once he was satisfied that he had enough he began eating himself. The food was divine! Tseng was right, he’d probably try to come back here as often as work allowed… or perhaps do the same thing he had done today and take time off just to come and eat here. Maybe drag Genesis and Zack with him, Sephiroth too… though he was sure Sephiroth had been here before already.

“See what did I tell you.” He could tell simply by the look on Angeal’s face that he had found a new favorite spot for food. Who knows maybe he would be nice and when he brought Sephiroth up food from here he would bring Angeal a massive plate as well. Hell Odie would probably start to make one for him anyway... Though it would come out of his pocket... Nah he would just steal Angeal’s wallet and make him pay for it... Not like SOLDIER boy needed his money for anything.

Angeal smiled at him, then frowned at the look on his face. He sighed, “You’re thinking about stealing my wallet again aren’t you?” He shook his head a smirk gracing his lips and went back to eating. He honestly didn’t have a problem with it, he just wished Tseng wasn’t so good at it that he didn’t even feel him do it. The idea of the man’s hands near his ass for any reason had him getting a little hot under the collar… so he focused on his food again. “You could just ask for it you know. It’s much more honorable.” His smirk turned into a grin as he used his own motto against a man who was it’s anathema.

Tseng didn’t miss a beat. “Turk remember.” He pointed at himself with his chopsticks, Odie knowing the man hated forks with a passion always had a set just for him. “We leave our honor and morals at the door, so...” He swallowed his food aiming for a chicken leg next. “Pulling the honor card... Does as much as pulling the ‘Don’t burn Cadets’ card on Genesis. It just doesn’t happen.” Filling up his plate again he pointed the sticks at him again, not caring that if he was back in Wutai he would have gotten his ass beat... Literally. “Besides... I can hack your bank account... Wouldn’t be that hard to get your money without you ever knowing.”

“Only because I never really pay attention to it… which is most likely your main excuse for stealing my wallet in the first place.” Angeal snorted before continuing to eat his food.

“No that is because I want to see how oblivious you SOLDIER boys really are to the world around you. You were the last of the golden trio I needed to pickpocket.” Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a leather wallet with LOVELESS stamped into it. Pulling out a few gil he tossed it to Angeal. “Dinner is on your friend here.”

Angeal blinked, “When did you even see Genesis? ...Nevermind, forget I asked. I’m just gonna eat.” He shook his head as he put Genesis’ wallet in his other back pocket and then finished his plate before sitting back with a contented sigh. “So good.”

He patted his stomach before glancing back at Tseng, the man was beautiful. He mentally slapped himself, “Well I’ve probably got to get back. I need sleep if nothing else, I’ll need an early start tomorrow since I took today off. Thank you for hanging out with me this afternoon. And I apologize again for taking so long to advance in that game.”

“You can’t leave yet, you haven’t had dessert yet, and trust me... If you think the food here is good just wait for her famous beignet.” As if on cue a massive plate stacked high with fresh hot beignets was set down in the center of their table, along with the customary to go boxes for the rest of the Turks and Sephiroth. “I hope ju left room for mah famous beignet.” 

“Always mama... Always.” Tseng gave her a fond smile before practically shoving one of the pastries into his mouth.

Angeal sat back down from his almost standing position as the tiny woman came back. He grinned at her and obligingly took one of the flakey morsels, he watched as Tseng devoured one before taking a bite of his own. Having refrained from moaning over how good it was he snagged several more from the plate.

Tseng snorted around the one currently in his mouth and went back to eating. He was full... Beyond full but he could not deny having a bunch of these. “Food coma here I come...” Which would be fairly accurate... He would be in a food coma for the rest of the night.

Angeal nodded his agreement as he finished his last bite and sat back with a groan. “That was fantastic.” He patted his stomach lightly.

“Looks like you’re going to need to loosen your belt there Hewley... You gave yourself a gut.” He wasn’t much better, but then again no one was here. They all entered hungry and left with their belts undone and in a food coma. “Just throw a blanket over me if I fall asleep.” He mumbled leaning back in his chair.

Angeal shook his head at the man across the table from him, a small smile gracing his lips. “Well, if Gen’s paid for our meal already I think it’s time to head out. I could carry you if you want, or just leave you here.” He took a quick look around the place, “Though I don’t see any blankets handy, so you may have to do without.”

“Nah we can get a ride up, Gun should be ending her shift down here.” Flipping open his phone he sent a quick text to the woman, not all that surprised when he got a response only a few seconds later. If he or Veld texted you were supposed to answer right away unless you were in a position not to. “She’ll meet us a few blocks away.”

Angeal blinked, his now sluggish brain trying to register that comment. He was pretty certain that the only ways topside where the train tracks and crawling through ducts and such. He mentally shrugged and then stood up from his seat finally, pushing the chair in and stacking the dirty dishes so they were easier to carry.

Hey, they were Turks they had access to all the fun toys and secret passages. How did they think they got all the military vehicles off the plate? Standing himself he set Genesis’ cash down and hugged the old woman tightly. “You spoiled me... As normal.”

“I’ll just follow you then.” Angeal finally answered, ‘Like a lost little puppy.’ He chastised himself with a visible wince. Though he was sure that the image of a now almost completely dry Tseng hugging a little old lady like she was the best thing in the world would be branded into his brain forever. The Commander got his own hug before he was able to escape the room that he felt had somehow suddenly gotten too hot to bear. Once outside the stench that was Midgar filled his nose and he had to resist coughing.

“What I wouldn’t give to live in a place where I could see the sky every day. Not a plate or a smoggy haze, but the actual sky.” He sighed as he leaned his back against the wall outside the door recalling Banora and how green and vibrant the place was. He missed it, though he couldn’t say he really missed the people much. His mother, yes… but the only other person in town he even liked, had come to Midgar with him. He had tried for a couple of years to get his mother to move out to Midgar as well, but now he could understand why she had refused. He stuck his hands in his back pockets as a way to both keep them warm, and check for his wallet. Finding it, thankfully where he had last put it, and Genesis’ in his other pocket he kept his fingers wrapped around them. It was rather late and they were in the slums, pickpockets worked even the streets of the plate this late at night, he wasn’t going to risk losing his wallet to anyone but a Turk. Because, hopefully, a Turk would eventually give it back.

“Hmmm, a few blocks away in which direction exactly?” He mused to himself as he waited for Tseng to come out. Hearing a sharp laugh from inside brought him back to himself and he remembered the large amount of boxes that Mama had left on the table. He could have banged his head into the wall! Quickly he went back inside to offer his services in carrying what was obviously supposed to go with them. He was sure Tseng was used to the burden...but there was an extra set of arms this time.

“You done day dreaming of greener pastures?” Tseng smirked, having heard him easily outside the door even as he fought with trying to pile all the boxes into bags. The man really did need to get out more that much was obvious, on multiple levels. “Hey... when we get back up to the plate, what do you say we drop these off at the complex and go out for a drink? This time I’ll pay.” Since they had paid for everything else so far tonight. It was the least he could do and a drink really sounded good tonight.

Frankly Angeal needed one too, the man needed to relax for once in his life. That… and it would be entertaining as shit to watch a hungover Commander dealing with his hyper active puppy the next day.

“You want alcohol on top of a food coma…” Angeal reached over and placed his palm on Tseng’s forehead, “Well you don’t feel sick. So, are you just insane? ...wait...don’t answer that.” He shook his head and carefully hefted one of the bags full of food. “But, sure, I’m down for a drink.”

“Turk remember… we are about as affected by alcohol as SOLDIER are.” It took a lot of alcohol to get them drunk, that and with a full stomach it would take even longer. “I haven’t been out drinking in a while, been too busy to hit some of the clubs around the complex.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to any of them. With the exception of the small bar in the theater on Loveless Avenue.” Leaving the building again Angeal rolled his neck and a series of tiny pops ensued, with a sigh he looked back over to Tseng. “So, where exactly are we headed?”

He shrugged moving over to where one of the female Turks was waiting for them and loaded everything into the trunk. “I guess wherever sounds good as we walk by.” He smirked and handed Knife a box knowing she was about to start demanding it at any second. “Back up to the complex please.”

Angeal smiled at the other Turks as they came up to them and handed over the bounty he assumed was for all the Turks. ‘These guys sure get spoiled… maybe I should switch professions? ...yeah right! I wouldn’t last through training.’ He snorted at his thoughts before hopping into the rig after all of the Turks, checking his back pockets for the wallets again as he did so. He had to be certain they were there… Tseng had officially made him paranoid about it.


	4. Clubbing and Sex

The Turks were indeed spoiled, their company cars were Maybachs, the back seat where the two were seated were luxurious to the max. Sighing softly Tseng actually reclined the back seat some and laid down contently. “Almost never ride in the back of these... Think I might change that.”

Angeal chuckled softly at the remark, “It is better than bouncing around in the bed of a military truck. Nothing but the hard metal floor to sit on and having to be careful that none of the equipment, or men, bounce out the open back.” He laid his head back against the rest and closed his eyes, the vehicle was well tuned, you could barely feel the hum of life as it moved through the streets. A pout crossed his face, “Wish I could get a truck that runs like this, but I’m certain by now that they make the things to be loud.”

“These are custom ordered by Veld, we’re the only ones that are allowed cars like this. And there is a reason.” There was soft giggling from the front. “Yeah... the half a million price tag.” Tseng hummed in agreement, eyes closed as he was nearly falling asleep in the leather seat. “That is a big part of it.”

Angeal shook his head against the headrest, his eyes still closed. “Meh, don’t need anything quite this plush. Just something more quiet...well for personal use anyway. Even the damn sedans we’re allowed to use are loud. It would look rather awkward if the ShinRa Army showed up in these.”

Tseng snorted at that shaking his head slightly. “You show up in this they will think they have Turks showing up... You might scare them off that way.” It was actually funny how they had such a rep that people that had never seen a Turk before KNEW the car that they drove and would bolt for the hills when they saw it.

“If that solved wars I’m sure Mr. “Gyahaahaahaa” would try it.” Angeal tossed out in a most dishonorable way. “Though… how do you guys get any work done then, if just the sight of the car scares people off?”

Tseng glanced up seeing eyes watching him from the front seat. It was pretty obvious that Angeal had no idea what they really did... If he did he would not have said that. “Oh trust me... We still get our work done.” He left it at that, not offering up any sort of explanation as to exactly how they managed to get their work done.

Angeal nodded his head slowly before turning toward the window and finally opening his eyes again. He watched as buildings and what was left of them flew by and was for once glad that he wasn’t really all that sneaky. What the Turks did was generally dishonorable… hence all their cracks about it previously, with his mindset, there was just no way he would be able to do that kind of ‘work’.

It took a very certain type of person in order to be a Turk. As they said, when you put the suit on you leave your morals at the door. You did things you may not like… hell he had been forced to have sex with a woman... A few actually... To get information from them. Thinking about it though made Tseng’s skin crawl.

Angeal turned his gaze back to the other occupants of the car - one black haired female stuffing her face in the passenger seat and a blonde driving the car, then there was Tseng across the back seat from him. The man’s eyes were closed but his face was contorted like he was thinking of something extremely unpleasant. He took a quick glance out the window again to see that they had cleared the plate and wondered what kinds of places were near their destination that they could go to. Let alone somewhere where he wouldn’t get harassed for just being who he was. “Hmmm, perhaps I shouldn’t have done so well in the SOLDIER program… then this stupid fame thing wouldn’t be such a problem.” He mumbled to himself.

Tseng snorted still not opening his eyes, simply enjoying the car ride. “Another perk to being a Turk, we can be damn good at our job and no one wants to follow us around with a camera.” Those that did though normally ended up dead a few minutes later. “Just put your honor away for a night and tell everyone to fuck off.”

“I can’t ‘put my honor away’. Being honorable is who and what I am, SOLDIER certainly didn’t make me that way. I just can’t be that rude to people unless they’ve been rude to me first.” Angeal shrugged, he would do what he’d been doing all day: ignore everyone who wasn’t right up in his face.

“And that is why it took you most the day to get through a VR simulation that takes the average 14 year old 2 hours.” Yawning he rolled over onto his side and stretched. “Are we there yet?”

The two girls up in the front giggled and shook their heads. “You haven’t told us where you are intending to go... Other than a bar knowing you.”

“Surprise me.”

Angeal’s eyebrow rose, “So I like teaching and I won’t attack people who don’t attack me. There is nothing wrong with that. Besides, it was fun… which I’m certain is the actual point of a game such as that anyway.”

He leaned forward and stretched his back a bit, “I thought we were going back to HQ and then finding a place… though I guess you guys could take the food back yourselves…” He petered off not wanting to insult either Turk by being ‘gentlemanly’ and saying he would like to help them.

“It’s fine, we’re used to bossman doing stuff like this. He tends to be scatter brained when he’s tired.” Which by the fact he looked almost completely asleep in the back seat told them he was extremely tired at this point. “We know the perfect place though, brand new club that we’ve all been dying to try out, this way... You two can tell us how it is.”

“Sounds good,” Angeal smiled at them, then over at Tseng. With a chuckle he pulled out his PSH and snapped a photo, “Such an adorable sleepy face.”

“That ends up on any website I know exactly who’s balls I am cutting off and putting on my wall.” Tseng grumbled not opening his eyes still. He would make sure to steal the PHS and delete the photo himself. That was not exactly something he wanted getting out, or fuck... Genesis seeing.

Angeal smiled and saved the photo in a private photo album on his fantasybook page. “Well, so long as it’s you, I’d allow you to keep them.” His flippant comment was automatic, a response system engaged and well sharpened from being around Genesis and Sephiroth for far too many years. It took him a moment to register what he’d said and a blush slowly overtook his face, but he didn’t retract the statement - it was after all, true.

That instantly had the two girls in the front giggling like mad, an almost cooed “Someone has a crush!” floating back in a sing song voice. Cracking his eyes open only a little, Tseng shifted enough to kick the back of Knife’s seat. The force sending the woman into the dash board. “Ow... hey…”

Angeal’s face felt like it was on fire he was that embarrassed, he even actually snickered when Tseng kicked her seat. But then his usual self settled back in, “You gonna live?” He made every effort to keep his eyes glued to the scenery out the window, he’d probably die of mortification if he looked at Tseng.

“Yeah...” She grumbled glaring back at Tseng, she would love to kick his ass but knew better... Tseng didn’t pull punches with them. They were Turks not women to him, and while he showed great respect towards women, they didn’t count because of that. “Hey... here you go, wow look at that line.” A massive line of men and women all dressed for the club stood outside a building, the base so loud they could feel it pounding through the bottom of the car.

“This is going to kill my head.” Was Angeal’s first response then, “Are we really doing this?” He finally turned to look at Tseng a brow raised, “And are we going to simply wait in line forever… or just head for the door?”

Raising a brow he gave no explanation just stood up out of the car and moved over to the doorman. Before the man could even open his mouth, Tseng had his wallet out presenting his badge. Turk was the key to the city, no one wanted to fuck with you and deny you entry. The doorman stiffened slightly seeing the badge and lowered the rope for him. “I have one other, he’ll be coming in a moment.”

Angeal just blinked before opening his door, he leaned towards the women, “Is he always like this?” Gun’s snort was enough of an answer as he got out of the car. He shook his head and went after Tseng. “Don’t be intimidated by him, he’s just prickly.” Was the Commander’s comment to the man at the door, whose jaw dropped at seeing him as he followed Tseng inside.

“Prickly?” Even over the pounding music Tseng had been able to hear the comment at the door. “You’ve known me for a day and you are calling me Prickly?” He muttered something in Wutain and headed off for the actual bar. Man was a pain in his ass already.

Angeal shrugged and pitched his voice to be heard through the noise of the club, “I had to tell him something. He looked like you’d killed him already.” He followed the Turk to the bar and ordered a beer for himself before looking the joint over. His ears were already ringing, but he knew if he stayed long enough that that would die down. The music itself wasn’t bad and there didn’t seem to be a bunch of idiots trying to shout over it so the only thing that was loud was the music. And he had to give the bartender credit, he hadn’t stuttered when he asked Angeal what he’d like, though he’d paled and his eyes were the size of saucers… though… that could have been Tseng’s fault as well.

“Here’s your drink Mr. Hewley.”

He turned back to the bar with a smile and took the mug that had been placed there, “Thanks.”

“I bet you the place will see a spike in business, SOLDIER 1st Class Commander Hewley showed up. People are going to be flocking here simply to see if you come back.” Though he was sure the place was about to get ten times busier than it was now. Word would get out fast that Angeal was here and people would be flocking here to see him. “Might need to see if a private room is open, unless you want to spend all night mobbed.” He picked his own drink up from the bar, something far harder and far sweeter than Angeal’s beer.

He shrugged again, “I’m always good for business. But you may have a point… and if you’re actually planning on getting either of us drunk, I’d rather not be being mauled by a bunch of people I could break if I’m not careful. I’ll also need something stronger than beer…”

He glanced around for a menu and saw the black board behind the bar with the night’s specials on it. “Oooh, Long Island Ice Tea, yes please!”

The bartender grinned at him, “I’ll get it to you once your beer’s gone.” Angeal nodded his acceptance of that and took a long swallow from the mug in his hand.

Tseng made a noise and shook his head. “No... get him a Turk special. This man wants to get drunk... We’ll get him drunk.” Setting a hand on Angeal’s shoulder he moved off to see if he could find a VIP booth or something where they could be and not get mauled by a bunch of soon to be horny fangirls and boys.

Angeal shook his head and leaned toward the bartender, “Whatever he just said, can come after the Iced Tea.” He scanned the room after the man’s nod and noticed that he was, predictably, already being stared at. He took another long swallow of his beer and pinpointed Tseng just as a woman dressed up as a ‘cute cheerleader type’ -as he’d heard several of his fellow SOLDIERs call them- walked up to the man and attempted to engage him in conversation. Angeal snorted into his drink, she was most likely trying to get the Wutain out on the dance floor. Angeal’s brain paused for a moment and then he had to force it to run away from the thought of Tseng dancing… he couldn’t afford to get hard while standing alone at a bar.

Tseng had become aware of her the minute she separated from the herd, in a place like this you had to constantly be on guard in a sense. Even if you didn’t outwardly show it one had to constantly monitor movement and people's actions. He had felt her eyes on him well before she actually made the move to break away and come after him. He ignored her for the moment looking for a bouncer.

“Um, excuse me? I was wondering… would you dance with me?” The girl wound on finger around a blonde pigtail in a motion that made Angeal gag from clear across the room. Being ignored however didn’t deter her in the slightest, “Hey Handsome, are you really gonna ignore me?”

His enhanced sight gave him the pleasure of seeing her pout as Tseng continued to act as if she wasn’t even there. Angeal really wished he could hear what she was saying, but then again… he also didn’t want to spew his beer everywhere. He thought about going across the room and ‘saving’ Tseng… but the man was perfectly capable of handling things himself, and to be honest, he was enjoying the show… even if it didn’t really have sound.

Seeing she was going to be one of those types, he finally stopped, feigning abjuration to her presence. Tucking a strand of renegade hair behind his ear, he gave her a smile that would melt most women. “I'm sorry, music is a little loud. I have to refuse though, I only dance with those whose balls are between their legs, not on their chest.”

Angeal had just started taking a drink when Tseng finally reacted to the woman and he watched from the corner of his eye as her pout turned into a smile, and then there was a slight lull in the music and Angeal heard what he said. The girl turned pale and then red but after that Angeal couldn’t have told you what happened, he was too busy choking on beer. Once he finally had himself under control and all the people around him stopped looking at him like he was crazy he had to wonder: had Tseng said that because it was true… or just to get her off his case?

Oh it was 100% true, man was as gay as you could get. Giving her an apologetic smile Tseng continued to look for a bouncer for which to secure a booth for them. Though... He did get enjoyment out of that, women at times tried too hard and she had tried WAY to hard.

Angeal downed the rest of his beer and as he’d said he would, the bartender had his Iced Tea waiting. With a grin Angeal took it and went back over to the door where a bouncer was always standing. “Sorry, I’ve just got a quick question.”

“What can I help you with Mr. Hewley?”

“I was just wondering if there were any VIP tables available? The Turk and I would like to not get mauled while we’re here.”

“Let me check.” He messed with something in his ear, reminding Angeal of the Turks, and asked his question. A moment later he focused back on Angeal, “They’re clearing a table for you on the second floor, the music should be a bit quieter up there as well.”

Angeal smiled, “Thank you very much.” Then he went after Tseng, “Tseng~ we got a table upstairs, come on.”

Having just been about to ask a nearby bouncer he finally managed to track down he blinked slightly, looking over his shoulder. “Of course you would... I’m sure they started clearing one off for you the minute you stepped in the door.” Well seemed there was some good that came of being famous in a good way. He was famous in certain circles but those normally ran in fear or tried to kill him if he showed his face.

“Nah, I just asked the bouncer at the door. Their clearing one off now. Come on.” Angeal grinned at him before locating the stairs and heading up to the second floor.

Yeah door would have been a pain in the ass to get to from where he had been, why he didn’t even try. Shrugging he followed the man upstairs happy to have a dip in the sheer amount of noise. It was still loud but at least now his heart wasn’t pounding with the bass. “Well at least we don’t have to scream to be heard.”

“A definite plus.” As he topped the stairs Angeal looked around, it wasn’t as loud up here sure, but it was still open to downstairs with a balcony type setup. There also seemed to be seating on an actual balcony off the far wall where floor to ceiling windows gave a great view of the streets of Midgar… not really something Angeal ever wanted to stare at. He took a swallow of his Tea and smiled, it was done just right.

A hassled looking young woman flittered over to them, “Mr. Hewley? You’re table is in the back corner, if you’ll follow me?”

Smart, he thought to himself, putting them in a corner would make it easier for them to relax. There wouldn’t be so many directions a threat could feasibly come from. “Shall we?” He gestured for Tseng to precede him after the woman.

Looks like he was going to need to leave a big tip, SOLDIER and Turks seemed to have the same mind set, they didn’t like their backs being to people. Well certain SOLDIER, Turks that was a known fact. Any time he was at a restaurant he wasn’t completely sure of he always had his back to the wall. Sliding into the booth he sighed softly and downed the rest of his drink. “Another of these please.”

Angeal sidled his way onto the opposite side of the small table from Tseng and set his glass down. He leaned back in the plush leather seat before looking over at Tseng and wondering if he looked as tired as the Turk did. “This place doesn’t seem too bad, but I’m not really sure what kind of a report the girls were looking for.”

“That's because you don’t know them.” He did and he knew exactly what the ladies were looking for. Hot eye candy they could giggle over and swoon but not take home. No... too many strict rules came into play for that. The list of who they could bring home could fit on a gil... The list of who they couldn’t bring home could wrap around the globe a few dozen times. “They want eye candy...”

“Of the male or female variety? Cause I’ll only be of help if it’s guys they wanna look at.” Angeal admitted as he finished off his drink and a waiter brought Tseng his new one. He stopped the woman long enough to ask, “Could you get me whatever was next on my list? The bartender should know… something about Turks… I didn’t understand.”

She nodded and head back downstairs so Angeal took another look around, this time at the people instead of the building itself. There was a group on the balcony that was made up of obvious jocks, probably...hopefully, from the local college. High school students had better not be in here! The sudden thought had him smirking, since it wasn’t like he’d never broken rules before. Genesis was his best friend after all. He shook himself before scanning the area again - most guys were paired up with a gal, and none of them were all that good looking. Granted he had Eros incarnate sitting across from him… so, what did he know?

“Male, none of them swing that way. Only a few males bat for the same side too... Unlike SOLDIER which seems to be primarily gay.” Tipping his head back he down right chugged his drink in under a few seconds and set the empty glass on the table. He had already given orders that he was to have a drink at all times until he said he was done. Hearing Angeal fumbling over the drink he chuckled. “Turk special... It’s a concoction that Reno invented to get Sephiroth shitfaced in a few drinks...”

“...Welp, I’m screwed then. If it can get Seph in a few it’ll probably get me in one. Even Gen has a higher tolerance than I do. Which is just sad. And not all of SOLDIER are gay… honestly I think it’s just the guys in charge.” His eyes looked off to the side his mouth puckering in the opposite direction before looking back at Tseng, “Most the guys here don’t seem all that great though. Do they want to ogle guys who are subpar because they might get dumped on their ass if they did it to all the hot guys they work with?”

“Women get desperate when they don’t have anyone and a Mako fueled sex drive. They will look at just about anything, but there are the rare guys that come in that are easy on the eyes... Rare, but they do show up.” Sighing softly he could already feel the buzz starting in the back of his skull and the pressure behind his eyes. “Feels good to finally just let everything go and relax.” It had been a while since he had been able to hit a club.

“Men get desperate too.” Angeal mumbled into his drink, ‘But I don’t go looking for hot guys to make it worse.’ He thought as he set his new glass on the table. The stuff smelled sickly sweet and tasted a bit sour… but a good sour, like those candies his mother used to get. “This is good.”

He was a bit surprised, there were very few types of alcohol he actually liked. Though most anything with vodka in it would do. He didn’t actually like beer, but at SOLDIER gatherings it was generally all that was available, so he’d gotten used to it. “You should call this The Sweet ‘n’ Sour or somethin’ instead of the Turk Special.”

Reclining into the seat again he had to agree, today had been a nice break from the norm.

“Nah...” He laughed softly stretching as he picked up his own slightly less powerful version. “Turk special sounds a lot better.. It fucks you up... Just like we do.” Head back against the back of the chair he actually giggled slightly. “Yeah... we fuck shit up all the time...” Ohh he was getting a really really nice buzz on, what he got for chugging one of his drinks.

Angeal shook his head at his table partner, “Alright, if ya say so. Turk Special it is.” The warm feeling in his stomach was beginning to make him sleepy but there seemed to be a smaller version of the rather large dance floor downstairs up here… and Angeal liked to dance. Though, he wasn’t quite drunk enough to do it. He picked up his glass again and quaffed what was remaining. A few seconds later it hit him right between the eyes, “Oh, that was a bad idea.” His head banged against the tabletop and he squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to stunt the sudden pain.

Hearing the bang Tseng only started to giggle harder eyes still closed and head back. “You are such a pussy when it comes to alcohol... Oh my god.” Ohh he was getting hit hard with his own if he was giggling this much. His head was starting to feel light already and in a very very good way.

“I get it in reverse. Hangover first, fine later. Ugh~.” Angeal moaned from his place on the table… then, “Do you dance?”

Wow he really was fucked up, he had never heard of someone getting a hangover first then the drunk.. “SOLDIER boys... You are all sorts of fucked up.” Sighing deeply he basically melted into the chair. “Of course... All Turks do, we have to show off the president like good little lap dogs.”

“Wait… show off the president? Or show off around the president? Or show off for the president? Cause wouldn’t you guys dancing detract from any attention he would get?” Angeal’s head really hurt, thinking was a problem.

“All of the above... We show him off, we show off for him, we look good to his buddies to show what a good job he is doing training his good little puppies...”

“That is not what dancing is for.” Angeal stated as he lifted his head from the table, he looked straight at Tseng, his eyes glowing slightly as the Mako in his body began to deaden the pain. It didn’t seem to have any effect on the buzz he had going however, “Wanna dance with me? Though I have to admit, I’m not very good. At least I don’t think I am.”

“Can you even stand?” Tseng pulled his head up and looked at Angeal with a slightly glossed over look. “You... you break my toes I’m breaking your nose...” He pulled himself up stumbling slightly as he tried to find his balance.

Angeal watched as Tseng had a hard time standing, “You think ‘I’m’ going to be the one having foot placement problems?” He stood up in a fluid motion and caught Tseng by the shoulders, “I’m a SOLDIER, all we do is chopping motions with our arms and footwork.” He waits until Tseng seems to have his balance and then slowly leads him to the dance floor.

“Yeah and I’m an Imperial Ass….. Never mind..” Ohh that was bad... That was really bad.

“I can believe that, though I think if I started calling you ‘Your Imperial Assness’ Seph might have a problem with it.” Angeal snorted. When they finally made it to the dance floor he took Tseng’s hands and stepped away from him a bit before he started moving to the music. He kept telling himself that it was mostly a precaution in case Tseng didn’t have his feet yet, but really he just wanted to touch him.

Had he... Had he really not realized what he was about to say? Was he that drunk already that the SOLDIER part of his brain had already shut off? Well... he wasn’t about to question it, hopefully when he woke up tomorrow the man would not remember the little slip up. Gaia he needed retraining on keeping his mouth shut drunk, it wasn’t a good thing to have loose lips in his line of work. 

He blinked slightly at their hands and glanced up at him. “Most people don’t hold hands when they dance like this... This isn’t ballroom.”

“Sorry, just wanted to make sure you had your balance.” Angeal says as he lets him go. Free to move around Angeal does so, because while he thinks he sucks… because his ‘best friends’ have only ever made fun of him, he’s actually pretty good. Moving to the music naturally, not trying to impress anyone, just having fun. It was something he missed doing. Sure training was fun, and he enjoyed teaching others. But it wasn’t really the same.

If there was one thing Tseng had always been it was self conscious, it was hard to loosen up even this drunk around anyone but the other Turks. Drinking a little more as it was brought up to him he felt himself loosen up finally, body swaying easily to the music that was pounding in his ears and chest.

Angeal grinned as Tseng finally got into the swing of things, he took another glass of the Turk Special and downed it in a few swallows. When the alcohol hit him he winced but didn’t falter in his dancing, he knew that if he stopped moving… he would fall down. It was nice to have Tseng to watch though. He sighed and turned his thoughts away from the fact that he obviously really needed to get laid. He wasn’t sure why Genesis was always saying that to him, but he supposed the redhead would know if sex would actually help or not. A slow song came on and Angeal knew he was going to crash, moving so slowly just wasn’t going to be possible with how drunk he was. “Dude, you have Turks that can carry me out of here right?”

Tseng snorted, a very drunken laugh leaving his lips in the process. “No… they will drag you out... Not carry you… can... Can the big... Big bad SOLDIER not walk?” He started to laugh at his own humor and shook his head. He was starting to reach the point where he was going to start looking for someone to sleep with, he knew he got that way when super drunk, his previous lovers had cashed in on that fact.

Angeal shook his head, “I honestly think that if I try to move at a walk I will fall down and never be able to rise again.” He chuckled, “Perhaps we should run instead? Or I could jog in place…” There was a long purely vocalized stretch in the song and Angeal gave up. “Oh fuck it.” He grabbed Tseng’s giggling self by the arm and moved them back to their table where he sprawled across the seat in an uncoordinated heap. “Can’t move anymore, world spinning.”

“You... are a fucking lightweight... Holy shit Hewley, with your size and Mako I expected you to out do Seph, not him drink you under the table ten fold.” He collapsed in a heap on the chair, laying over it sideways so his legs hung off one end and his head off the other. “Lightweight... Lightweight!”

“I told you that even Gen can out drink me, lemme ‘lone!” Angeal laughed out. He sat there for a few long moments, as his vision finally cleared and then he slowly sat up. He spied Tseng tossed across a chair and had to smile, “Don’t kill me for this, but you’re adorable.” He folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them, “Also, I think I’m going to forego drinking anymore tonight.” And he closed his eyes as the stupid slow song that had ended his fun finally came to an end.

“Not…’dorable…” He grumbled and sat up, dark eyes taking in the massive figure before him. The alcohol finally hitting a high enough level in his bloodstream that the man in front of him was looking very... Very tempting. Standing fluidly he moved over and pushed Angeal back into his chair before climbing into his lap purring.

Angeal’s eyes flew wide as he was shoved back into the leather booth and he suddenly had a lap full of Turk. The sound he emitted sent a shiver through him and he automatically raised his hands to Tseng’s hips but he didn’t know if it was simply to help him balance or to make sure he couldn’t leave. His sleepy and alcohol addled mind just couldn’t seem to keep up, “Tseng?”

Purring all the more he shifted so that he was facing him fully, knees on either side of his hips, and arms draped over his shoulders. “What... don’t give me that look. I... I been watching you all day... I know what you want...” Releasing one shoulder he grabbed one of Angeal’s hands and moved it so it was covering his ass. “That is what you want.”

Angeal moaned and instantly hardened, closing his eyes he forced himself to take deep breaths. Though even that was proving a bad idea as the smell that was Tseng engulfed his senses. “Yes I want you. But I’m pretty sure you only want me because you’re drunk. A-and, that’s not really okay with me.” Though he left his hand where Tseng had put it, honestly afraid to move at all. It seemed to him that there were only two options: Tseng would kill him, or he’d fuck the man over the table.

Tseng actually pouted, lower lip sticking out just slightly as he looked at him. “You’re telling me you don’t want this...” Taking his other hand he pulled it and slipped it between them, placing Angeal’s hand right up against a very hard section of pants. “To play with? It can be all yours tonight... You can do what you wish with it, it won’t mind it wants to be played with.”

He was dying, that was all there was to it. Heaven or Hell didn’t matter, he was still dead either way. Angeal groaned, “I do want it, very much actually, I have forever. That’s not the point.”

He took a deep cleansing breath before opening his eyes, he was still drunk, and he knew it. But he apparently wasn’t drunk enough to act like Genesis. He leaned forward and kissed Tseng’s cheek, “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable first.”

He wasn’t about to admit that he’d only ever had sex once in his life, and that only because Genesis manipulated him into being his first when they were sixteen. And then the idiot had done nothing but complain about how horrible he was at it. At any rate he was far too weak against Tseng in particular - if the man really wanted a fling, he’d give him one, to hell with the consequences… if there would even be any. But he drew the line at having sex in a public place.

Purring at the easy acceptance, he stood finding his balance easily and downing the last of his drink he headed towards the exit. It would take too long to call one of the other Turks back and frankly he didn’t want to hear shit from them, at least not yet. Waivering slightly as he managed to make it outside he looked around, trying to get his bearings and where a good hotel was. Thankfully the club was only a few buildings down from one of the top hotels on the sector 8 plate. “Come... come on Angeal… Hotel... Right there.”

Angeal followed the man out, making sure that their tab was paid first. He rolled his eyes at the man but had to grin, “Works for me.” He moved up and wrapped an arm around Tseng’s waist both to help them keep their balance and because he wanted to touch him. The man really was adorable. Once to the hotel, which took decidedly longer to get to than Angeal felt it should have he paid for a room for the night, took their key and steered them toward the elevator.

Waiting until the Elevator doors were firmly shut he pulled Angeal to him, back pressing against the wooden panels and kissed the man hard, almost desperately. Fingers curling into the front of his shirt, tongue dancing across his lower lip.

“Mmmm~.” Angeal wrapped his arms around Tseng, pulling him tighter to him and flicked his own tongue out to meet the one teasing at his lip. With the small portion of his brain that was still functioning he managed to hit the number for their floor. But then he was fully occupied with the hot Wutain drunk in his arms.

A soft deep moan reverberated up through his chest, tongue teasingly moving against his. Releasing his shirt Tseng’s hands slid around back, going down under his belt to grip two very firm rounds of flesh under his pants. Oh those were beautiful... Hard and tight but at the same time so squeezable.

Angeal gasped when those dextrous fingers clamped over his cheeks almost missing the ding of the elevator. With a low growl he grabbed Tseng’s thighs and hoisted him up shivering as his legs automatically wrapped around his waist, as the doors slid open he carried him from the contraption. A quick look around had him spying the number of their room just to the left of the elevator so he moved over and shifted the hand that was still clenched around the key from the firm thigh it was supporting, unlocked the door and pushed it open.

He couldn’t help the squeak at being hoisted up, it was not often that someone could pick him up like this. Purring all the more he helped Angeal with the door without removing his hands and squeezed tighter when it was just the two of them in the room.

Angeal smirked as they moved into the room and the door closed as the part of his mind that was all things Tseng cackled gleefully… however, that purring of his… and the hands squeezing his ass were seriously going to melt him soon. The man really was like a panther. He moved them over to the bed and crawled on top of it still holding onto Tseng and settled them laying on their sides. His hand swept up Tseng’s body from his thigh to the back of his neck where he plunged his fingers into his hair as he captured his mouth. He ran his tongue around the outline of his lips before slipping it just past their plumpness and tasting the warmth that was Tseng with the tip before retreating again. He would have started to undress either or both of them… but honestly he didn’t want to let go of him long enough to do so at the moment.

The drunk Turk though had no issue, there were too many layers between them and he did not want that at all. Pulling back away from those sweet lips he started to tug Angeal’s shirt off, his other hand tugging at Angeal’s belt wanting that gone and away the most. “Why do you SOLDIER boys have to wear so many layers.” He was only wearing pants and a shirt, having forgotten to do laundry the day before and so had no underwear.

Angeal chuckled, “Hey, I happen to be in less than usual. Our uniforms are insane!” He pulled his shirt off, only having the one instead of an undershirt like he had to wear with his uniform, and tossed it to the floor. Then he helped Tseng with his jeans, undoing the belt and button as he kicked his tennis shoes off his feet. “At least I didn’t wear boots today.”

“I was a Cadet with you remember, I know exactly what the uniform entails.” And how bad of a wool allergy he had to boot. Purring at the sight in front of him, he ran his hands down the broad well defined chest. Trailing them down to his belt line he gripped the jeans and with well practiced moves had them pulled down past his hips revealing to him the prize inside. Ohh that was beautiful, man was large in more ways than one. Not even bothering with the pants any longer he leaned down taking that beautiful member deep into his mouth.

Angeal rolled his eyes at the remark but didn’t really have time to answer before his jeans and boxers were being yanked down his person. “Fuck!” His head fell back as Tseng’s mouth closed over him. His hands bunched into the comforter as he tried to keep himself upright while his body shivered in pleasure.

He moaned deeply around the massive length. It was almost too big, it hardly fit in his mouth and he just KNEW this was going to be a very sore... But very ...very fun night. Wrapping a hand around the base he started to work it, hand working in time with his mouth. He felt like a kid in a candy store right now. Angeal’s length had always been the talk of SOLDIER and secretaries, and while he had seen it on odd occasion over the camera system... To be able to actually play with it and taste it…

With another moan Angeal dropped his chin to his chest and opened his eyes, not really sure when he’d closed them. He carefully kicked his jeans and boxers off and watched for several seconds as Tseng drove him crazy then his gaze wandered over the still dressed man. “That’s a problem.” He levered himself up a bit doing his best not to disturb Tseng and reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling up slowly so that he could graze his fingers along the satiny skin of his back.

Not even thinking about the fact his back would be fully exposed, he released his toy for the brief moment it took Angeal to pull the shirt back up and over his head before diving right back in. He almost felt starved with how badly he simply wanted to just suck on this dick.

Angeal shivered as the air hit his now wet cock and moaned again when Tseng replaced his mouth. He ran his hands over the planes and angles of Tseng’s back noting the tattoo he’d seen when they were younger but more concerned with how he was going to get the man’s pants off of him. He had to fight with himself not to have his eyes roll to the back of his head in bliss as Tseng’s mouth continued to torture him. His eyes wandered over the lithe body sprawled out next to him on the bed and he brought his hand up to play with Tseng’s hair. “I’ve always wondered what your hair felt like.” He murmured quietly.

Dark eyes that were quickly turning blue looked up at him, cock half hanging out of his mouth as he did so. Had the man really wanted to play with his hair that badly? Releasing him, the man pulled back slipping his own pants and boots off and sat there allowing Angeal to have his fill of what exactly he would be getting tonight.

He pouted a bit when Tseng moved but could do little but stare as he was finally bared to his gaze. He flopped back onto the bed flinging an arm over his eyes, “You’re too fucking hot!” It was a rather teenage thing to do and say… but it wasn’t like he’d ever gotten to say it before. ‘To hell with it!’ He thought and lunged back up, he grabbed the back of Tseng’s head with one hand while the other arm wrapped around his waist and pulled the man to him again. He noticed the change in eye color and wondered about it for half a second before he kissed him again, registering a few seconds later that he was also tasting himself. He’d never been so hard in his life!

The laugh that had been about to bubble forth at his words was cut off. Moaning deeply he gripped onto dark black strands tightly, hips shifting so that he could feel that luscious cock against his backside. Slowly he started to rock feeling it slide along sensitive flesh. Someone was very... very ready.

Angeal whimpered when Tseng began moving that delicious ass against him. He pulled the man’s head back slightly and ran his tongue down the hard cords of his neck to nibble on his shoulder. He loved the feeling of Tseng’s fingers in his hair, a turn on he had been unaware of until this moment, he shifted slightly his eyes rolling back up into his head at the friction the man in his lap was creating. He nuzzled his way back up Tseng’s throat to his ear sucking the lobe into his mouth and releasing it before asking, “What do you want?”

“I want this…” Reaching back he gripped Angeal’s cock stroking it while still moving against it. “Fucking me into a wall... The bed... Anywear you please. Just as long as it’s inside, ramming. Me. As hard. As. You. Can.” He accentuated each word with a squeeze and a pull. “I don’t want to walk tomorrow.”

Angeal shivered and added his own hand to the mix, he wrapped his fingers around Tseng’s and pumped a few times before leaving Tseng to it and slicking his fingers with his own juices and rubbing them through the crevice poised above his cock. Finding the warm heat of Tseng’s center he pushed a goopy finger against it lightly. “I believe I can help with that.”

He teased him for a bit, pushing the tip of his finger in and then pulling it out. But he was really too hard himself to keep it up for long. He slid a finger in, though only knuckle deep, and began stretching the tight hole. He didn’t want to hurt him after all, sure the man obviously wanted it rough, but he was pretty sure that was different.

A deep moan left his lips, hips bucking slightly at the teasing finger. “Such a tease.” It was such sweet torture though. When he finally made the move to put the entire thing in he wiggled, muscles tightening up around him giving him an idea how tight he was going to be. It had been a while since he had sex, this would be heaven.

“You like it.” Angeal’s breathing hitched as the muscles around his finger squeezed, much more of this and he’d be a drooling mess unable to do what he wanted! He wiggle his finger around, pulling and pushing it back in ever so slightly, in order to loosen the man a bit. He knew he was on the large side, much bigger now than he had been at sixteen - something Genesis always bemoaned since Angeal refused to ever have sex with him again. He also refused to hurt Tseng, so he played with him until he could fit three fingers. Then he went searching for the spot that Genesis assured all and sundry, every man had.

He didn’t need to be drunk to know that this felt wonderful already. Working his hips he rode those fingers, twisting just enough that the next time those fingers plunged up they hit the money spot. A near scream ripped from his throat as electricity shot through his body. If those fingers could find that spot, he could only imagine how hoarse he was going to be when it was that massive dick hitting it.

Angeal grinned like a feral wolf when Tseng screamed and mentally noted where that spot was. He made sure to angle his fingers there for the next couple of bounces, wanting to make sure he did in fact have the right spot. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get his dick to hit anything on purpose, but he was damn well going to figure it out!

Screams ripped from his throat every time he brushed against it. Panting hard he gripped the back of Angeal’s hair, yanking on the strands hard enough to force his head back. “Enough fucking around... Fuck me already.” This was driving him nuts, he wanted to get fucked and by something a hell of a lot bigger then three fingers.

Angeal shivered as Tseng yanked on his hair and wondered if that was an odd turn on too. He grinned evilly at the man and flipped him onto his back on the bed, however, instead of what the man wanted he did something he wanted to do. He kept his fingers inside of him simply wiggling them around as he took Tseng’s member into his mouth. He’d been dying to give the man some payback for the onslaught earlier. Though he was glad he had in fact found the right spot, he could listen to this man scream forever.

There was that squeak again. Flopping onto his back he barely had time to sit up before he felt warm wet heat surround him. Crying out with the dual pleasure he flopped back on the bed, chest rising and falling rapidly with his breathing. At this rate he was going to cum all in his mouth. Hitting that spot over and over again was driving him that much closer to the edge.

That adorable squeak, Angeal thought to himself, was also something he enjoyed hearing. It surprised him that Tseng could be surprised. He moaned around the length in his mouth as the taste finally hit him through all the alcohol on his tongue, he would drink this down any time. He flicked his tongue across the tip before swallowing the whole length groaning as it’s bulk stretched his throat a bit, this was heaven.

His abdomen started to tense, he could feel the pressure building all through his body, most notably in the organ currently surrounded by a hot warm mouth. “Gaia... I’m gonna... God…”

Angeal whimpered, he could listen to the sounds this man made for the rest of his life! He swallowed around the length in his mouth and then began bobbing his head up and down over it, shivering in ecstasy every time it plunged down his throat. He wanted Tseng to cum for him, now! He wiggled his fingers some more straining for that perfect little spot.

It hit like the ShinRa Express. His back arching up off the bed he came deep into the man’s throat with a cut off yell. Body shaking he collapsed back down onto the bed, eyes shut and breath coming in hard pants. That... wow he had really needed that.

Angeal sucked his way off of Tseng and removed his fingers from their hot sheath, rising up on his arms to look at the man. He licked his lips to make sure he didn’t miss any of the delicious fluid that had just shot down his throat and grinned like that cat that got the cream. Either Tseng was far too horny or he wasn’t as bad at this as he’d thought he was. He levered himself over the smaller man, careful not to rest any of his weight on him, but allowing their bodies to touch lightly. Looking down at Tseng’s flushed skin, his mouth slack as he breathed hard and his eyes squeezed shut he couldn’t help thinking, “Beautiful.” He leaned down and kissed the side of Tseng’s mouth, not even realizing he said the word aloud.

Slowly brightly glowing blue eyes with flecks of purple mixed in blinked open, glancing up at him as he tried to catch his breath. The flush at the words was hidden behind the flush already staining his cheeks. “Sap.” Was muttered in a breathy voice.

Angeal blinked at him and then shrugged his shoulders, “Gotta have something to make me normal. You’re eyes are freaking amazing.” He would have never guessed that those dark irises could be so colorful.

His eyes? Turning his head slightly he caught his image in the mirror hung across the room. Wow... How long had it been since he saw those colors? A long time that was for sure. “This is my natural color… They turn back when the Mako in my blood kicks up.”

“They're gorgeous,” He bent his head and nuzzled into Tseng’s neck, “Just like the rest of you.” He knew he probably shouldn’t be saying any of the things that kept spewing out of his mouth, but he couldn’t seem to control it. The fact that they were true wasn’t really helping him feel any better about pouring his secret thoughts into the air… especially to the person they were about. He lapped at the pulse in Tseng’s throat and moved his weight onto one arm, freeing the other to run over the man’s chest. He played with his nipples as he came into contact with them, fleeting pinches before smoothing his palm over them. He was so hard it was nearly unbearable, but he wanted Tseng excited again before he aimed for his own release.

This time the flush was visible on his cheeks, though Angeal wouldn’t see it now being down by his neck. Gasping softly his back arched pushing his chest more into those devilishly good hands. Most men he knew didn’t like this, he however loved it. He was already growing hard again, something no one had been able to do in a long time.

Once he felt that hardness coming into contact with his own Angeal moaned and ground his hips down for more of the delicious friction. His hand stopped teasing the now hardened nipples and wandered down to stroke the velvety length brushing against his thighs and abdomen. Tseng’s penis was perfect, and he debated with his own dick for a moment about whether he should suck the man off again or finally fuck him… fucking him won out. He trailed his fingers down the warm pulsing member before disengaging it completely and slicking his fingers with his own precum before they found Tseng’s entrance once more. He toyed with the outside, slicking the rim before gently sliding a finger inside. His lips left Tseng’s neck to take up where his fingers had left off on those beautifully dusky nipples, sucking on them and nipping them lightly with his teeth. A tortured groan came up from his chest, this man tasted amazing EVERYWHERE!

This was sweet sweet torture and it was starting to drive him nuts! The man needed to hurry up already and fuck him into the bed! As if to convey that feeling, he tightened the muscles that were surrounding his fingers and pushed down slightly, forcing them in deeper.

Angeal grinned against Tseng’s skin, “Reno wasn’t kidding, Turks really do do everything fast.” He chuckled before rising his head and kissing Tseng’s mouth while he removed his fingers and positioned himself. He really hoped he didn’t hurt the man or disappoint him as he had Genesis.

Despite being drunk with both alcohol and pleasure he managed to reach down and smack the back of Angeal’s head. A loud moan though left his lips at the feeling of something very large resting against his back entrance. Good Gaia the man needed to just fuck him already!

Angeal snickered at the head smack and slowly pushed himself into the heat that was waiting for him. A groan left his throat at how tight it was and he buried his face in Tseng’s throat once more as he pressed in deeper. He went excruciatingly slow in the hopes that it would allow Tseng’s body to adjust to his size quicker, but he never stopped moving until he was seated firmly and couldn’t go any further. A shiver wracking through him at being so close to the only person he’d ever had dreams about.

Never had he ever felt this full before in his life, looks could be deceiving as the man felt much larger then he looked. Groaning loudly he drug his nails down Angeal’s exposed back, his own arching allowing slight movement of the dick shoved deep inside him.

Angeal gasped and shuddered as Tseng’s nails raked down his back, if he could have gotten any harder than he already was he would have. The movement had his dick twitching and he began to slowly pull out, though only a short distance, before slowing pushing back in. He rose up on his arms in order to watch Tseng’s face, hoping against hope that he wasn’t hurting the man in any way.

The only thing hurting was how agonizingly slow the man was going! Bright blue eyes looked up at him when he felt the weight lift from his chest. “I’m not glass.. Stop acting like I am and fuck me already.”

Angeal smirked and leaned down to kiss him, “Your wish is my command.” He pulled back slowly until there was nothing but just the tip of his cock inside Tseng, then he slammed into him. Nearly coming undone from the motion and the feeling of something gripping at his dick so tightly he paused again shaking with need. After a few seconds he began to push in and pull out at a decent pace, it felt amazing to him, but he was more focused on Tseng’s face than how he himself felt. He wasn’t really sure how to ‘change angles’ as Genesis described it, but if Tseng was satisfied with what was already happening he wouldn’t have to worry about all the shit he didn’t know how to accomplish.

Mouth falling open, small breathy screams left his throat. This was, well there was no way to describe it, no sex had ever been like this. The sheer size alone was enough to make Angeal stand out from the others, but it was how he moved. He wasn’t trying to be fancy and slamming his cock into area’s that would just bring pain, it was simple ramming and that felt like heaven to him.

“Fuck, I love the sounds you make.” He scattered light kisses over Tseng’s face as he rocked in and out of him. He was so close! Just because he’d only had sex once before didn’t mean he’d never pleasured himself, he knew he was going to cum at any moment. He just wanted Tseng to cum with him. With that in mind he recalled the position that spot had been in and sat up a bit, he didn’t slow his thrusts, but he did make them a bit shallower as he searched for it. Even the slight change in angle him sitting up had done made him clench his teeth together as he fought against his own orgasim, he hoped the angle gave Tseng what he was hoping to give him.

He was just about to ask what Angeal was doing when the tip of his cock brushed against that holy spot deep inside that instantly caused his vision to flare white. With it a loud cry of pleasure what felt like electricity shot through every nerve in his body. 

As Tseng’s body seemed to explode around him Angeal released a shout of his own cumming deep inside the warm sheath of the man underneath him. With just enough brain power left to realize he was going to fall over he angled himself so that he fell to the bed next to his lover and not on top of him. He was a little concerned that his eyes wouldn’t focus, but he’d heard Sephiroth mention something like that happening to him before, so he didn’t comment on it. Once the shivers of ecstasy had calmed a bit he could finally focus and he levered himself up on one arm to look over Tseng. Just looking at his gloriously naked and limp body made his dick twitch for more and he groaned and buried his head in the comforter.

He laid there limp as a noodle breathing hard. Two in a row... That... that was new... And he liked it. He didn’t want to move, his back end hurt to move. The cooling of the cum slowly dripping out of him and the sweat coating his skin made him shiver and not in a good way. If there was one thing he hated, it was feeling dirty. “Shower…” He mumbled slowly pulling himself up.

Angeal raised his head and looked over at him, “Want some help with that?” His energy was already back and he was pretty certain he’d burned all of the alcohol from his system with that final explosion. He was already half hard again, but he could ignore that, Tseng looked like he’d just been put through an old fashioned clothing press… though certainly not as flat as that would make something.

“Depends can you keep your hands to yourself?” Shower after sex… normally turned into round two if he was followed in. He had no idea why it always ended up like that, but he had yet to ever take a shower after sex and it not turn into the next round.

“If all you want to do is get clean, then yes.” Angeal answered truthfully, his partial erection dying off as he sat up on the bed.

“You say that now.” He had lovers previously say similar things, and that was never how it ended up. Pushing himself off of the bed he was thankful the bathroom was so close, he felt weak in the knees simply standing let alone trying to walk.

“You can just tell me no, you know. So long as you think you can actually make it to the bathroom and into the shower by yourself.” Angeal watched him with concerned blue eyes.

Tseng made a sound waving him off. He was fine, just a little weak in the knees... That always happened after really good sex, at least from what he had heard. “I’ll be fine... Stop being a mother chocobo.”

Angeal shrugged and flopped back onto the bed, “Alright then. I’ve seen you soaked enough for one 24 hour period as it is.”

“Yes… don’t be surprised if you see Sephiroth with a bob cut tomorrow...or pink hair.” Oh he was going to get his brother for this, that was for damn sure. “I’ll be back out in a few minutes, too damn tired to take a long shower.” At this point he was going to be hungover as shit and he was tired as hell. All he wanted to do was fall over and snore the night away in that soft bed.. Just... jizz free.

“Alright, if you fall asleep in there I’ll save you from drowning.” He watched them man disappear into the bathroom and decided that he should probably clean himself up… “Can you toss me a washcloth, preferably wet?”

A second later a soaking wet washcloth flew out of the bathroom nailing Angeal dead in the face.

“Thanks!” Angeal rolled his eyes and chuckled as he cleaned himself up and then made sure the bed wasn’t super gross either. Once done he left the cloth on floor by the bathroom door and put his clothes together on a chair. Making sure that he had both his own wallet and Genesis’ before he turned the covers down on the bed and crawled in. Now that he wasn’t doing anything, he was pretty damned tired.

Nearly falling asleep in the shower, told him it was time to pull his ass out from under the blissful hot water and head to bed. Slipping his pants back on he trudged out, towel wrapped around his hair and collapsed back onto the bed pulling the blanket up and around him.

Angeal was nearly asleep when Tseng crawled into the bed, he made sure he wasn’t taking up any more space than he actually needed and finally drifted off listening to the rhythm of Tseng’s heartbeat which he could hear through the pillow. It was something different to listen to than his own, which is what usually put him to sleep. It was nice.

He was asleep almost the minute his head hit the pillow, wonderful sex, alcohol and a full belly would do that to just about anyone. Even asleep, the Turk part of his brain was still active and a blade was hidden under the pillow unconsciously. Hopefully Angeal knew better than to try and wake a Turk up.


	5. Idiotic Mistakes

Waking to sunlight streaming into his face Angeal groaned, why hadn’t his alarm gone off? He really didn’t want to get chewed out for being late to work… he was never late! He rubbed a hand down his face and then stilled… ...wait… fuck, well he was probably still late for work. He sat up and looked around, noting Tseng still asleep next to him, cocooned in the blankets. A smile crossed his face at seeing him, he really did have a peaceful sleeping face.

Angeal slid from the bed and grabbed his clothes before heading for the bathroom and taking a quick shower of his own, using the disposable razor he found on the counter to shave his face. Once he was clean he put his disgustingly sweaty smelling clothes back on and left the bathroom.

If there was one person that was near impossible to wake in the morning, it was Tseng. The man enjoyed sleeping way too much and when he was hung over no one dared to even think about waking him before he awoke on his own. Man tended to shoot first and not give a shit later.

Seeing that Tseng hadn’t woken up yet Angeal found his PHS and after taking another picture he decided he should probably get some help. He knew Tseng was dangerous, probably more so when he was asleep, and he’d heard the distinctive sound of something other than skin sliding under the man’s pillow when he got into the bed. He wasn’t going to take any chances, just because he was sup’ed up with Mako didn’t mean he couldn’t die. And not knowing what kind of weapon Tseng slept with… he called the only Turk who’s number he had. The line picking up instantly. “Hey Rude, um… should I just leave Tseng here? Or is there some way to wake him up? He seems pretty dead to the world. I took a picture and he didn’t make a snarky comeback.”

So it was true, Angeal had managed to finally get the Commander into bed. Well… at least the man was smart enough to call them “Which arm is under his pillow.” He didn’t need to even ask if an arm was under the pillow, man always slept like that in a strange place. That would tell him what weapon was under there and also give him an idea about how truly asleep the man was... So in turn how dangerous he was at the moment.

“Um, I’m not really sure. He’s pretty cocooned but he’s lying on the left side of his face, and seems to have his whole body face the same way… so his right would be able to come up defensively faster… but with him I seriously have no idea.” Angeal moved over to the bed and looked down at the man, trying to find the answer to the other Turk’s question.

“Blade.” Came the almost instant answer, if it was a gun he would be on his stomach fast asleep. Being on his side meant that he had a blade and so had to actually swing his arm out to keep from catching the pillow or himself when he drew it. “Don’t touch him... He needs to wake up on his own, if you try and wake him you will come out with your head only hanging on by a ligament.”

“Ooo, sounds fun. Well, shit, I’m late for work anyway. You wanna tell Seph that I’ll come in later and work all night if necessary?” He wanted to watch Tseng wake up, and he really didn’t care how long it took. He’d order up some food and see if that enticed a reaction from the sleeping Turk.

Angeal was going to greatly regret that decision, there was a reason they let Tseng wake up on his own... And alone... A hung over Wutain Turk was about the nastiest S.O.B. you could ever meet.

Once he hung up the phone, Rude’s ominous silence weirding him out a bit -sure the guy was generally quiet...but not like that - he ordered room service. Which thankfully all hotels plateside offered. Once it arrived he his stuffed his face with pancakes, fresh fruit and hot tea. Though he was beginning to feel restless. He figured that if Tseng didn’t wake up in another half an hour he’d head into work anyway. And go back to his boring life where he never really saw the man. He sighed and slumped back into the chair he was in at the small table.

The first sign that he was waking up was the slight shifting of the figure on the bed, the first real sign of life from him. Next was the shifting on the pillow as his hand drew tighter around the blade. Someone was here in the room with him, he could hear them breathing.

Noting the movement Angeal stilled instinctively, then forced himself to relax and called out quietly, figuring the Turk would have a pretty bad hangover, “It’s just me Tseng. There’s food if you want it.”

Blinking slowly at the voice, dark eyes blinked open and glanced over to the figure in the room. Okay what the hell had...oh… that was what had happened. His hips hurt and the memories while foggy were slowly coming back.

Angeal watched him over the rim of his tea cup, not really sure what to do, but certain that getting up was a bad idea at the moment. He wasn’t really sure what ‘the morning after’ was supposed to entail since he’d never had one before. Genesis had left his room in a huff and not spoken to him for a week, there hadn’t been any waking up to it, or alcohol involved though. And he was pretty certain that ‘the morning after’ would be different with a Turk anyway, especially this one. So he said nothing more and eventually stopped looking at him as well, focusing on drinking his tea and not stressing out over not knowing what to do.

He was slow to pull himself out of bed, taking much longer than it normally would have as he was both sore and hung the fuck over. His head was splitting, and while everything was normally loud to him, every little twitch of Angeal’s muscles was as loud as a bass drum right next to his ear. “Stop breathing…” he growled out, wanting nothing more than to crawl under the pillows and vanish until he was no longer hung over. Actually that sounded like a damn good idea, laying back down he curled up under the blankets, pulling them up over his head.

Angeal shook his head a small smile twitching his lips, “I’ll just go to work then.” He finished his tea and then stood up and headed for the door. He really wanted to go over and kiss the man goodbye, but if just his breathing from across the room was grating on him, there was no way getting closer to him was going to endear him to Tseng. So he simply opened the door, after picking the key up from the floor and tossing it to the cushioned seat by the table, and left the room. Getting into the elevator made him remember the feel of Tseng’s legs around him and he blushed a pretty pink color before forcing his mind onto the day ahead of him. Though he didn’t think he’d ever look at an elevator the same way again…

Ahhh blissful silence... Shifting the blankets he curled up more on the giant bed, warm, hurting... But still a feeling of just general bliss was there. Once he got some more sleep and the headache went away he would be in a good mood... Until then though, anyone that dared to even exist around him was going to die a very very quick and painful death. A slow death while fun would be too taxing and hurt his head far too much.

Angeal made it downstairs and took a taxi back to HQ and headed for his room, once changed into his uniform, his teeth and hair brushed, he went to offer his apologies to Sephiroth and Lazard before returning to his own office. His first stop was Lazard. After knocking on the door and being told to enter the first thing out of his mouth was, “Thank you for allowing me to take yesterday off. I apologise for coming in so late this morning. It won’t happen again.”

Lazard simply shook his blonde head at him, “Don’t worry about it Hewley, you seem much less stressed out, so obviously it did you good. Genesis is late by design nearly everyday, I think you being late at least once is allowed.”

“Thank you Sir.”

Lazard shook his head again, “Go on with you. There’s a pile on your desk just waiting for you.”

Angeal couldn’t help the wince, but left the room and headed for Sephiroth’s office. He knocked on the open door and peeked his head in, “Seph, you here?”

“Define here…” There was no sign of the General in the office, or wouldn’t have been if a koosh ball wasn’t seen randomly rising up in the air from back behind the massive cherry wood desk. “You sound better, though be warned Genesis is on the warpath today since you skipped work and didn’t come home last night.”

Angeal grinned and entered the room, “Yeah, I was coming by to apologise for being late to work today. I feel better, though apparently Tseng is rather upset with you. I’d watch out for your hair. And Gen will live.”

Sephiroth snorted, laying on the floor behind his desk and absently tossing the koosh ball up into the air. “Tell me something I don’t know. Man is hung over... He’s a real bitch when he’s hunger over... Wait...” Sitting up quickly the silverlette looked Angeal over, brow slowly raising. “You didn’t…”

Angeal managed to keep a straight face, though just barely, “I didn’t what?” He leaned back against the door frame and lazily crossed his arms over his chest looking at his friend with a raised brow.

“I was raised by Turks, I can read you like a large print pdf blasting across the side of the ShinRa building. Tseng is a sex fiend when he’s drunk… you look like a cat that caught the mouse... You fucked him.”

“Is that a problem?” Angeal really hoped that it wasn’t, especially since he was pretty sure it would never happen again. He never really saw Tseng after all, certainly not outside of work. Plus he didn’t want one of his best and only friends mad at him for having sex with his brother… even if said friend knew about his stupid crush on said brother. Actually, especially since Sephiroth knew about his crush.

“Only if you hurt him.” Tseng was his own person, a very strong willed and stubborn person. Sephiroth knew better than to try and tell the elder Wutain what to do, especially when it came to his love life. The only time he had actually ever stepped in was the first time he had seen Nan lay a hand on his brother. That had been years into their relationship and it pissed him off to no end that he never knew his brother’s chosen lover has been abusing him... Regularly.

Angeal blinked at him horrified, “Why would I hurt him?” He could barely squeak the words out the very idea of Tseng in pain doing strange things to him, very uncomfortable strange things.

Sephiroth caught the koosh, arms still outstretched but unmoving. “You would be surprised what people have done to him.” If Angeal had actually had sex with him no doubt he had seen the extensive scar work on the man’s back… speaking of. “How much of him did you see last night?” It sounded stupid but he needed to know. His brother tended to hide his back around anyone but the Turks.

“Um, all of him? Why?” Angeal was still trying to imagine anyone wanting to or actually succeeding in hurting Tseng. It just wasn’t fucking allowed! What assholic prick had hurt him?! But then his brain finally caught up with the caution in Sephiroth’s voice, “If you’re worried about the tat, don’t be. I’ve seen it before… though that was an accident. It suits him.”

He rolled his eyes as his SOLDIER self settled into place, “And yes I realize what it means. But why the fuck should I care? He’s Tseng.” His massive shoulders shrugged, “That’s all there is to it. Though it explains why I’ll never win a fight.” He slumped into a chair in front of Sephiroth’s desk with a small chuckle.

“We were trained to try and kill him, he’s on our most wanted list. I have to ask and see where you stand for his safety.” That was his brother, and he would kill Shinra himself if it meant keeping his brother’s secret safe. “The Turks know about it, but if it became widely known he would be labeled a spy.” And that was a death sentence in Midgar.

“Seph… I’ve had a crush on him from day freaking one… when I didn’t even realize that the Cadet I had a crush on before was him. I thought I liked two people when really they were the same person. Gee, how observant I am!” He rolled his eyes at himself. “ShinRa can fuck himself, no one’s touching Tseng.” He was dead serious, he was pretty sure he could very easily fall in love with the Turk, and wouldn’t that just fuck up everything? There was no way he would allow anyone to hurt him if he could help it.

“Yeah I know, you didn’t exactly try and hide it when you first became SOLDIER. You kept looking for him, wondering where he was since you knew he had to have made SOLDIER.” At that point Sephiroth had not actually met his brother, it wouldn’t be till a few years later when Tseng was actually a Turk that he met him and made the connection after seeing him fight. 

Sighing softly he glanced to Angeal, finally sitting up so that he could look at the man properly. “If you really want this... Thing... To work, and as more than a one night stand. Just be warned he has jealous Ex’s... one of which is a Turk.” AKA the man could make his life a living fucking hell.

A small smirk lifted one side of his mouth, “While I would love for it to be more. I very much doubt that it will be. Sure, the man’s just as gay as I am, but he’s never wanted me. I honestly feel kind of horrible for allowing it to happen when he was drunk. So not honorable.”

He hung his head in shame but he couldn’t regret it. After all it had been the most amazing experience of his life. “So I doubt there will be any need for any of his Exes to bother.” It hurt, a lot, that he was pretty certain Tseng had only wanted him because he’d been drunk. But such was life. “Besides, it’s not like I have time for a relationship anyway. I’m always too damned busy. Speaking of which,” He rose to his feet again, “I should probably tackle the paperwork on my desk. I wanted to let you know that I’ll stay late if it’s needed.”

“You need to stop reading Genesis fairy tales and watching Disney movies... You can’t pick a guy up one night and the next day be ready to marry... Welcome to the real world Angeal, shit doesn’t work like that. If you want him you need to actually pull your head out of your ass and go after him. Don’t give me this ‘I’m too busy.’ You have a butt load of time off saved up that you have yet to ever take, your ‘honor’ is what is holding you back.”

Angeal frowned at him, that was the second time he’d been told his ‘honor’ was a problem. “Yeah well if all of you seem to have such a huge problem with my ‘honor’ why do you bother talking to me at all?”

He wasn’t going to change who he was, sure Sephiroth had a point, he did have time off saved up - considering he’d never taken any - and he wasn’t sure that yesterday had counted. But just because he did, didn’t mean Tseng had the time either! And then there was the little caveat of Tseng not really being interested in him in the first place that no one seemed to want to address except him! And while it was difficult to like a Turk so much with his ‘stupid’ honor code, he did it anyway. He blew out a frustrated breath and walked out the door heading down the hall and entering his own office. He left the door open as usual and sat behind his desk.

He almost started banging his head against the furnishing when he saw the massive piles of paperwork he needed to wade through. Perhaps Sephiroth was right, he needed a damn vacation. Turning his head slightly he looked over his calendar, he wasn’t scheduled for any actual missions… hadn’t been for quite some time… perhaps he could take a couple of weeks off. Maybe go visit his mother…

Really… Really?! Sephiroth could only stare as Angeal practically fled his office, the urge to slam his head into the desk was almost too strong. That... that was a response he would have expected from Veld’s 5 year old daughter not a fully grown SOLDIER officer. “You are a fucking idiot Hewley...” This time he did let his head hit the desk in front of him, groaning loudly in both frustration and in pain. “Idiot... Idiot idiot...”

Angeal sat back in his chair and glared at the screen for a few long moments, then he composed an e-mail asking for two weeks off in two weeks and tagged it to both Sephiroth and Lazard. That’s what he’d do, go see his mother and just get away from SOLDIER and ShinRa and Midgar for a while. In the meantime he had work to do… though… he might convince himself to ask Tseng to go with him in the next two weeks. Huffing at his own cowardice he opened the first folder on his desk and set to work.

Not even looking at his computer as it chimed at him, he picked his PHS up and without raising his head from the table texted his own lover. ‘Your brother is a complete and utter ignoramus... A moron... A boob... Take your pick.’

Angeal had just finished a large stack of the paperwork on his desk when there was an angry rush of air through his doorway that scattered anything loose to the floor. He had barely enough time to raise his arm in defence before Genesis was throwing a punch at him. “Whoa! What’d I do?!”

“I thought we told each other everything! But NO~ I have to hear through the grapevine that you got laid!” Genesis was dramatically miffed.

Angeal rolled his eyes, “Unlike you I happen to like my personal life, you know, personal. You know that. And who told you?”

Genesis blushed slightly, but there was a triumphant light in his eyes. “You just did. But Seph complained to me that you were a moron. I had to come and investigate.”

He blinked, “So you just assume it has something to do with my sex life?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, face it, everyone knows you’ve got a crush on Tseng, and the Turks were mumbling something about dropping you guys off at a club last night when they brought Seph food.” Genesis shrugged a shoulder eloquently.

Angeal’s head hit his desk, “I really hate you sometimes.”

“Oh no you don’t. You love me. So spill!” Genesis sat lightly on the corner of his desk and leaned forward with an expectant look on his smug face.

Angeal raised his head and glared at him, “Yes I had sex with him. Yes it was amazing.” He sighed, “And yes I’m being a stupid ass about it because I really don’t think the man even likes me. He was just drunk.”

“You’re an idiot!” Came floating down the hallway. Good Gaia the man was daft as all hell. Tseng might have slept with random people when drunk, or well attempted to, he wasn’t allowed to sleep with anyone outside the high ranks of SOLDIER and Turks. But if he didn’t like you he sure as hell would not have been there when you woke up. He could not count how many times he had seen Tseng sneaking back in after a night of sex with someone he did not like.

Angeal’s head banged onto his desk again, “That’s not helpful!” While Angeal had been obsessed with Tseng for… well, ever, he hadn’t stalked the guy! Mostly because he was pretty sure that wasn’t even possible. But since he liked his privacy, he afforded other people theirs. To be frank, other than knowing the man was hott, could kick his ass in only a few minutes, and cared enough about people for one of his best friends to trust him intrinsically - he didn’t really know anything about him. Well, okay, now he knew that the guy was gay, which he hadn’t known before… and that he had sex with people when he was drunk. He heaved another sigh and banged his head against the desktop.

Genesis stared at him slack jawed for a moment, “You really are an idiot. How can you have such a huge crush on someone and not try to find out everything you can about them?”

Angeal groaned, “Because it’s prying? ...because I’m too chickenshit to ask anybody and give myself away. Until last night I didn’t even know he was gay.”

There was a loud thunk, followed by even more equally loud thunks in a very rhythmic fashion. He knew Angeal had a crush on his brother, but he figured the man would at least have found out a little more about him considering they spent all day together. But it seemed like Angeal had done the exact opposite, he hadn’t found a single thing out.

Angeal winced as he heard the thumps from down the hall, “I’m a disaster. Go make sure he doesn’t brain himself, I’m gonna finish this mountain of paperwork.”

Genesis shook his head and punched Angeal in the shoulder, “How about we both go in there and you ask your crush’s brother about the man? Seriously, you are so pathetic, SOLDIER 1st Class indeed.” He snorted and stood up before yanking Angeal to his feet and dragging him back to Sephiroth’s office. “Seph, this man needs demoted.”

“He needs a new brain.” He mumbled rubbing his forehead where he had hit a little too hard. “I don't get it Angeal, you can talk to random strangers all day long and learn their life story but you can't find out shit about a single Turk.” Well that was actually harder than it would seem, a Turk was a master liar.

“Exactly when have I ever had a chance to just talk to Tseng? With the exception of yesterday. I never even really see him. And when I do he’s generally rushing from one place to another or relaxing with you. And I never wanted to intrude.” Angeal flopped back down in the chair he’d vacated earlier, a pouty frown on his face.

Genesis shook his head at the both of them but went around Sephiroth’s desk and began rubbing his shoulders, he hadn’t realized just how crippled Angeal’s social skills were… at least when it came to getting a date. “Angeal? When was the last time you went on a date?”

“... um, does yesterday count? Because if it doesn’t, I’ve never been on one. Since going to the theater with you is so totally not a date. You’re my best friend, we’re practically brothers. Considering those trips as dates is just so wrong on so many levels.” Angeal answered, a deep embarrassed blush blooming on his face.

Genesis froze, “Never?” The redhead couldn’t even grasp the idea, “But you’ve had sex right?”

“Only once before.”

“But… oh fucking shit.” Genesis placed his forehead against the back of Sephiroth’s head. ‘His incompetence in this region is probably all my fault! I was so incredibly rude to him! When I got lippy with Seph he just kicked my ass… but Geal… he probably took my jackassery to heart!’

He bent his head down to Sephiroth’s ear, “Seph, we can’t fix this. At least not us… definitely not me. This is all my fault. If Tseng enjoyed last night… he’s gonna have to convince Angeal he wasn’t terrible, and that it wasn’t well received just because he was drunk.”

Having been in the process of melting under those fingers on his sore back, he glanced back silver brow raising in a very Turk like way. “And what exactly do you want me to say to him? You know Wutains, they don’t talk about that sort of thing.” That was one thing he had learned over the years being SOLDIER, Midgarians tended to brag about their sexual exploits, whereas Wutains seemed to keep all of that behind closed doors. “No you are going to have to fix what ever you fucked up and get Angeal to stop acting like a social recluse.”

“I can’t take back something I meant when I was sixteen Seph. He was horrible… but then again… I begged him to do it and we were only sixteen. But then I spent the half hour or so afterwards telling him how much he sucked… then stormed from the room and didn’t speak to him for quite some time.” He rested his orange head on Sephiroth’s shoulder. “It’s been over ten years, how can I possibly make up for that now?”

Genesis was a little lost, apologising wasn’t exactly his strong suit. “Also, I think that means Angeal is a little more Wutain than he thought… I still wonder who his dad really was.”

“You guys, whispering to each other is totally not lifting my spirits any.” Angeal growled from his seat. Though he guessed neither was calling him an idiot repeatedly… but it had been working. Maybe he was just broken? It would certainly explain why he thought everything to death and made himself miserable all the time. “You know what? Seph, could you let me know when Tseng comes in? I’ll try and talk to him then, I don’t know, ask him to coffee or something. I’m not gonna ask about what happened, cause I don’t wanna seem like some needy freak. But, I would like to actually talk to the man.”

“Don’t offer coffee, he’ll deny it instantly. He hates the stuff says it taste like burnt ass hairs. And secondly.” Reaching back Sephiroth elbowed his lover hard in the gut. “Don’t believe a word Genesis says about someone in bed, mister big shot here thought he was hot shit under the sheets and I was bad, until I corrected him and showed him the error of his ways.” He had done something similar with Sephiroth their first time together, though Sephiroth had been a virgin then too. Minute he said he sucked the redhead had found himself dangling out the tower window by his ankle while Sephiroth had chewed him out, laying out all his faults and shortcomings. He may have been a virgin at the time. But he was raised by Turks…

Angeal blushed at the last part and ducked his head, but then looked back up a curious expression on his face. “So, coffee’s out. I don’t know of any good places for tea… or anything really. Damn, I really need to get out more. So, he’s your brother, what’s something he’d enjoy?”

“Tea won’t work either, his mother is one of the top requested and highest earning Geisha’s in Wutai. He was raised knowing proper tea ceremony and preparation... You won’t find a tea house in all the eastern continent that would stand up to his standards.” He glanced back to see if his lover was still breathing, seeing he was he glanced back at Angeal.

“Movies, horror or superhero... But not any of that fake overly bloody shit they call horror now.” He made a waving motion having been present for several of those and hearing his critique. “Games, he’s a huge gamer...”

Angeal’s head fell back against the chair in defeat, he didn’t really like gaming… at least not the type he knew Sephiroth played. And he’d heard that Tseng got him into MMOs. Granted he hadn’t really found one he actually liked to play either, so he’d given up. Movies he could do, but he didn’t own very many, and you couldn’t really talk to someone in a theater. And then suddenly inviting the man over for a movie after having drunken sex with him… seemed suspicious to Angeal. Like he was fishing for more of the same… when he really wasn’t. Well, he wouldn’t say no to it… but he wanted to actually get to know the guy for a change. Why was this so frustrating?!

‘So much for that idea.’ He decided to himself going back to over analyzing life, “I’ll figure something out I guess. Just let me know when he gets in would you? I should finish clearing the mountain on my desk.”

Sephiroth sighed watching Angeal return to his paperwork. “You can get up off the floor at any time Genesis...” Throwing his feet up onto the desk he pulled his mouse and keyboard onto his lap and with expert ease bypassed the locks on the computer and started up an MMO. “Time to see if Niisan is coming into work or not.”

Genesis had doubled over pathetically when he got elbowed but glared up at his lover once Angeal had left the room. “Would he be in a game first?” The orange top was curious, he knew they played a lot, but he’d seen that Tseng could sleep forever after a good night of sex.

Angeal left Sephiroth’s office and went back to his own… to find more paperwork being placed on his desk by a certain Puppy. “What are you doing in here Fair?”

“You know him, if he’s not going into work he’ll be in game.” Signing into his own he smirked at the character he had made to look almost identical to himself, even using his own name. Was amazing how many people thought he was just a fan boy and not the actual man. Sure enough not long after logging in and moving he saw the tiny big tailed and big eared toon his brother ran with rush by. “Yep he’s not coming into work today.” 

Zack actually gave Angeal a hurt look as he set the paper down. “What did I do to earn being called Fair again?”

Genesis grinned, “You gonna ask him if he had fun yesterday?”

“Nothing, sorry Zack, I’m just in bitch mode today I guess. What’s that?” Angeal asked running a hand over his face, he honestly just didn’t want to do more paperwork. It was a large part of why he’d asked for yesterday off.

“He won’t tell me. Oh hell no! I don’t think so you stupid bitch.” Oh yeah he had been around the Turks way to often. “Come back here you cunt bag. Don’t think you can hit Sephiroth and run.” 

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked ignoring the whole question about the documents, he didn’t know to be honest. A higher up had seen him and passed them off in the hallway and said to take them to his mentor.

Angeal grinned at him, “Unless you want to know far more about my sex life than you’ll ever need to… don’t ask.” He shook his head and reached out a hand, “Let me see those.”

Genesis giggled, “You go get ‘em Tiger, I’m gonna go finish my own paperwork. Make sure you at least get one report done today.” He leaned down and kissed Sephiroth’s cheek before heading for the door. He’d like to stay and watch the man play, but he’d been skimping on his workload the last week or so and he really should get on top of it.

“Yeah yeah yeah... I’ll get a report done once this son of a bitch dies!” He tended to take after his brother a lot when it came to games... He cussed like a bloody sailor especially when people attacked him. He also tended to forget what he was doing when he was playing a game so it was no surprise that reports were completely forgotten about. 

Zack pulled a face at that and stepped away from the desk. “Well... at least you have sex.” Though obviously wasn’t that good if he was being a bitch today.

Angeal blinked at him for a second before laughing. Oh wow, he hadn’t meant to… ugh. “It wasn’t bad, just eh circumstances weren’t ideal is all. Plus it was with some I’ve liked for a long time… so I’m just… I don’t even know. Ahh, I needed that.” Angeal sat in his chair noting that the papers were simply more reports that he needed to go over. He hadn’t realized how tightly strung he was until his laughter shook him loose. “How’s your morning been Pup?”

“If you like him what’s the problem?” Being the ever hyper puppy that he was, he was starting to get antsy, arms swinging as he was trying to contain all his energy. “Well... you missed morning drill so... Uh... been just wandering around.” That was probably the wrong answer but... 

Angeal chuckled, “The problem is that he was drunk… so I’m not sure if it only happened because he was drunk or not. Well then, would you like a training session? Because I really don’t want to work on reports right now.” He glared down at the piles of paperwork on his desk.

“As long as you promise not to be bitchy through it...” He really didn’t need Angeal taking his bitchiness out on him because he was hung over.

“Nah, I think the laughter’s cured it no worries.” He stood up and walked out of the room with Zack, “What are you wanting to work on? Sword work, footwork, hand to hand, Materia?”

“If Genesis isn’t around... Materia.” His fellow officer seemed to like to butt in and normally he came out with second and third degree burns. While he got cured afterwards it still hurt!

Angeal chuckled again, yeah Genesis was vicious with Materia… especially Fire. “Well, so long as he doesn’t overhear us leaving we should be safe.” He paused a moment, “Also… how’d you know the person I like is a ‘he’? Am I really that damn transparent?”

“Well you don’t exactly show any interest in the women that run around, but you sure do follow this one Turk with your eyes a lot.” He saw it every time they were around the men in black, if the one what he assumed was Wutain was around, his mentor’s eyes never left him.

Angeal blushed but continued walking down the hall. In other words, yes, he was that obvious. “Come one Pup, I’ll figure out my love life, or lack thereof, later.”

He shrugged and bounded off after his mentor. Materia training was always a pain in the ass, normally though it was Genesis harassing them, this time though someone else had shown up... But this person was in the wrong place at the very wrong time. 

Getting harassed by his brother, Tseng had abandoned his game for the large man in the training room. Not seeing any warning light he pushed the door to the main floor open. He had barely stepped in when he felt blinding white hot heat strike him, every nerve in his body seemed to ignite at once and his stomach instantly threatened to come up through his mouth. So intense was the pain he didn't feel the burns covering the front of his body.

“Shit!” Angeal was proud of Zack dodging his blast, and that the boy had been doing well grasping the concepts of Materia use… neither of them had been expecting the door to open after all. “Commander Tseng!”

Rushing over Angeal already had his highest Cure casting, though he remembered hearing something about them not working so well on Turks… but he didn’t have any potions or anything on him, so it would have to do. He reached him just in time for the spell to complete and he could hold the man steady.

As the cure spell hit the pain intensified 100 fold. The scream that ripped from his throat had Zack shrinking back. He had never heard any one scream like that being cured. 

Curling in on himself, Tseng started to claw at his skin. Doubling over he started to vomit and shake violently. He had not been poisoned like this in a very long time. “An… Angeal, is he... Is he supposed to look this bad?”

“Shit, no, but…” In a moment of clarity he could have shot himself, he shouldn’t have Cured him. “Zack, you got any potions on you?” He asked this as he lifted the smaller man in his arms gently, “I probably just gave him Mako poisoning. I’m gonna take him to medical… or ...fuck, can you call Seph?” Angeal was beginning to panic and the still rational portion of his brain told him that Sephiroth should know what to do, Tseng was his brother after all.

Tseng was nearly convulsing in his arms by the time Zack managed to pull Angeal’s PHS out of his bag and dial the head of SOLDIER... There was no way Sephiroth would have answered if he had used his phone. Stuttering out what was going on he had to pull the phone away from his ear at Sephiroth’s loud words. 

“He... he says whatever you do do not use Materia around him and don’t take him to medical. He’ll be right here…” While he had heard of Mako poisoning, he had never seen it before... Well he has seen dependency from a few druggies that discovered Mako laced drugs in Gongaga. This though... This was something else entirely.

Angeal nodded dumbly and held the body in his arms closer, “I’m so sorry Tseng.” He moved a bit away from the door and sat down with his one-time lover cradled to his chest. He’d just have to wait for Sephiroth to show up, he felt miserable. He knew he shouldn’t have used Cure on him, that at least was something he’d known about Tseng. But he’d simply reacted before thinking… and now he’d made it worse. He bent his head to Tseng’s hair praying that everything would be alright.


	6. Shock and Suspension

Sephiroth was not the first to arrive, but a man that had Zack going stalk still, eyes nearly bugging out of his skull. No... He was dead! His parents had told him when he found a hidden picture that his big brother was dead... But...

Balto skidded to a halt next to Angeal and dropped down, a large black duffle hitting the ground revealing well organized medical supplies. Within were boxes labeled with code names, one of which was labeled Tseng. “What did you cast on him?” He was already pulling out the box revealing several different syringes and bottles of medicine and a Mako that glowed brighter and purer than any from the reactors.

“He was hit with a Fire spell, level three. And then like an idiot I cast my highest level Cure on him.” Angeal answered, he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen this man before, but it was obvious he knew what he was doing. He looked over at the unusually quiet Zack and saw the look on his face, “Zack? Are you alright?”

“Great... “ Balto muttered flipping through the different vials until he found the right combo. Filling it up he froze hearing a name uttered from across the room. “Balto…” Glancing out of the corner of his eyes he saw a man that the last time he had seen him and been nothing more than a diaper clad waddling toddler. “Zack?” Shaking his head he would deal with this later. Setting the vials back in the case he practically slammed the needle into Tseng’s leg. Instantly the man went limp in Angeal’s arm the antidote to the poison running through his body.

Angeal looked worriedly between the three men in front of him, “Pup, are you alright?” He repeated himself hoping to get the kid to snap out of his apparent stupor. It seemed that Tseng would be alright, at least he hoped so. He wasn’t thrashing around anymore, so that was good right?

“Brother…” Was all that Zack managed to utter in his utter disbelief. The man... The man was a Turk! He wasn’t dead, far from it, he was alive and well and wearing a damn Turk uniform and carrying around medical supplies and Mako.

Angeal blinked at him, then very slowly moved Tseng so that he was laying on the floor and stood up. “Zack?” He moved over to his pupil and put his hands on his shoulders, concern written all over his face. The two men did look alike to be honest they were obviously brothers, but it seemed Zack was shocked by his presence. Though with the man obviously being a Turk… that could be understandable, Turks weren’t supposed to have family, that way they couldn’t be used against them.

Zack blinked up at him owlishly, not really knowing what to say or do. “He was dead... Parents said he died years ago.” Balto despite not looking at him flinched slightly. Actually that wasn’t that big of a surprised, his parents would have prefered he be dead then in jail, that way it didn’t look as bad on them.

Angeal frowned but clapped Zack on the shoulder, “Well, maybe you guys can hash that out sometime?” Obviously he didn’t know anything about the Turk or their family situation, so he couldn’t really offer any advice on what to do. He looked back over to Tseng and ‘Balto’, “The Commander will be alright, right?”

“Once we get him back to the complex where I can watch him he’ll be fine... Probably out of work for a week or so as he recovers. That was probably the worst Mako poisoning he’s had since the Cadet trials.” Packing his things away he glanced over as Sephiroth finally made it up to the training room.

Angeal hung his head, he felt awful. He was having to fight with himself to keep his stomach from coming up just imagining the pain Tseng must have been in, still was. And it was all his fault. He looked over as Sephiroth entered the room, looking at him with a completely lost expression. He couldn’t even summon words anymore, it was too much effort.

While it may not have been known to SOLDIER for security issues, Sephiroth had made damn sure that his two best friends knew better then to use any sort of Materia around his brother. Making sure with Balto that his brother was going to be fine he stalked over to Angeal ready to rip his head off. “What in the hell did you do?!”

“I just reacted, before it even registered that it was Tseng…” He barely got the words out, he couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid! He really just wanted to run away to some dark corner and hide for about a billion years, but his honor wouldn’t allow it. So he tried his best to hold Sephiroth’s gaze and not flinch from him, he had every right to be angry at him after all.

“You could have killed him...” Angeal really was becoming sloppy, they may not be Turks but even they were taught to look before reacting. If it had been Genesis to cast those spells, he could very easily have killed his brother. “I’m putting you on leave until further notice, you’re overworking yourself to the point you are no longer making rash decisions.”

Angeal couldn’t help the wince, but nodded his head in agreement, “I understand.” He wanted to ask if Sephiroth would work with Zack while he was gone, but didn’t have the courage. He just stood there like a moron, not knowing if he should leave now or not.

“Angeal?” Zack asked moving up beside his mentor. He didn’t like this, Angeal hadn’t meant to do it on purpose... Why was he getting punished like this?

“It’s alright Pup, the General’s right. I’m just not with it lately. But don’t worry, I’ll be back to save you from Fireball Genesis soon enough. Make sure you keep up with your training.” He thumped Zack’s back before glancing back at Tseng. While the man had an adorable sleeping face, this… this wasn’t sleeping. His hands tightened into fists, “I knew better than to use Materia on him, I shouldn’t have panicked like that. I’m sorry Seph,” He looked back at his friend, “Do…” He paused before straightening his spine, “Would you like help moving him?”

Sephiroth looked between his brother and best friend. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise, this would force Angeal to talk to Tseng. “Yes, I'm assuming a car is waiting to take him back to the complex.” Balto nodded standing though his eyes were locked with the man that had once been his baby brother.

Angeal nodded, “Just tell me what you would like me to do.” He didn’t miss the brothers seemingly staring each other down and hoped that it would have a good ending. But at this point, he was far more worried about Tseng and he was willing to do anything and everything in his power to help the man get better.

“We need to get him back to the complex.” Though they would need someone that was familiar with Mako and poisoning since Balto was still on duty and could not return. He was actually surprised his redheaded shadow was not there yet since he had bolted past his office at break neck speeds. “Carry him down to the car for now.”

Angeal nodded again and moved back over to Tseng, he gently gathered the man back into his arms and rose to his feet. Just as he reached the door, which was only a few steps away, it opened yet again and an orange head poked in.

“There you are! I lost you when you careened around the corner, been checking doors. What’s going… on?” Genesis paused as he saw Tseng and Angeal smack in front of him, unsure of how he’d missed seeing them until he realized he’d only been looking for Sephiroth. Even he knew he tended to get tunnel vision when it came to his lover. “What the hell happened?!?”

Angeal flinched, and the words ‘I was a moron.’ jumped to his lips, but he couldn’t seem to push them out. He’d been called that a lot today.

“Go with them, Angeal fill him in and Genesis don't hit him. There is a car waiting downstairs.” He couldn't leave, not with both of them leaving... He wouldn’t be far behind though, once he got enough done to bail he was going to be out the front door faster than you could say Turk.

Nodding yet again Angeal moved out of the room a confused Genesis behind him. Genesis’ silence was deafening so with a roll of his eyes and a sigh Angeal began to explain. “Zack and I were doing some Materia training,” Genesis’ indignant gasp made him smile slightly as he continued down the hall, “He does much better when his teacher isn’t trying to kill him with fireballs. But he had just dodged a blast when the door opened. The Fire spell hit Tseng as he entered the room. I reacted without thinking and Cured him.” He winced at the memory.

“You used… holy shit. But, he’s gonna be okay right? Like you didn’t do it multiple times or anything? And obviously you didn’t take him to medical. He hates that place… plus their stupid.” Genesis resisted the urge to fry Angeal with a fireball for only two reasons, first Sephiroth had told him not to hit him, and second the man was holding Tseng.

Angeal cringed, “No, only the once, but it was my highest level. I never want to see or hear anything like that ever again. I think poor Zack is scarred for life now. Not to mention that the Turk who came in to give him medical care is apparently Zack’s brother… who Zack was told was dead. So that will be fun. I originally thought to take him to medical, but then my brain finally got through the panic and I had Zack call Seph instead. I’ve been put on leave.”

“Leave? Well, you did fuck up pretty badly I guess. And with all your other stupidity over this man, I’m not surprised.” Angeal turned his head to glare at his best friend and Genesis waved him off with a smirk, “Well you have been. You need the break anyway. Not being sent on missions has really hurt your mentality and training Zack hasn’t been enough to make up for it.”

Angeal sighed, it was true after all, he felt kind of left out to be honest. He waited as Genesis hit the buttons for the elevator and then stepped in when it arrived.

Tseng let out a soft nearly pitiful groan as he was moved into the elevator. He was conscious, but in a state where he didn’t know really where he was, or what was going on around him. He could feel the elevator moving and it was making him sick to his stomach.

Angeal glanced down at the treasure in his arms, “It’s alright Tseng, just hold on a little longer.” He wasn’t entirely sure what the problem was, but he didn’t like Tseng sounding so pitiful.

Genesis looked over at him worriedly, though he was still upset with Angeal for making such a rookie mistake, he could also understand how he’d managed it. And while he was worried about Tseng, he was also worried about Sephiroth. Having his older brother out because of a friend… he couldn’t imagine what that was like. Well he probably could if he tried, but he wasn’t going to force it. The elevator dinged and they exited it heading for… where exactly? “Is this ‘car’ going to be out front or in the garage?”

Angeal looked over at him, “I would assume out front, since it’s taking him home and supposed to be ready. Which would mean it’s not in the garage anymore.”

A car was indeed waiting for them, a newer lower ranked Turk stood waiting for them. Not saying a word or asking why exactly two SOLDIER were carrying one of his officers, he opened the back door a seat already laid out for the Commander to be laid down on. 

He had been given one of the Midgar elites cars, they had nothing like this in Junon. These were cars that just screamed money. “Veld instructed me to take you to the Turk compex out on Loveless Ave.”

Genesis grinned, “I SO want a place near there! I just adore Loveless Avenue~.”

Angeal just shook his head at his friend and carefully placed Tseng onto the seat before finding one for himself. “Get in Orange Top, we’ve gotta get the Commander to bed.”

The Turk looked at them like they were insane but kept quiet, driving them to a large multi story building with a high stone wall around it. A gate automatically opened revealing a large front area with car ports most of which had one form of luxury car or another with an empty space beside it. A few had both spaces filled, the Maybach the Turks were known for driving showing off duty Turks. 

“Here you go, Director Veld said you had already been cleared and to go straight in and up to floor 2, apartment 4... But take someone named Phil.” The Turk in the driver seat looked at his note pad trying to remember what all Veld had said. “Said something about keeping your nuts.” Genesis would have known what the man was talking about, while Tseng had never invited them over to his place, his beloved doberman had followed him to Seph’s quite often.

“Phil? Where?” Angeal sighed, they’d figure it out. He climbed out and then gathered Tseng back up again before heading for the building.

“Hey, wait for me!” Genesis called as he stood fluidly out of the car, he lengthened his stride slightly in order to catch up with the other SOLDIER, completely dismissing the Turk who had driven them. “Phil’s the guy at the main desk.

Angeal simply nodded his head and kept walking towards the doors, soon Genesis was next to him, and then they were through the doors. The large desk was hard to miss, and neither was the look they got from the man seated behind it. “Um, we need to get the Commander to his room.” Angeal nearly stuttered because of the glare being directed at them, apparently this guy didn’t like Tseng being hurt anymore than the rest of them.

With great difficulty the elderly man behind the desk stood, back cracking as he did. “I keep telling them you SOLDIER are no good to be around.” Leaning heavily on his cane he shuffled back toward the golden elevator at the back of the lobby. When the two SOLDIER drew near he smacked both across the top of the head with his cane and shuffled into the elevator. 

Once they were inside and the door was closed he turned to look at the two of them. “Your ID will allow you to access the second floor and elevator only. If you attempt to go to any floor above the elevator will lock. All apartments have a landline with a speed dial to the front desk. If you need anything you will call, you will not go out and wander around by yourself.” 

With the soft ding of the elevator they arrived on the second floor revealing a long hallway with only two doors occupying it, one on each side. Moving over to the one on the right, the number 4 greeted them alongside an electronic lock. Pulling his ID card out Phil pressed it against the lock along with a typed pin that flew by so fast most Turks would have a hard time catching it. 

Behind the door you could hear movement before the sound of deep loud barking and something slamming against the door from the other side.

Angeal winced at the comment, his heart plummeting to his feet, and then again when the cane hit his head, but did no more than that, not wanting to jar Tseng any. It wasn’t like he had to be told it was a bad idea, it was a large part of why he’d never really tried to get to know his crush before this. He figured there was just no way it would work out… that and he was pretty certain that Tseng hated him.

He followed the man into the elevator and committed every word he said to memory, he refused to fuck up even more today. He mentally cringed at every word as the man made him feel like he was dirt… something he’d joined SOLDIER to get away from. They exited and moved down the hallway, Angeal not bothering to learn the code he punched in, it wasn’t any of his business. “We won’t be wandering. I’ll sit on Genesis if I have to. I’m sure Seph will be over once he gets off work.”

The barking threw him for a moment, another thing he hadn’t known about Tseng… he had a dog. But that was okay with him, Angeal loved dogs, he just hoped this one wouldn’t automatically hate him for bringing its master back in such a state. He noted that Genesis stood far back away from the door.

Making sure he was in between the SOLDIER and the door, Phil pushed it open, instantly grabbing the collar of the massive muscled doberman that bolted through a moment later. “Heel Anubis...” The doberman which had been pulling on his collar instantly stopped, dark eyes though never leaving Angeal or his master. “They are here to help Tseng, be nice.” 

Anubis stood up a little straighter, sniffing at the air for a moment before padding back into the room. They were both scents he recognized having been on his second master already, well one he knew but only tolerated. He always stunk of Mako and something else that he didn’t like. 

“Well... he accepted you fast. Tseng’s room is the first door on the left.” 

The apartment within was a perfect mesh of Wutain and Midgarian, rich leather furniture sat in front of a TV console holding more movies than most people owned in their lifetime and every gaming console ever created. Beautiful lacquered vases were set around the house with orchids and lilies filling them. 

Anubis stood patiently by the first door on the left, waiting for the two men to enter.

“Thank you.” Angeal nodded his head to Phil before maneuvering Tseng into the apartment, “Hello Anubis.” He made his way to Tseng’s door and paused waiting for Genesis. But it seemed he had gotten sidetracked by the movie collection. “Gen. Putting the man to bed first.”

Genesis started at the sound of his name as he had moved into the space behind Angeal, also thanking Phil for letting them in, and going straight for the entertainment. He looked over guiltily at his friend before moving across the room. “Sorry.”

Once Genesis had opened the door Angeal took Tseng inside to lay him on the bed.

Tseng’s room was far more traditional looking, though you could still see the Midgarian elements in the nightstand, low bed frame and mattress and the massive big screen TV and gaming system across from the bed. The rest was very Wutain in nature. Pictures adorned the walls, many depicting a very young Sephiroth and a much younger Tseng aside the other Turks.

Anubis padded in after them and jumped up onto the bed as Tseng was laid down and curled up next to him.

Angeal smiled at the dog even as he felt a jealous twinge at how easily the dog could curl up against Tseng. He made sure that Tseng was as comfortable as he could be, “I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” And he bent down and kissed Tseng’s forehead before looking at Anubis, “You’ll watch over him right? You think you could come get me when he wakes up?”

The dog actually nodded to Angeal and laid his head across Tseng’s abdomen. Actually... Hopping off the bed the dog trotted out, a moment later the fridge opening and closing could be heard, Anubis trotting back in with a bottle of water in his mouth and set it down on the bedside table.

Angeal blinked as he watched the dog, he heard Genesis’ squeak along with the fridge opening and then closing, and the hound was back. “You are the best dog ever.” He shook his head with a grin, “I’ll be out there keeping Gen out of Tseng’s stuff.” With that he finally left the room and joined Genesis in front of the t.v.

“Did that dog just get a bottle of water from the fridge?” Genesis was still staring after the dog.

“Yep, he even set it on the bedside table. Best dog ever!” He looked over the large collection of movies and games and sighed. “We’re not playing any games, so don’t mess with the consoles.” He glared over at Genesis.

“Well!” Genesis huffed, “Fine, then what should we watch?”

Angeal grinned, “Something I’ve never seen? I’m sure there are lots of them here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balto and Phil belong to Tseng.


	7. Imperial Secrets

Sephiroth appeared about two hours after the others had arrived. The moment the door opened Sephiroth found himself with an arm full of hyperactive doberman trying to lick his face off. Laughing softly he hugged the dog tightly before setting him down. “Hey mutt... How is Tseng doing?” He was actually speaking to the dog not the two others in the room. 

Anubis barked and moved back towards the room. So far everything had been alright, he was starting to come too finally as his breathing had changed patterns in the last half hour.

Angeal smiled over at them as Sephiroth spoke to Anubis, “Anubis is amazing. And as far as I know Tseng’s alright. He hasn’t woken up yet though.”

Genesis glared at the dog but instead of getting up and capturing Sephiroth’s attention for himself he folded his arms across his chest and pouted. He would wait until Sephiroth had checked on his brother and the dog was done mauling him. Provided it didn’t take very long.

“Niisan trained him well, though a lot of this is his own intelligence.” Setting the dog down he headed back into the bedroom not really all that surprised to see Tseng was actually sitting up looking a little worse for wear. “How you feeling?” 

Blinking slightly he glanced over at his brother trying to get his brain to turn on and function. “Feel like I got a sector plate dropped on me.” 

“Yeah, you got hit pretty good with refined Mako Materia.” Sighing softly he glanced out the door able to hear the two others in his home.

“There was no warning on the door, no one switched it when they started working with Materia.” If the warning had been up he would have waited until the training session was over to look for Angeal.

Hearing voices from the other room Angeal froze mid argument with Genesis over what movie to watch next. Genesis looked over at him, but then heard the other two men talking as well. “I still don’t understand how Tseng got hurt.”

Angeal flinched, “I’m assuming we forgot to flip the warning on when we started. Just another notch in my stupidity belt for the day.” He heaved a sigh and flopped back onto the couch wondering if he would be kicked out now that Sephiroth was here and Tseng was awake.

Genesis just stared at him at a loss as to how Angeal of all people could be so scatterbrained. “Getting laid shouldn’t short circuit your brain for the next day. Y…”

Angeal glanced up at him as he snapped his mouth shut and gave the redhead a disgusted look, “Gonna say I must have done it wrong? Jackass.”

Genesis winced, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be an asshole Genesis.” Sephiroth was standing in the doorway, watching the two men. “Angeal, he’s awake you should go talk to him.” Moving over to the couch he sat down beside his lover and smacked him over the back of the head. “Why do you always have to be such an ass to him Genesis?”

“I said I was sorry,” Genesis whined, but turned into Sephiroth even though the man had smacked him, “I missed you.”

Angeal smirked as Sephiroth joined them, he was glad he could count on him where Genesis was concerned. He stood up from the couch as Sephiroth sat down and moved over to the bedroom door. Peering in he simply watched Tseng for a few seconds, glad that he was finally awake. “Hey,” He paused, “I, I’m sorry.”

He hung his head, unable to look Tseng in the eye any longer, completely ashamed of what he’d done.

“You are not pulling the clingy act on me again, I was away for a few hours that's it.” He rolled his eyes seeing Genesis was going through a jealousy stint again, why though he had no idea.

“Why are you apologising, unless you intentionally shot that at me.” Why was Angeal acting so weird? Was he really that bad last night?

Genesis pouted, “But it felt like forever!” He draped himself over Sephiroth’s lap dramatically. “Tseng look like he’s going to be alright?”

“I… of course not! Not the fireball anyway, that was just bad timing. But I did Cure you.” Angeal had looked up at him in shock, but now looked away again. “I could’ve killed you…”

“He'll be down for a few days, that was a major hit to his immune system but it's Tseng, he always pulls through.” He ignored the redhead in his lap, he knew better than to give him the attention he wanted when he was like this. It was like dealing with a baby at times, the more attention you gave bad behavior the worse it seemed to become. 

Tseng flinched, well that explained why he felt so damn bad. A Fire would have been minor Mako poisoning from anyone but Genesis... A Cure... Well... that was why he felt sick. He shrugged it off though. “Not like you lot didn’t do that before during Cadet training.”

“That’s good.” Genesis sat up realizing he wasn’t going to get attention if he was being a whiny prick. “I’m glad he’s awake now. I was really getting worried.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know better as a Cadet. I do now, it was the first thing Seph lit into me about when he showed up.” Angeal moved into the room, “You … well of course you’re probably not feeling okay… that’s a dumb question.” He turned toward Anubis and knelt to the floor holding out a hand, realizing he hadn’t really greeted the dog yet, and using it as a distraction to cover the slight blush on his face at how awkward he felt. He missed having a dog, the strays he’d taken care of in Banora were distant memories anymore, he wasn’t allowed to have even a fish in his apartment in the ShinRa building. The closest thing he had to a pet was Zack.

“I’m just grateful that we didn’t have to take him to medical.” Angeal would one day learn the hard way that his love interest was beyond terrified of doctors or hospitals. The very thought of them would often send the young Wutain into a blind panic. Actually physically being in a hospital usually led to more than just him being hurt. 

Anubis looked to his master before stretching out his neck so that he could sniff the hand offered to him. “This is Anubis... I found him abandoned as a puppy and he’s been with me ever since.” Tseng decided for the moment to drop the whole poisoning thing. It had been an accident and Angeal had done what he had been trained to do since he joined SOLDIER, he couldn’t fault him for that.

“He’s beautiful.” The thought of him being abandoned pulled at Angeal’s heartstrings, reminding him yet again of the strays back home that he used to take care of. He reached out to pat the dog and turned to look back at Tseng finally, “He’s amazingly trained. I’m jealous. ...of the fact that you have a dog and that it’s got better manners than Zack.” He grinned thinking about how hyperactive his Puppy was. “Speaking of Fair… who the heck is Balto?”

Genesis nodded, he’d been present for one of Tseng’s medical check ups. He hadn’t realized Sephiroth was serious about them having to hold him down, and then going to get ice cream and comforting him afterwards. It had been a shock, but it just made the guy more human. “Yeah, that would have made it worse.”

“I actually hardly trained him.” Tseng reached out and ran a hand over the small head lovingly, the dog looking as happy as a clam being paid so much attention to. “From almost day one he seemed to understand everything that I said, it was just little things I had to train him to do... The rest, well it’s like talking to a four legged human. Seph said he might be a Hojo project.” If he was he didn’t care, this was his baby boy and he loved the dog to death. “My horse though... Just as smart and ten times as stubborn.” 

That check up had been hell, both of them had come out looking like they had gone ten rounds with a pro boxer. Tseng had gone into a blind panic. When that happened he didn’t feel pain and so hit much harder than he normally would have. He also clawed, bit, scratched, gouged.

Genesis shuddered at the memory, “So, we stayin here? At least through dinner? I’m sure we could convince Geal to cook something… if he hasn’t already offered to.”

Yeah, Angeal was now insanely jealous. “You have a horse too?” There was so much… just simple stuff, that he didn’t know about the man. “God, I am so retarded.” He muttered to himself before asking, “You wanting anything to eat?”

“We’ll stay for dinner but then leave the two to have some time. They need to figure things out... Though Tseng is already working on keeping Angeal.” There was one thing about Tseng, if he didn’t want you there you would damn well know you weren’t welcome. 

Shifting in the bed Tseng reached over and grabbed a small picture from his bedside table. It showed a magnificent black stallion running through one of the Wutain fields. “Bucephalus, I was given him as a baby and raised him... I’m an Assassin... Everyone of rank had their own war horse. He’s mine.” The thought of food had him wanting to throw up and he shook his head.

Genesis nodded about staying for dinner but a concerned frown marred his face as he stated, “Not kicking him out on his ass doesn’t really mean he wants him as a lover. The man tolerates having me around after all…”

Angeal looked over at the photo and smiled, “He’s gorgeous too. So unfair.” He sat cross legged on the floor, absentmindedly petting Anubis. He glanced up at Tseng’s face and noted the ‘do not want’ look on his face. “No to food then. Though I’m sure Seph and Gen are hungry, and I’m getting there. But I can always make something quick, and preferably not strong smelling so it doesn’t make you queazy. Though I don’t know what you have here, could always send Seph out to get ingredients though. Since I’m not allowed to ‘wander the complex’.” He air quoted the words and then rubbed the back of his head as a phantom pain shot through it. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Maybe if you weren’t an asshole to him he might tolerate you better.” Genesis tended to act like a pompous asshole around him, not realizing exactly who he was being an ass to. He was sure if Genesis knew his secret he wouldn’t be so lippy around the man. 

“Don’t take that personally, you aren’t a Turk, Seph is the only one with clearance to wander the halls of this building. Phil has to clear all visitors and even then they are only permitted on the ground floor and the floor their Turk is located on... It’s for our own safety.” He shook his head at the drink already knowing he had the water from earlier.

“I am not… he just can’t handle my fabulousness!” Genesis refused to think that Tseng could be better than him, even though he never attempted to spar with the man because he knew that he would lose.

Angeal just shook his head slightly, “I can understand that but does he have to hate SOLDIER so much?” Angeal was still rather stung by the comment about SOLDIER being ‘no good to be around’. His stomach growled but he honestly didn’t want to move, it was nice, just sitting at Tseng’s feet, petting his dog… But he could hear Genesis and Sephiroth talking and Genesis was getting progressively bitchy. The man needed food. “Well if there’s nothing I can do for you at the moment, I’ll go make up something for us SOLDIER boys to eat. Maybe tame Orange Top a bit, he’s sounding bitchy.”

“Right…” Standing up Sephiroth moved over to a small section of photos. One would be easily missed among the mass if you didn’t know what you were looking for. Grabbing one he tossed the frame over, it showed a beautiful young woman in an extravagant kimono. Behind her though was what he was aiming for, behind her was a massive horse with a boy far to small to be on something so big. It wasn’t the boy but what he was dressed in, the pale blue and silver uniform of an Imperial Assassin with the well known and feared black panther across the front and the trademark black sash with 5 stripes. “Keep telling yourself that.” 

“Phil?” Tseng actually looked and sounded confused, yeah Phil complained a lot about SOLDIER but that was mainly because he dealt with Sephiroth a lot and it was a loving joke. “He might not have taken his pain meds yet today then, he always sounds grumpy when he hasn’t… even if it’s the normal SOLDIER joke.”

Genesis caught the photo and looked it over, what Sephiroth wanted to show him was obvious… but he already knew that. “Um, Love, I already knew that. I was able to convince Angeal to have sex with me because I found out he was gay. And I found that out because he had to tell his best friend that he caught the guy he liked naked in the locker room. He told me about the tattoo he has. Though at the time we didn’t know what that stood for. And Angeal never seemed to understand that the kid who kicked our asses all the time as Cadets was Tseng. I just kind of put two and two together and came out with: Don’t ever mention this to anyone.”

“Joke? How is saying we’re ‘no good to be around’ a joke? I mean, I understood getting smacked in the head, I was carrying an unresponsive Turk in my arms. And I’m guessing he either is or was a Turk, so that’s just loyalty and friendship.” Seriously though, he was already having adequacy issues, he really hadn’t needed to hear something like that on top of it. “Also, you avoided the Balto question. You can just tell me it’s none of my business you know. I’m not Gen, I won’t pry. Though I should probably call Zack and make sure he’s okay, he was in shock after seeing him.”

“And yet you still act like a jackass around someone that can snap your neck.” Really he had to wonder about his lover at times, for all his brilliance the man was dead from the neck up! 

“Yeah a joke, Sephiroth and I used to always get in trouble when Seph was young and I was a new Turk. He always blamed it on Seph and would say SOLDIER was a bad influence. He doesn’t actually mean anything by it, it’s just who he is.” Sighing softly he pulled his knees up against his chest and laid his head down on his knees. “I don’t know much, Balto keeps his life before the Turks pretty hush hush. I do know that Zack is his baby brother... Only because when we saw Zack’s files come through the office for applicants to SOLDIER everyone tackled him about it.”

“That’s what makes if fun though.” Genesis grinned at him as he stood up to replace the photo. “Oh, and please don’t let Angeal know that I told you of his spying escapade… even if he did do it on accident, he gets super embarrassed about it.”

“Ahh,” A soft smile graced his lips at the thought of the two boys getting into trouble. Knowing that took the sting out of the words. “Hmmm, I wonder how the Pup will take it. The poor kid looked like he’d seen a ghost.” He gave Anubis another pat before gaining his feet, “I should go make food now. You wanting to come hang out, or go back to sleep?”

“I’m not saving you if he decides to come after you.” Hell none of them would actually know when Tseng would if he did... There was a reason he was called the silent shadow, man gave nothing away. “But I will make sure you have a nice headstone.” 

Running a hand down Anubis’ back, Tseng slowly tried to push himself up off the bed. The world though told him it was not a good idea by swimming around him. Falling back onto the bed he groaned loudly, arm draped over his face.

“Aww, thanks Lover.” Genesis moved over to him and kissed his cheek, “But I don’t plan on ever pissing him off that much.”

Angeal chuckled, “Well, at least stay lying down for a while yet. Holler if you need anything.” Unable to resist he moved over and kissed the top of Tseng’s head as he lay there. “I’ll be raiding your kitchen slash sending Seph to fetch things.”

“Don’t kid yourself, there have been a few times I’m the only reason you aren’t six feet under at the moment.” Genesis and Tseng tended to really butt heads, he didn’t know why. 

Sitting up slightly Tseng grabbed his hand keeping him from leaving for the moment. “Stay… Seph can make food.” Or he would just sick Anubis on Genesis if he got too mouthy, had done it before.

Genesis paled, “Oh. Sorry. I just like riling him up. I’ll try not to get so bad… and I’ll try to be less of an asshole to Angeal, the man really doesn’t deserve it. But I do enjoy being an eccentric prick, so…” He shrugged a shoulder.

Angeal stopped as his hand was grabbed while in the process of turning away, “But can he make Sweet Pork Buns? Cause, that’s kinda what I want. And I know the ones I make taste better than the food I had yesterday. ...which reminds me that I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” He hadn’t realized he was so preoccupied, he was only now starting to feel hungry. Apparently he’d been feeding on his stress all day.

Tseng dropped Angeal’s hand, listening to him with a slowly sinking heart. The man was brushing him off for food… Closing his eyes he sighed softly. “There is nothing in the kitchen to make them... Think I’ll go back to sleep.”

Sephiroth face palmed hearing the two of them in there. He knew what his brother was trying to do and Angeal was so damn oblivious to it. “He’s an idiot...”

“...it was a serious question you know. I never said I’d leave.” Angeal bent down to pet Anubis again, he didn’t like that he had apparently upset the man. “Unless of course that means he can’t make them.”

Genesis snickered, “No, I think they’re both on the dumb side in this instance.”

“Niisan tends to read a little too far into people, curse of being a Turk from what I have heard. Angeal’s shy act is coming across more uninterested, even to me… But then again I also know Tseng a little better.” He could tell his brother was craving attention.

“He can.” Came the soft reply. Sephiroth had been taught by his mother how to make most Wutain foods, and while his weren’t perfect they were a hell of a lot closer than anything anyone on the plate could make.

Genesis inclined his head and wrapped his arms around his lover, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. “They’ll figure it out.”

Angeal smiled over at him then turned to face the door, “Hey Seph! Can you make Sweet Pork Buns for dinner?” He would very much rather stay where he was.

“Phhtt can I make them.” He rolled his eyes, one hand reaching up to wrap around his lovers. “Think that man forgets I can actually cook... I don’t burn down houses like Niisan.” Patting Genesis’ hand he pushed away a bit knowing he was going to need to buy ingredients to make this. “If you are hungry now you might want to get a snack, the dough takes hours to make.” 

Genesis smiled at the touch and followed Sephiroth asking, “Want me to come with you?”

Angeal grinned and sat down beside Tseng’s bed again, “I know, I’ll be alright. Thanks Seph.”

“Sure, let them have some time to themselves to figure things out.” Standing he pulled Genesis with him out the door.

Tseng listened silently to the front door closing and glanced over surprised to see Angeal still there. “Why are you still here?” 

“Have you gone deaf in your old age? I told you I wasn’t leaving. Since Seph can make what I want to eat, I’ma make him do it.” Angeal smirked over at him but then it faded a bit, “Unless of course you would like me to leave?”

“I don’t know what I want, after last night you don’t seem to have any interest.” There he finally said it, Angeal had hardly spoken to him at all that morning or the rest of the day... That might be his own mind playing tricks on him as well... He tended to get paranoid if there was someone he liked that ignored him.

Angeal blinked, “I’ve always been interested in you. I just felt like you never liked me very much, and that last night only happened because you were drunk.” He looked down at his lap a blush covering his face. Really, feeling sorry for himself all day had caused nothing but problems. He really did need to be suspended if he was letting his emotions show at work.

“No being drunk just meant last night happened last night and not 9 months down the road.” He shook his head, though that turned out to be a bad idea as the room started to spin again. “I don’t feel good…”

Angeal looked him over concerned, “Feel nauseous?” He didn’t know where the bathroom was, or where to grab something for Tseng to be sick in if he needed it. But he was willing to help him in any way he could.

“Yeah... I will for a while too. Cures are the worst, I don’t know why but they have always affected me far worse than any other magic cast from refined Mako.” Natural Materia he still had issues with but not as bad, the refined Mako Materia they mass produced for SOLDIER though made him sick as a dog.

Angeal winced, “I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have panicked like that.” He felt useless not knowing how to help him.

“Last I checked we were all human...” Rolling onto his back he looked over seeing where Angeal was sitting. “You don’t have to sit on the floor you know”

“I…” Angeal blushed, “I didn’t want to bother you.” He had after all been jealous of the dog earlier. But he stood up and smiled down at him, “Want me anywhere specific?”

“Just pick a spot I don’t care where.” He was in his normal spot so not like he cared where Angeal parked it. “Just not at the foot of the bed, that is Anubis’ spot and he’s territorial.”

Angeal laughed at that, “No worries there.” He sat down on the bed in an open space beside Tseng’s head and leaned back against the pillows and the wall. He wondered if Tseng liked to cuddle at all? He wasn’t too sure about it though knowing the man slept with a weapon… though why when he himself was a weapon Angeal didn’t really understand. Though a gun or knife would be faster when you’re suddenly woken…

Once he was settled he looked down at Tseng again, a goofy smile slipping into place. “I wanted to talk to you this morning, but you told me to ‘stop breathing’.” He chuckled, “Then proceeded to crawl back into the bed and sleep again. I didn’t know if it would be dangerous or not to join you, so I went to work.” ‘And proceeded to fuck up my day.’ He thought ruefully. “I almost went over to kiss you goodbye, but thought better of it. Rude was pretty adamant that I would die if I tried to wake you… so I didn’t want to bother you.”

This actually had him blushing a bit, people always told him he was a bit of a bitch when he was hungover, guess he really was. Every time Reno had mentioned it he had always just assumed it was Reno being well... Reno. Guess the redhead was right, for once. Turning slightly he lifted the blanket as a silent offer for Angeal to join him.

Angeal’s smile brightened and he maneuvered himself under the blankets with Tseng. He leaned over and kissed his cheek as he settled, making sure not to get into Anubis’ space, “You’re adorable.”

Tseng’s nose scrunched at the thought and he glared at him slightly. “I am a Turk we are not adorable.” But settled in against Angeal’s front, relishing in the increased heat that came off Mako enhanced men. He was one of those that the warmer he was the happier he was.

“And I say you’re adorable. Adorable and deadly, deadly adorable? Adorably deadly? Hmmm…” He grinned down at the man snuggled against him and kissed his temple. What could he say? He liked kissing the guy. “You should probably get some sleep though.”

“Feel too damn sick to sleep.” He mumbled, the yawn giving away that he was already two seconds away from falling asleep. His body was a traitor that was all there was to it!

Angeal chuckled, “But you’ll get better faster if you sleep.” He wouldn’t have guessed that Tseng was so much like Genesis when Genesis was sick, that is to say: a needy, adorably miserable wreck. “I may join you. It’s been a long day.” The words were filled with a wealth of meaning. He’d been called one form of an idiot or another pretty much all day by his best friends… and himself. He’d been a complete ass to other people simply because he felt sorry for himself that the guy he likes didn’t like him back. When apparently that wasn’t even true. So, back to him being a moron. He sighed and snuggled into Tseng completely content to go to sleep.

Anubis hopped off the bed, generally when someone else was there it was time for him to leave. If it wasn’t for fun time he almost always ended up getting kicked by the other person in bed. Tseng was used to the doberman being there, if he moved it was always in a way so that he didn’t kick his baby... Other people... Not so much.

Angeal glanced down toward the foot of the bed when Anubis moved, “Get kicked by other people a lot huh? Poor guy. I would say that I won’t do that… but if I actually fall asleep… I might. I’ve never slept with a pet before.” His mother hadn’t allowed any of the strays in the house, let alone on his bed. “Unless Genesis counts?” He shook his head, “Sorry Anubis.” He felt he needed to apologise to the beast as he was taking his usual position. But he laid his head back down and simply enjoyed the feel of the man beside him.

“He’s been kicked a few times, last person that did he bit. Don’t blame him through if I got kicked in the balls I would bite to.” Yawning loudly he curled up more around one of the many pillows on his bed already starting to pass out. He felt like shit, he was tired and he knew he was in for a hell of a few days as his body tried to regulate the Mako in his body and expel the bad Mako.

Angeal frowned, “Poor pup.” He couldn’t imagine what it was like to know your place is on the bed, but then get literally kicked off of it by someone who didn’t even really belong there. It had to suck. And while he entertained the idea of getting out of the bed so the dog could have his spot back, he thought Tseng might kill him if he did. Plus, he really didn’t want to move. He was comfortable.

Within minutes there was the sound of soft snoring from the other side of the bed, the Turk now completely unconscious once more. Knowing his master would not wake up for a while the doberman grabbed the remote from the bedside table and laid down in front of the bed, using his nose he managed to turn the TV on and started to actually surf the channels.

Angeal smiled at the lump beside him when he heard the snoring, but lifted his head when he heard the t.v. He couldn’t see Anubis with the remote, but he could guess. “Coolest dog ever.” With that he laid his head back down and drifted off himself, only vaguely aware of Sephiroth and Genesis returning.


	8. Dreams and harsh Reality

Sephiroth was unsurprised to see Anubis padding out into the living room and turning the TV on. Dog liked the TV which was really weird... At last it had been at first, now it was so normal he barely batted an eye.

Genesis stared dumbfounded at the dog as it lay there flipping through channels, “He knows how to use the remote? You think Anubis here could train Zack?”

Sephiroth snorted, unpacking everything he had bought. “He probably could to be honest.” The dog was scary smart at times, well most of the time... It was more the dumb moments that had you scared.

Genesis grinned and turned to help Sephiroth unpack the groceries. “That would be a sight, an actual hound training a SOLDIER. I think I would pay to see that.”

“You know Zack would never live it down.” Though right now he was probably simply trying to wrap his head around the fact that his brother was alive. Sephiroth had naturally made the link a while back, having known Balto since he was a child. Seeing the youngest Fair it had clicked instantly with how similar the two looked.

“That would be the entire point I would think.” Genesis replied, then had to ask, “Do you think Anubis is out here because Angeal and Tseng were able to settle things?” While he acted like an ass the majority of the time, he really did care about his friends. And yes he considered the Turk a friend, he was his boyfriend’s brother after all. He had been intrigued when Sephiroth had texted him that his own brother was an idiot, wondering what exactly could cause the General to say something like that of Angeal of all people. But once he’d seen Angeal, he’d never seen the man look so depressed. So he’d been snarky and pried into his life. Not exactly getting the answer he had expected, he’d had to agree with Sephiroth’s assessment. 

Tilting his head slightly he listened to the noises of the apartment around him. He could pick out Genesis’ breathing easily, a moment later picking up the slow even breathing of two sleeping forms. “They are both asleep, explains why he's out here.” Dog didn't like getting kicked. Good, it would give him time to make food.

Genesis got an evil look on his face and pulled out his PHS. Walking quickly over to the open doorway he spied the two men snuggled under the covers and a soft smile lit his face. The two were curled up face to face, though it seemed Angeal had fallen asleep watching the other man as one of his arms was awkwardly positioned under his head. Genesis gave an evil smirk before snapping a few pictures, it had always amazed him that Angeal never moved once he was asleep. He would simply get comfortable and then stay there. Genesis tended to move around a lot… And Angeal wasn’t very moveable, he couldn’t count the times he’d woken up laying across the man because he moved around and Angeal didn’t. Though once he’d started dating Sephiroth Angeal refused to let him sleep with him anymore. Told him that Sephiroth could deal with his ‘crazy’. Genesis snorted and went to go show Sephiroth the photographs he’d taken.

“Genesis what the hell are you…” Seeing what his lover was about to do Sephiroth was across the kitchen and grabbing Genesis by the shirt, barely managing to pull him away before several throwing knives embedded themselves into the wall exactly where Genesis had been standing. “Idiot, what is the number one rule with dealing with a sleeping Turk.”

Genesis had been expecting the knives, but was glad for the rescue anyway. “Not to take their photograph. But he’s gonna wanna keep these! Look, seriously they are so freaking adorable!” And he shoved the PHS in front of Sephiroth’s face.

Angeal woke as the body next to his moved suddenly, while he was used to Genesis moving around in his sleep, this was an entirely different kind of movement. His ears picked up the sound of flying metal and then Sephiroth and Genesis’ voices and he mentally face-palmed. With a sigh he opened his eyes to see if Tseng was okay, “You alright?”

Sephiroth actually smacked him across the back of the head and pulled away. “No... never surprise wake a Turk... You’re damn lucky he chose knifes and not his gun.” 

Tseng was sitting up in the bed part of the way, arm still outstretched from where he had thrown the last knife. While his eyes were open his breathing showed that the man was still fast asleep.

“I seriously doubt I actually woke him up… it doesn’t even make sound and there was no light. But seriously, these are adorable.” Genesis grumbled but moved back to the kitchen rubbing the back of his head.

Angeal chuckled lightly seeing Tseng and shook his head, he wasn’t really sure what to do with an only partially awake Turk, but figured not moving around was probably a good idea. So he stayed lying as he was, even though his arm was very much asleep and tingly under his head. He was warm and comfortable and so only managed to mumble, “Tseng, lay down and go back to sleep.” As he drifted off himself.

“It didn’t but you did, last I checked you did breathe and you know damn well how strong Tseng’s hearing is.” All it took was unfamiliar breathing nearby for the Turk to be on full alert especially when he was sick and tired. 

Slowly Tseng laid back down, barely even moving once he did and was instantly back to sleep again.

Genesis had to concede the point, he’d been maimed several times because of it. “But seriously, Seph, at least look at them.” He waved the PHS in the man’s face again. “I’ll stay out of the way while you cook~.” Generally he fluttered around giving Sephiroth kisses and stealing bites of food when he cooked, he did the same thing (minus the kissing) to Angeal.

Once Tseng’s body settled back next to his own Angeal was completely gone, though he ended up dreaming which wasn’t very normal for him. It was about a red butterfly who kept flying in his face telling him in equal parts that he was horrible and amazing. He kept swatting it and yelling at Genesis to fuck off. Seriously, the guy was such a pest. But he loved him anyway. Just when he felt he would have to ice the stupid annoying Genesis butterfly because he seriously could not take it anymore, a silver one came by and distracted it. Finally able to see where he was walking Angeal realized he was heading towards a clearing with what sounded and smelled like a river running through it. The trees he was walking through were thick with both plain pines and a mix of exotic jungle types, it was beautiful even though logically he knew all of them couldn’t grow together as they seemed to be. Upon reaching the clearing he had to pause, the sight of a panther and several types of dogs playing in the water making him stare. As cautiously as he could he moved fully into the clearing and sat down, not wanting to disturb the animals. He just sat and watched them play eventually falling asleep on the soft grass by the river.

“I saw it when you waved it in front of my face the first time. I was raised here remember, they taught me to memorize things on the fly.” So he had taken in the full picture in the brief pass Genesis had done in front of his face. “Just go sit out there and keep Anubis company.” Well more like the dog would be keeping a very very close eye on him. There was one thing that he did not like... And that was something about Genesis.

Genesis pouted, “Fine.” He walked sullenly over to the couch and sat down, putting his PHS away. “So, what are we watching Anubis?”

Strangely he woke within his dream, finding that the sun was setting, he was overly warm though. Using his senses he could feel fur against the bared skin of his arms and the cool wind on his face. Slowly turning his head he found himself surrounded by the panther and dogs, all happily piled on each other and himself. Cautiously he lifted a hand out from under a rust red fox-like hound and ran his fingers over the black fur of the feline beside him. A low growl from above his head had him freezing and glancing up. A black bullmastiff was glaring at him, so he slowly pulled his hand back from the soft warm fur and rested it on an open space of his chest. “Sorry.” The dog laid down again and Angeal, content with the warmth surrounding him, went back to sleep.

When next Angeal awoke it was too the still setting sun streaming through the trees and bathing his naked body with its warm rays. He blinked in surprise, exactly where had his clothes gone? Sitting up he noticed that all of the dogs were gone now, and just the panther remained. And it was staring at him from its seated position just beyond his feet.

“Um…” He gulped suddenly nervous. The panther was anything but as it rose to its feet and slowly walked over Angeal forcing him to lay back down. With paws on either side of his body, that soft warm fur coming into contact with his skin, Angeal shuddered and his breathing hitched as his dick hardened. The feline seemed to grin at him as it lowered its body to cover his own, another shudder rocked through him as it’s massive cock sank into contact with his. The warm fur tickled his skin and he brought his arms up to run them over the giant cat laying on him, the purr he received reverberating through his own body. A tentative lick of a rough tongue on his lower lip had him whimpering giving the panther another reason to look at him slyly before it did so again. This time Angeal met the rough muscle with his own and groaned with wanting. The cock nestled against his twitched and the feline’s muscles bunched as it rose above him again. It stepped to one side and nudged Angeal to roll over. Curious Angeal did so, laughing lightly as the cat moved him up onto his hands and knees. He shuddered as its warm paws landed on his bare back and a tongue swiped against the side of his neck. That huge furred dick nudged against his ass and Angeal went weak, “Yes.”

Without needing any more encouragement the feline took him, slow and deep until Angeal was panting with need. Claws scratched against him lightly as the cat moved and Angeal screamed, the sound being swallowed immediately by the silence of the forest around them. He came hard when he felt the panther release inside of him, his arms finally giving way so that he fell face first into the grass.

Next to Tseng Angeal’s mouth fell open and a deep satisfied moan left him. The sound was so sudden and unexpected that Genesis ran to the door again to see if they were alright only to find the scene largely unchanged from before. With a confounded look on his face he left the doorway and moved over to Sephiroth. “That was Angeal right? I don’t think I’ve ever heard him make that sound before.”

A few seconds later Angeal really woke as the scent of dinner roused him. A real shudder went through his body as he remembered his dream, his cock instantly hard. He turned to look over at Tseng and smiled wondering to himself exactly what he was getting himself into to have dreams like that.

Sephiroth snorted hard when he heard the sound and shook his head, eyes rolling slightly as Genesis bolted for the room. You lived with Turks you learned quickly what a wet dream sounded like.There were times he had to wonder who was more sexual... A Turk on a normal day or a SOLDIER under a Mako injection. “Guess you have never heard him have a wet dream before then.” Setting the food out he turned instead to make something for his brother knowing damn well he wouldn’t touch this. 

“Did you seriously just have a wet dream next to me?” The voice was low and sleep filled but obvious that Tseng was awake and had heard everything. It was hard not to, the only person he was used to sleeping next to him was Sephiroth and the man tended not to have wet dreams around him.

Genesis’ brain stuttered to a stop and then restarted, “No, no I haven’t. My being around tends to turn him off.” He honestly had thought that Angeal had too much ‘honor’ to have dreams like that… or really even thoughts like that. It had taken forever to get him hard when he’d pressured him into sex that one time. And he’d never seen him that way since they’d stopped growing. “Guess he’s more into your brother than I’d thought he was.”

Angeal blushed at the accusation, “Does it still count as one if I don’t actually cum in my sleep? Though it was rather weird… I don’t usually dream. Ever.” ‘And I’m totally blaming it all on you.’ He thought, but looking the man over he couldn’t even be grumpy about it… plus the dream had been peaceful and then fucking amazing. Goddess! How could he be into sex with animals? He thought about it hard for a few seconds and realized that actually having sex with a panther would not be fun. So all the animals in his dream were just representations of people he knew: the butterflies being Genesis and Sephiroth, the panther obviously Tseng, and the dogs had been the few Turks he knew and the three other SOLDIER recruits whose names he knew. Wait, did I moan or something? Oh man… “Sorry I woke you.”

“That tends to happen when one is pressured into sex instead of choosing to willingly.” He couldn’t believe that his lover had pressured Angeal into sex. When he found out about it he had chewed into the man as best as he could years after the fact. “Seems he is into the more exotic flavors then.”

 

Twisting around in the bed he reached under the blankets and slipped a hand into Angeal’s pants. “No trust me... This was a wet dream.” He pulled his hand out showing the white sticky fluid across his fingers.

Genesis reddened guiltily, “So it would seem.”

Angeal sucked in a breath as Tseng touched him, but rolled his eyes at his comment. “And here I thought I was just warm. But thanks for pointing that out for me.” He looked away from the Wutain in embarrassment, “Where’s your bathroom anyway?”

“Just over there.” He pointed to the door just to the other side of his bed. Sitting up slightly he found a small towel that he normally kept for himself and wiped what was on his hands off. The high Mako count in the other man kept him from his initial want of licking it off his fingers. He was already sick with Mako poisoning... Didn’t need to add to it.

Angeal nodded and got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, once he’d cleaned himself up and finger combed his hair to not look ridiculous he came back out. “How you feeling?”

“Like I got hit with a fully loaded ShinRa Express and then healed after...” Which really it wasn’t that far off from what had really happened. Angeal could be considered a fully loaded freight train even without Materia and he had been cured afterwards.

Angeal winced, “Yeah, I walked right into that.” He sat down on the bed next to him, “What I wanted to know is if you’re feeling any better. But I guess snark is always a good indicator with you lot.” By ‘lot’ he meant any of the Turks he knew, Sephiroth, Genesis and even Zack. Not to mention Rufus.

“Snark is a part of me, ask anyone here... It’s when I get perverted that you know I’m feeling better.” Sighing softly he glanced over hearing plates being moved in his kitchen. “Sounds like your dinner is done.”

Angeal smiled at him, “I’ll remember that. I’m sure Seph would have made something for you as well. I don’t know if you’d rather eat in here away from the other food smell or not though.” He rose from the bed and stuck his head out the door, “Gen dead yet?”

Genesis’ smile at his appearance was instantly wiped away, “And why exactly would I be dead?”

“I seem to recall you taking a picture.” He rose his eyebrows at his best friend before moving over to him with his hand out, “Let me see them.”

“No way, you totally just dissed me!” Genesis ran to the far side of the room and ducked behind the couch so that Angeal couldn’t see him anymore.

“Right, so it’s okay if I show Seph these pictures of you sleeping in rather undignified positions right? I mean, I’m sure he’s seen them himself already. But I’ve photographic proof. Perhaps I should post one to Red Leather?”

Genesis squeaked indignantly, “Fine! You can see them.” He crossed the room and shoved his PHS at Angeal who quickly found the photos in question and sent them to his own. They were cute, he couldn’t not have them.

“The only reason he isn’t dead is because I pulled him away before he became a living pincushion.” Bringing full plates out he set them on the table. His brother was very OCD when it came to his home, so made sure the plates were sat on place mats and their cups on coasters. Having seen how Wutains live he couldn’t blame his brother for being so anal about clean homes.

“Ahh, makes sense. Though these are pretty adorable.” Angeal handed Genesis back his phone and looked over at the table and Sephiroth. “I’m sorry to make you do so much work.” He felt really bad about making Sephiroth cook now that he wasn’t stressed out and tired.

Sephiroth shrugged sitting down with his own. “I’m used to it, cooking became a necessity when living with Niisan, he burns air...”

“Fuck you.”

“That is what Angeal is for Niisan..”

Angeal blushed but sat down at the table, “Yeah, but I enjoy cooking. Probably why I didn’t know you could cook more than the basics… which is something Gen’s not very good with.”

“Hey! I don’t burn water at least.” Genesis sat down at the table as well a pout on his face.

Angeal grinned, “Anymore. But thanks for dinner Seph, it smells amazing.”

“No... you just burn everything else... Air included. Between you and Niisan it’s a miracle neither of you have starved to death yet.” Angeal was Genesis’ saving grace and he had been Tseng’s though it seemed the roles were reversing... Angeal would hopefully become Tseng’s saving grace and he was already Genesis’ personal chef.

Angeal’s thoughts were running along the same lines and he smirked over at Sephiroth, “So basically we’re trading misfits?” Genesis glared daggers at him, but he couldn’t really deny it, so did nothing more. The glare only made Angeal smile wider and he heaped his plate with food more than ready to eat. He felt like his insides were trying to eat their way out.

“Mm I wouldn’t call yours a misfit, your misfit has bigger claws and teeth then mine does.” Filling a small bowl he set it on a plate along with some light crackers. Tseng never really ate after being poisoned, didn’t blame him either. He had really bad Mako injections thanks to Hojo and he felt sick after every one of them, never been poisoned but he could only image how it felt.

Angeal smiled, “True, but if we’re not supposed to call him a misfit, why’d you just do it?” He had to wonder about the glare they were probably getting, it was probably adorably deadly. He snorted mentally as he came back to his stupidness before they’d fallen asleep. He picked up a bun and bit into it savoring the taste, “These are better than mine.” Maybe at some point he could convince Sephiroth to teach him…

“Because he has to live with me, and he knows damn well I can make his life more of a living hell then all of his LOVELESS reciting could ever do to me.” Grabbing a few buns he set them on a tray along with a drink. “They are Tseng’s mother's recipe... She taught me a great deal of his favorite foods.”

And now Angeal would beg if he had to to get Sephiroth to teach him how to cook Wutain food correctly. “Ugh, I wish I’d had someone to teach me to cook. Mom’s not exactly the best.” He and Genesis shared a suffering look, “Though I did learn how to not burn water from the Rhapsodos’ cook. But she refused to teach me the fancy dishes.”

“The girls here taught me at first, but when Kiyomi showed up she taught me true Wutain cooking. Tseng will not touch anything even hinted at being Wutain here on the plate... He said it never tastes right and he’s right.”

“I can believe it.” Angeal commented before stuffing his mouth again, he assumed that Kiyomi was Tseng’s mother.

Genesis just rolled his eyes at them and ate his food as daintily as possible. He was hungry, but obviously not as hungry as Angeal was.

Taking the tray filled with a small portion of food, Sephiroth took it into his brothers room setting it down silently next to him. “Try and eat Niisan.”

Angeal hoped that Tseng would be able to get something into his system. It would help him heal that much quicker if his body had energy to feed off of. His own stomach rumbled loudly and he ducked his head to his plate and stuffed another pork bun in his mouth. Yep, he was starving.

“You know Seph?” Genesis had a suspicious look on his face that Angeal didn’t like, “You told Angeal that he shouldn’t call his misfit a misfit because it had more claws than yours… and when he asked why you got to… you were obviously referencing me. I’m sure Tseng doesn’t recite Loveless to you. So, exactly which ‘misfit’ is it that belongs to Geal now? I’m lost.”

Angeal closed his eyes and shook his head at the redhead before he continued eating again. He knew that originally Sephiroth had meant Tseng was more dangerous than Genesis and he knew that Genesis knew that as well. The fact that the man felt the need to goad everyone around him all the time, was his one major flaw. “‘Legend shall speak,  
Of sacrifice at world's end…’ I wonder what kind of legend you’ll leave behind Gen, one to tell children at bedtime to warn them against antagonizing people perhaps?”

“If any of you mother fuckers start reciting loveless in this house I will make damn sure they can’t even pick your DNA off the carpet fibers.” Sephiroth snorted ducking his head to try and hide his laughter. One drawback to living where they did, the Turks had to endure people reciting that damn play over and over again beside the building and it drove many of them up the wall... Tseng especially with his hearing. 

“I might suggest Gen that you shut your trap unless you want Niisan to actually do as he is threatening.”

“Wait, so does that mean I’m already dead?” Angeal had to ask, since he’d totally just quoted part of it at Genesis.

Genesis snorted into his plate at Angeal’s question but wisely refrained from reciting any of the rest of the play. “I do hope he can forgive you Geal, I don’t want to lose you over something like that.”

“Angeal might be the only one here that can get away with it... If he goes and begs for forgiveness.” Sephiroth gave him a pointed look before looking to the bedroom. Man could take his food with him into the room if he needed too, but right now he had some major ass kissing to do.

Angeal winced and rose from the table quickly to Genesis’ snickering. Preferring to be childish for a moment he had the great satisfaction of watching the horrified expressions that ran across Genesis’ face when he threw a half eaten pork bun at his face, watching it stick for a second before falling into his lap made Angeal feel a little better. He stuck his tongue out at his best friend and went back into Tseng’s room. “I’m sorry Tseng, I should have realized that he had annoyed you with it by now as well.”

“Who hasn’t he annoyed with it yet, I think even new cadets that have never heard of him before are annoyed by it.” He looked slightly out the door seeing Sephiroth give his lover a look.

“You do tend to recite it a tad too often Gen.” Sephiroth said in way of explanation for his look at him.

Angeal chuckled, “True… ugh, I just pictured him organizing the Cadets to do it as a play. I need brain bleach.” He shuddered visibly as he sat down next to Tseng’s bed, where he had been earlier in the day. He knew that Tseng complaining about Genesis wasn’t him forgiving Angeal for mentioning it after all, so he would stay and try his best to make it up to him… and to remember in the future not to mention Loveless in any way, ever again. Even though he himself did like the poem.

Genesis pouted as he cleaned himself off, “It’s a classic. Sue me.”

“If I did you would lose... Horribly!”

Sephiroth snorted hearing his brother answer Genesis instead of him. “Best to be on your good behavior here... Niisan is cranky, short tempered and fully armed.” There were enough hidden weapons there to arm the entire SOLDIER force. 

Grumbling about stupid redheads, Tseng laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers up over his head.

Genesis simply pouted more and finished cleaning himself off before finishing his meal.

Angeal shook his head at their antics and moved so that he could fold his arms on the bed next to where Tseng’s head had just disappeared. He rested his head on his arms and sighed quietly, he hadn’t ever expected to be in this room. Certainly not for hurting Tseng, he’d entertained the thought of being here as a friend or lover… but had never expected the latter to ever happen. “Your apartment is beautiful, by the way.”

‘I use that word a lot to describe him and his stuff.’ He thought with a wince, but Angeal loved the mixture of Wutain and Midgarian furnishings, the place was very much like what he knew of the man who lived in it. Traditional enough to be disgusted by imitations but not closed to new ideas and ways of doing things. Just seeing the place could teach him a lot about his obsession, but he hadn’t felt right looking around. Maybe if he didn’t thoroughly piss Tseng off he’d get the chance to look around without having to worry about Genesis getting into things.

Slowly he peaked out from under the blanket, a slight flush on his face. “Thank you.” It wasn’t anywhere what he really wanted, but he might as well keep it a mix of the two worlds since having it pure Wutain would be strange in the complex.. That and it was too hard to find the materials and he did not want to contact anyone in Wutai for them.

Seeing the blush made Angeal smile, “You’re very welcome.” He wanted to reach out and touch him, just hold him. It wasn’t the first time he’d had the urge either, so to distract himself since according to Sephiroth he was already in the proverbial dog house, he attempted to keep him talking. “So you’re mother taught Seph to cook? It must have been fun to see, though from what I just ate he’s pretty amazing at it now.”

He was a little jealous that Sephiroth had had the opportunity to meet Tseng’s family. But then again, they were actually related somehow, he just tended to get confused over the specifics. So, in a way it made perfect sense that Tseng’s mother would teach Sephiroth how to cook, since apparently Tseng himself couldn’t do it. Angeal wondered if Tseng couldn’t cook because he simply had no aptitude for it like Genesis, or if it was because he simply didn’t want to learn how. But he’d do this one question at a time, no need to seem like an eager beaver after all.

“As much as she could... He only met her for a day or two.” His mother had found them by chance when she came to Midgar to visit a sick and dying friend several years ago. “I know his grandmother had been helping him a lot when she comes to Midgar to visit him.” Seph’s grandmother wasn’t bound to Wutai like his was, she had passports for all over the world thanks to her husband and his scientific work for ShinRa.

“Ahh, I’ll have to get Seph to teach me. He learned a lot in only a couple of days. I love Wutain food, but my dishes pale in comparison.” Damn, there was just so much he didn’t know. Made him wonder how many things he somehow didn’t know about Genesis simply because it had never come up in conversation before. “Speaking of which, you really should try to eat something.” He wanted the man better damn it!

Tseng glanced over at the bowl that his brother had brought in before glancing away. “I’m not hungry...” Actually he still felt sick and the very thought of having to put anything into his stomach right now was only making that feeling worse. “He always pushes me to eat but know’s I never do...” Who could after Mako poisoning?

Angeal gave him a soft smile, “Well, is there anything I can do to help you feel better?”

He shook his head, at this point it was just going to be time that made him feel better. The foreign Mako had to run it’s course. “I just need sleep...”

Angeal nodded, “I’ll let you sleep then, and go finish my food.” He rose to his feet but didn’t immediately leave the room, “Um, would you mind if I stay here tonight?” He was rather nervous about asking, but he didn’t want to leave, plus, even though he really couldn’t do anything for him, he wanted to be there to at least offer his support. And not just because the whole ordeal was his fault anyway.

“You’ll have to clear it with Phil first... He’s the one that has to put you in the system so the camera’s recognize you as being… uhhh... Permitted here.” He yawned mid sentence, eyes already heavy. “Just... talk to Seph... he knows.”

Angeal smiled down at him and bent to kiss his forehead before leaving the room. He went back to the table and sat down to finish his food noting Genesis’ tired expression as he patted his own full belly. “Seph? How would I go about getting clearance to be here? So I can, you know, go get groceries and come back and stuff?” Or perhaps a change of clothes and other such things…

“Hmm?” Sephiroth looked up from his own food and tilted his head to the side. It had been years since he had to do that himself... “Take your ID down to Phil and tell him what your intentions are, I’ll vouch since Niisan sounds to be asleep again.”

“Thanks; I hope he is asleep.” Angeal turned to look to Tseng’s doorway, “He’ll get better faster that way.” He still felt massively guilty for what had happened, he seriously couldn’t believe he was lax enough to forget something so simple as flipping a switch! And then to react out of panic… that wasn’t what he’d been trained to do at all. Quite the opposite actually. He shook his head at himself and finished eating. Once he was done he rose to wash his dishes and those used to cook the food giving no comment as Genesis added his own dishes to the sink. He would wait for Sephiroth to finish his own food before asking him to head down to the front desk with him. As he finished with a dish he realized he wasn’t really sure where to put them, so he dried them off and simply stacked them on the counter for the time being.

Sephiroth watched him move around and shook his head. Man was in deep already and they had only had a single drunken night of sex. Hopefully the man would work towards building more and not just run and hide at the first sign of trouble... His brother tended to be a royal ass at times especially when it came to his feelings.


End file.
